


The PBC

by hidansbabe530



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama & Romance, Eren gets in trouble alot, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multilingual!Eren, Player!Levi, Sassy Carla, Slow Build?, Tags will be added, There's a creeper stepmom for not even an entire chapter, offensive slang, pacing sucks by my own standards, rating will change once I know what to actually rate it, use of German and French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 46,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackermen is a player, and has been breaking hearts for years. He doesn’t believe love exists because he’s had stepmothers in and out of his life since he could remember. Enter Eren Jaeger, the secret president of the PBC. What is the PBC? Well that’s quiet simple, the Player Breaker Club. What does this club do? Another simple question. They break players through many different methods. And when Levi’s gone through everyone in the PBC, it’s time for Eren to go in, though it’ll be his first time going into the relationship field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, I want to thank Fullmetal Vampire Lover for helping me with the French in this story from chapter 4(because that's the first chapter with French... or any forgein language really) to 26, and Lovemanga21 from chapter 27-37, and Elanorwen for helping me with all the German. This story would not be as amazing without their help!

She stormed into the classroom, and she was pissed. Mikasa Ackerman could not have been anymore pissed off if she tried.

"Whoa! You okay Mika?" Armin asked, watching his friend fume. She sat down in a huff, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"That fucker cheated!" She spat, angrily. "He's never going to fucking change." She bit out. The students in the classroom sighed.

"He's gone threw everyone." Marco said from one of the desks that were moved to form a circle.

"Not everyone." Bert said off to the side shyly. "We still have one more person." The already silent room quieted more.

"You don't mean it?" Molbit had said. "He's never been out before."

"But he's the best!" Sasha had called out. "He's never HAD to go out on the field." The brunet continued. Everyone turned to Mikasa.

"What do you think?" Armin had asked. Mikasa huffed again.

"Asshole's the worst the school has. If we want to change him, we need to send in our best player." Molbit started to fidget.

"But the president's never been out in the field before!" He said again. That's when Armin smirked lightly.

"That's the point. No one knows who he is, so it'll blindside all of them." The blond's blue eyes sparkled. "And he's hellbent on fixing this one." The room agreed, and it was decided. The president was going in.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levi Ackermen sighed as he sat with his friends on one of the benches outside the school.

"You really need to clean up Levi." One of his friends, Hanji, had said. "That's the fifth time this week, and she finally broke it off with you." Levi just shrugged.

"Like I give a fuck." He said, looking through his phone to delete a few numbers. He never liked keeping numbers if it wasn't his friends, all two of them. Erwin sighed beside him.

"She's right you know. You can't keep playing with people's hearts like this." The blond said. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Like I give a fuck. Love's not real." The silver eyed man said. "And she had the same last name as me. It'd be fucking weird to find out we're related. And besides, she's the vice president of that stupid club."

"Hey! My boyfriend happens to be part of that club!" Hanji snapped. Levi rolled his eyes.

"And if I hadn't taken him out for a spin, you would've never known he'd existed." Erwin sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Levi. Don't say stuff like that." The blond said again. Levi groaned.

"Why the fuck do I keep you around?" He grumbled as he stood. "I date who I want, when I want." Hanji and Erwin sighed again as they stood.

"That doesn't mean that you should date two girls and three guys at once." Erwin said. Levi just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not like I'm sleeping with them." Levi said as they started walking out of the school.

"I still think you should've let her down gently. That Mikasa could kick your short ass." Levi clicked his tongue.

"What was that four eyes?" Hanji giggled lightly. Levi was a little sensitive about his height, or lack their of. He was short for his age, he knew that, and he'd blame his mother, if he knew who she was.

Levi had step mothers in and out of his life since he could remember. He stopped trying to remember their names and stuck with 'Dad's new fuck'. And at the age of seventeen, the junior could care less if it offended half of them. Besides, they'd be replaced within a month, and Levi always wondered how the fuck his father could afford all the divorces.

As Levi was exiting the school grounds, someone caught his attention. He wasn't sure he had ever seen this person at the school before. Tall, tan skin, brown, slightly shaggy hair, sort of thick eyebrows, toned arms, long legs, full pink lips, soft facial features. But that wasn't what actually caught the short ravenette's attention. It was his eyes.

The perfect mix of blue and green.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren Jaeger entered the school grounds and found his target.

Pale skin, black hair with an undercut with the top part going to just above his ears, short stature, and piercing silver eyes. Levi Ackerman, seventeen yeas old, junior. Currently dating two girls, three boys, and almost literally has broken every heart in this school, and has moved to other schools for relationships. Strongest subject, home economics and gym, weakest, yet to be discovered but assumed to be English or math.

The school's Player. The only person who's made it through almost the entire PBC. And little to his knowledge, Levi was about to meet his match. Eren would make sure of it.

The eye contact that happened didn't last more than two seconds, but it was enough time to know that he had possibly peaked the older student's interest, in some sense. Eren continued in, saying hello to students who acknowledged him.

Eren sighed. He had gone home right after school, but Armin had texted him to come in, and thankfully gave him the reason why. As he stepped into the classroom, it quieted. The members of the club turned to him.

"Eren." Mikasa said, standing and walking over to him. He nodded.

"You okay? That's the first time this has happened to you." She nodded.

"I'm fine. But that bastard's hard to break." Eren smirked.

"He hasn't met me." Eren sat down at the head of the circle. "Okay, let's get this started." The others nodded and sat down. "Bert, how's your progress on Reiner?" The taller brunette fidgeted a bit as he sighed.

"It's going well. He's only almost strayed once, but he seems to be breaking." Eren nodded as he smiled.

"I hope it ends up working out. Sasha, how's Connie?" She smiled after she shoved a handful of food in her mouth.

"Great! We're going out this weekend!" Eren turned to Molbit.

"And how's talking to James? Do you think he's going to need a bigger push?" Molbit looked through a paper in front of him.

"Well, he seems to be realizing how he's hurting himself more than the girls, so I think we should be good." Eren smiled.

"Good. I hate having to send people out." Eren turned to Armin. "You get all that?" Armin nodded.

"Yup. And we have a new player, Jean Kirstein." Eren groaned.

"Damn it. I was hoping he wouldn't get to this point. Information?"

"Besides being a jerk, he swings both ways, athletic, in soccer and baseball, not particularly good in any academic subject." Eren nodded as he looked through who was available.

"Alright, Marco, I'm sending you in on reconnaissance. Be his friend, find out his reasoning, and try to break him that way. If you don't see him breaking in a week and feel a connection, move to relationship status." The freckled boy nodded with a soft smile.

"Right." Eren leaned back as he sighed.

"Mikasa, you're on break. You know the drill." She nodded as Eren continued to look at the ceiling.

"Are you nervous?" She asked. Eren shrugged.

"I've never been in the field. I can usually talk people out of everything." Mikasa nodded gently.

"If you can't break him, no one can." Eren nodded again before turning to Molbit.

"Your girlfriend is one of his best friends, right?" Molbit nodded. "Do you think you could set up a day I can meet up with her and the target?" Molbit froze.

"I-I don't know. Hanji's easily excited and a little eccentric." Eren smiled.

"Good. I'll be able to gauge his reactions better." The dirty blond nodded as he texted his girlfriend.

"She's smart too." Molbit said. "She knows I'm part of the PBC and might find out who you are." Eren smirked.

"No she won't. I'm good at playing dumb."

"You play? I thought you were." Armin teased. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Yes Armin, it's all an act. You know that." Armin shrugged as he continued his job. The club room calmed since the 'meeting' was done. It was now more or less planning time for their assignments.

There was a knock on the door and Eren entered intruder mode.

"Mikasa, hurry up. I came to get you and you aren't even done." He said as Marco got the door. It was Krista. She was one of the members and had just broken Ymir. Eren sat up and smiled at her. "Hey Krista." She smiled back, angelic as usual.

"Hey Eren. What are you doing in?" She asked as she shut the door.

"Levi." Was Mikasa's response. "I couldn't break him." Krista gasped.

"So Eren's going in?" The room nodded. "Oh my. He's that bad?"

"He was just dating six people at once as of an hour ago." Sasha said once she swallowed the food in her mouth. "He's like, the king of playing." Krista nodded.

"I see." And so she sat down and was filled in on everything. An hour later, the club was over and as soon as the door opened, Eren started to whine.

"Finally! Come on Mikasa, I'm hungry and you said you'd be done an hour ago." He continued as they went down the hall, successfully entering annoying little brother mode. He didn't want people to know that he was the president of the PBC.

By the way, the PBC is the Player Breaker Club. It's a stupid name, but it's effective. The point is, obviously, to break players. Make them more committed because players not only hurt others, but themselves. They break players by either entering the players lives as friends and talking them out of it, or by dating. Sometimes after breaking the player, relationships hold firm, and then the member is taken off the 'active' form and can only break by friendships. Not all relationships work out though, but the player never relapses into their previous habits.

It's a great club really, and the school has gotten better because of them, but no one knows who the president is, and that's for a reason. Players usually target the club to try and prove that hey can't be changed, though that's never happened. The president is the best of the best. Eren is master at entering the friend level and talking people out of there habits and finding out the basis for their actions. So everyone wants to break the president, which is why Levi Ackerman won't see what's coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last two paragraphs were a little spoon fed info, and I hope that fine. And I hope you like the direction this is taking.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren was looking at himself in the mirror. Molbit had confirmed a date for the club president to meet his target. Eren, Molbit, Hanji, and Levi were going to Hanji's to hang out Friday night, which happened to be that night. Molbit had told Hanji that he was trying to introduce a new friend to more people. It's wasn't a lie, Eren really did want to meet Hanji and Levi, but he had hidden intentions that Molbit didn't share.

"You know, Hanji could help out. She's not to fond about Levi and his habits." Molbit had said once they parked in front of his girlfriend's house. Eren had shrugged.

"My identity as president is supposed to stay secret to everyone besides club members. It would be great if she joined since she's already Levi's friend, but she'd have to join first before anything can be revealed to her." The brunet said before getting out, smiling. "Wow, your girlfriend's house is nice." Molbit nodded as they headed to the front door.

"I know." Molbit sighed. "Be careful, Hanji is easily excited and if you get her on a topic she likes or is interested in, she'll talk about it for hours." Eren nodded as the dirty blond knocked on the door. Not even ten seconds later, the door was nearly ripped off it's hinges.

"Molby!" The girl who opened the door screeched. "I'm so glad you're here! Levi's been SO boring." She turned slightly and looked at Eren. Her smile widened. "Oh he's such a cutie! Who's he?" Hanji asked, already hugging Eren.

"M-My name's Eren." The boy choked out. Hanji pulled away and kept her wide smile.

"My name's Hanji! I'm Molbit's girlfriend. Come in come in! Oh, Erwin's here too!" Hanji chirped. Molbit nodded as he was dragged into the house and Eren followed, shutting the door behind him.

"Erwin?" Eren asked. He knew who that was. Erwin was the student consul president. The PBC had a close eye on him for the first few months, but realized that he wasn't capable of slipping into player status, considering he was a little more focused on school than relationships.

"Yeah, he's the student consul president!" Hanji chirped as they entered her living room. "Hey guys! This is Molbit's friend, Eren." Eren smiled. He wasn't shy by nature and he sure as hell wasn't gonna lie about it for anyone.

"Hello." He said, he looked to Levi and smirked inside. 'Hello target. Let's play a little game. I know almost everything about you, but you don't know that.' Hanji sat down on a couch with Molbit. Eren sat next to Levi on the other couch, and Erwin sat in an arm chair. Levi clicked his tongue.

"Do you have to fucking sit next to me?" Eren shrugged.

"Unless Hanji asks me to sit on the floor, I'm gonna sit in the only other empty seat." Eren just got comfortable. "So, who are you? Molbit didn't really give me any information on who I'd be meeting." Levi cocked an eyebrow as he leaned back.

"Levi." Eren nodded.

"So, we gonna start asking ice breaker questions or are we doing a slow climb?" Eren asked. He wanted to get right to it, and though most people wouldn't think it would, Eren's brash 'in your face' method worked flawlessly.

"Damn boy, what are you getting at?" Hanji asked as she looked at Eren with wide eyes, but a smile on her face.

"Well, I want to know what's going to freak everyone out. I'm a little outspoken and brash. I don't want to step on any toes by accident. Though I don't really care, I'd like to know who I'm pissing off." Eren said, making eye contact with his hostess. Hanji giggled.

"Well, I'm not really easily upset or offended."

"I think I'm on those lines as well. Not easily offended." Erwin shrugged a bit. Eren looked to Levi.

"If you make me dirty or my things and environment dirty, I will not hesitate to kick your ass. And I don't appreciate fucking short jokes. And lovey dovey shit." Eren nodded a bit.

"Got it." Hanji just stared at Eren. "I'm hotheaded and anything can rile me up really. What really pisses me off, is people hurting others because they don't give a shit." Eren grit his teeth. "When I find the fucker that cheated on my sister, I'm gonna give him a piece of my fucking mind!" Eren bit out. Molbit visibly flinched.

Eren was very protective of club members, but his sister was one that he held dear. She babied him, he hated it, but when someone has the BALLS to cheat on HER, he enters big brother mode, even if he's the younger of the two. Hanji and Erwin frowned a little.

"You seem to feel pretty strongly about this." Hanji said. Eren's eyes darkened lightly.

"I can't stand guys like that. And since our school is pretty damn near full of them, it makes it hard to find a decent guy." Hanji nodded.

"That's true. But the PBC-"

"Don't fucking talk about them." Levi growled. Eren turned to him.

"What's wrong with the PBC? My sister's in it and she says it's great." They turned to him.

"Who's your sister?" Erwin asked. Eren turned to the blond.

"Mikasa Ackerman." The room quieted.

"Oh my." Hanji said quietly. "This just got awkward."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreign translations will be in parenthesis at the end of the paragraph the phrase occurs in.

The room remained quiet. Eren had turned to look at Levi with a less than impressed look.

"Speaking of which, hello fucker." His eyes narrowed then. "I would love to know what the fuck you were thinking when you cheated on her? What the fuck possessed you to do that? If you didn't want to date her anymore, you should've just fucking dumped her!" Levi's eye twitched.

"Like I give a shit." Levi said as he rolled his eyes. Eren clenched his jaw, then sighed.

"Damn it she'd kill me if she knew what was going on." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Then why the fuck don't you leave?" Eren shrugged.

"Molbit went through all the trouble to introduce me to new people. I can be a total dick, but not when someone does something like that for me." Eren leaned back against the couch. "I do have to say though." Eren let his eyes fall on Levi as he shamelessly checked him out. "My sister can find the hot ones."

"Whoa, did you just call your sister's ex hot?" Hanji asked, jaw slightly dropped. Eren nodded.

"Yeah. Why? All because he's a dick doesn't mean he isn't attractive. Besides, don't most girls say that all the hot guys are assholes or gay?" Hanji smiled.

"True, but the nice ones are taken by the smart girl who know looks aren't everything, right Molby?" Molbit sighed as Eren just snickered.

"Dude, your girlfriend said you aren't hot." Molbit looked to Eren with a less than impressed look.

"At least I'm not hitting on my sister's ex." Eren crossed his arms.

"I'm not hitting on him. I simply stated he's highly attractive and I can see why half the school drools over him." Levi clicked his tongue.

"They're all fucking stupid." Eren nodded.

"They're shallow. We're in high school, what do you expect? It's all hormones. If a guy thinks he can get some, he usually pounces. If a girl knows she's hot, she flaunts that shit. It all comes and bites them in the ass in the end though." Molbit sighed.

"You're stealing words from Armin's mouth again." Eren pouted.

"Did not! Armin didn't swear." Molbit shook his head as Hanji cocked her head.

"Who's Armin?" Eren smiled.

"He's one of my best friends. We've been friends since grade school."

"Isn't he in the PBC?" Erwin asked. Eren sighed as he leaned back.

"Yeah. I haven't been able to spend time with him and my sister since they joined. They're always staying after school for club meetings and shit. And Mikasa h as the fucking audacity to ask me to pick her up, like, an hour before the club actually ends. It's SO boring." Eren whined. Hanji looked to Molbit who nodded.

"And he complains the entire time." Molbit said. He wasn't completely lying to Hanji. Eren did complain the entire time he was with the club, but it wasn't annoying and whiny, it was with a sense of anger towards the players of the school and world. Or school... he bitched about his homework all the time.

"Why don't you join a club then?" Erwin asked. Eren shrugged.

"I did. But I got kicked out. The Foreign Language Club gets a little annoyed when you start swearing in German, Turkish, Spanish, and Latin."

"You know four other languages?" Hanji asked. Eren smirked.

"Six. I also know Italian and Japanese. You have no idea how amusing it is to combined words from the different languages to tell someone off when they only understand bits and pieces of what your saying." Hanji burst out laughing.

"Oh you're awesome!" Hanji continued to laugh.

"Why do you know so many languages?" Erwin asked.

"Well, I'm part German, so I thought I should know some of that, my sister's Japanese, so I learned that, Turkish was pretty much a whim. I learned Latin because with it I could slowly learn others, such as Spanish and Italian. Which I did. But I'm thinking of learning French too." Hanji stopped laughing and smiled.

"Levi knows French!" The raven haired teen glared at her.

"Shut up shit specs." Eren turned to Levi in actual shock. That was NOT in the information they had acquired on him. Eren was now curious as hell to what else they had missed on the player.

"Really? Could you teach me?" Eren asked, completely serious. He really wanted to know French, to be completely honest. It had this feel to it that none of the other languages he spoke had.

Levi rolled his eyes again as he glared at Hanji, but then looked back over to Eren. He looked him up and down, and then he caught the kids eyes. He had seen this kid walking into school earlier this week. And this kid has apparently attended the school for at least a month if he was a freshmen. Levi wasn't too keen on dating freshmen, but he did have to say, Eren was pretty damn hot, and there was something about him that drew Levi in. Levi smirked lightly.

"D'accord, je vais enseigner toi, chevreau." Eren's eyes just widened as he stared. He had no clue what Levi had said, but it was beautiful. Eren was now completely positive he wanted to know French. (Fine, I'll tutor you, Brat)

"So... was that a yes or a no?" Eren asked. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Oui." Eren at least knew what that meant. He was now very excited to get onto the field. He was gonna break a player, and learn French.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways.... I was trying to think of a way to get Eren and Levi to get together, and just randomly thought of having different languages and having Eren want to know French and have Levi already know it anyways. And I don't know about you, but I feel as though Eren would just sit back and call people names using a combination of words from the languages he knows just to piss people off and throw them off as well. Because he could call Jean a 'horse faced shit eater' and people around him would be like, 'I only understood part of that because he said horse in Spanish' and someone else would be like 'I heard eater in German." and it'd continue down and be AWESOME!!! I'd do it! But I only know English, took Spanish but never paid attention, and was taught a little French, but I was five so it was nothing to big and was WAY too long ago for me to remember. And then the only Japanese I know is from watching anime... so yeah. And then I don't even speak ENGLISH right anyways so whatever....


	5. Chapter 5

Molbit drove Eren home once they were done at Hanji's. Eren smiled wide as he stretched.

"That went well." Molbit said as they went.

"Well? It went great! And not only am I going to be breaking a player, but getting another language under my belt!" Molbit sighed. "What?"

"Be careful." Molbit said as they came to a red light. Eren turned to the blond and crossed his arms, pouting slightly.

"I will be." The light turned green as Molbit began to talk again.

"He's a tough one Eren. He's been through EVERYONE in the club." Eren started to inspect his nails as his arrogance began to show.

"And I'm the best the club has, remember. I haven't met a player I couldn't break."

"You've never been on the field Eren." Molbit said, obviously concerned. "And Levi isn't easy or nice. He's cruel. He doesn't care if you find out about the others, he blows it off and says if you can't handle it to.... do very unpleasant things to yourself." Eren sighed as he turned to Molbit.

"Molbit, I broke the player right behind Levi, and let's not forget he was also abusive. Now he's graduated, calm, collected, and ENGAGED to the first girl he asked out after the break. And he's never relapsed, and he has been anything BUT abusive to his fiance." Eren said. "If I can pull that shit out of my ass, then I should be able to break Levi." Molbit sighed.

"Yes, and that guy was also open with you. He told you his past, and what happened to him. Levi isn't like that. He's guarded, and prying is dangerous. He doesn't make idle threats, he makes promises. If he says he's going to knock your teeth in, he will." Eren sighed as they pulled into Eren's driveway.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you Monday. If Hanji wants to join, tell her to meet in the clubroom Wednesday after school. And tell her to bring anyone she knows who may also be interested. We need more people we can send in on relationship status. We're losing two more, and best case scenario, we lose Marco as well. So that's six off active." Molbit nodded and drove away as Eren took a deep breath before heading inside.

"Mom! I'm home!" There was a small squeal as his mother came rushing from the kitchen to hug him. She was a beautiful woman with lightly tanned skin, chestnut brown eyes, and brown hair held in a ponytail that was draped over her shoulder.

"Eren!" She smiled as she hugged him. "How was the visit?" Eren smirked to his mother.

"Target has fallen into phase one." His mother smiled wider. Carla was her name, and she was where Eren had learned how to break players, considering his father was one when the two were in high school.

"That's great!" She said as she hugged him again. "So, what's happening?" She asked as they walked to the kitchen where she was doing dishes.

"We'll, right now it's more like Student-Tutor." Carla cocked an eyebrow as she approached the sink.

"Oh, and how's that?" Eren smiled wide.

"He's going to teach me French." Carla whipped around, her ponytail falling to behind her.

"He is! Oh honey that's great! If only he wasn't a complete..." She trailed off, trying to think of the proper term.

"Dick?" Carla sighed as put a hand on her hip.

"Eren Jaeger, language." Eren shrugged.

"What? It's true." Carla shook her head with a small smile as she turned back to the dishes.

"You plan to go for relationship status, right?" Eren hummed in response. "You like him, right?" Eren sighed.

"I don't know yet Mom. Work comes first and you know it." His mother turned, scowling.

"Eren Grisha Jaeger. You know that you do NOT enter relationship stage unless you feel something for them!" Eren sighed. He hated it when his mother scolded him, and was right.

"I know Mom. But he's the worst at the school. Do you know how many relationships he's in right now?"

"Enough that you better use protection if it gets that far." Eren blushed.

"Mom!" He shrieked. "Oh my gosh no! Just no!"

"What? It's true. You haven't gotten all the details yet on this boy. You don't know what he does with those other people." Eren sighed and nodded.

"Yes Mom." Carla sighed deeply.

"Is there anything about him you like? Besides the fact he can teach you French?" Eren sighed as he leaned against the island.

"Well, he's hot-"

"Eren." His mother's voice had a warning tone.

"He's athletic, he's smart. I didn't really get to know him this time around. But I did find out he hates things dirty, jokes on his height, and anything lovey dovey. I'm hoping to get to know him more and find more out before officially entering relationship status." Carla sighed.

"I wish your first relationship wouldn't be for this." She said. Eren smiled lightly.

"I have to Mom. You know that." Carla shook her head slowly.

"I know, but I really wish you didn't." Eren hugged his mother.

"I'll be all right Mom." Carla smiled lightly.

"Alright. Now, go do your homework."

"But Mom." Eren whined. Carla shook her head.

"No buts. Relationship for work or not, you will keep your grades up or there will be no dates, and no phone, iPod, game stations,TV,-"

"Alright alright I get it." Eren said, pouting before he headed up to his room.

"None of that sass!"

"Yes ma'am." Eren mocked saluted. His mom's head snapped around.

"That salute was crap. Straighten your spine, legs together, head straight, and be firm." Eren fixed his posture.

"Yes Ma'am!" Carla smiled as she did her own crappy salute. "Hey! That's not fair!"

"Who was in the military for ten years before retiring to bring you into the world?" Eren pouted more.

"You were." Carla nodded.

"Right, now get your homework done. If you do, you might have German Chocolate cake for dessert." Eren smiled wide.

"Really!" Carla laughed lightly.

"Yes, but only if you get your homework done." Eren nodded as he hurried upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have Carla in here as Eren's inspiration for working the PBC, and I had her in the military. Thought it'd be a nice change of pace you know? And now she's a house wife! Because why not!


	6. Chapter 6

Monday brought many interesting things to school. Levi noticed Eren in the hallways. Eren seemed to be friends with a good chunk of the student body. If they weren't say hi in the hall, the guys were patting his back, bro hugging, fist bumping where the girls flat out hugged him and a few even did this weird kiss thing that Eren did with them, causing the girls to giggle before they walked away.

Levi was wondering how the fuck he didn't notice this kid sooner. It's been two months since the beginning of the year and this kid was invisible until last week. And if the kid was a freshmen, he made friend quick. So why did he need to meet new people? He asked Molbit.

"What? Levi, Eren's a sophomore." Levi's quirked an eyebrow.

"There is no way in fuck that kid's a sophmore." Molbit shook his head. "What, did he fucking transfer this past week or something?" Molbit actually laughed at that.

"No. Eren's always come to this school." Levi shook his head.

"There is no way in fuck that kid's been here for a year and I haven't noticed him." Molbit chuckled again, getting a punch in the arm by the shorter student. Levi was now annoyed. How could he NOT have noticed this kid? Levi wouldn't lie to himself. Eren was hot, which made it even more irritating that Levi had never noticed him before. Hell, Levi hadn't ever HEARD of him until Molbit brought the brat to Hanji's this past weekend.

At lunch, Levi sat with his usual group outside at one of the picnic tables. He leaned against the table while the others, being Erwin, Petra, Molbit, and Aurou, sat around it, except for Hanji, who sat in the center.

"So, Molbit, who's the prez of the PBC?" Hanji asked. Molbit sighed as he looked up to his girlfriend.

"I told you Hanji. It's a secret. The unbroken have them targeted. They'll either throw themselves at them, avoid them, or beat them. For safety measure's, their identity is known only by members of the club." Hanji pouted and crossed her arms.

"That's no fun. I want to know who they are!" She whined. Molbit sighed as he crossed his arms.

"The only way to find out is to join." Hanji's eyes sparkled.

"Really! All I have to do is join the club and I'll meet the president!" Molbit nodded.

"We're running low on people to have on active duty, and are always willing to have members join." Everyone looked at him and cocked their heads.

"Active duty?" Petra asked, tucking a piece of her short strawberry blond, borderline ginger colored hair behind her ear. "Sounds like a military thing."

"What the fuck does 'active duty' mean?" Aurou asked, trying to mimic Levi, and somehow managed to not bit his tongue nearly off in the process.

"Active duty is people to put on the dating field. Sometimes in order to break a player, you need to get closer than friends."

"What happens when the player is broken?" Petra asked. Levi clicked his tongue.

"They dump them and move on to the next player." Molbit glared at Levi.

"No, we don't. The point in the club is to break players, but once someone enters relationship status, everyone hopes that the relationship holds. In case you forgot, I'm off active duty because I'm dating Hanji. I don't plan on breaking it off. Ever." Hanji smiled as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek, causing the dirty blond to blush lightly.

"Whatever. It's stupid as hell. I've been through that entire shit storm and not one of you have broken me." Molbit sighed.

"Don't remind me. Worse assignment ever." Levi glared at Molbit, causing him to flinch lightly.

"I bet I could break you." Hanji sang, a challenge in her eye as she looked to Levi. The black haired teen cocked an eyebrow.

"You haven't been able to change my mind since we were in grade school, and you sure as hell won't change it now." Hanji pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Molbit, what else can you tell us about the Player Breaker Club?" Molbit turned to Petra and smiled softly.

"Well, there isn't really much to say. We try to break players. Sometimes we only need to be friends with them and work from that angle, other times we need to get in a relationship with them. We try to gain the trust of the player's, but also give them our own. We want to know the person behind the player, find out how they tick. And we don't just break them then move on. We stay friends, keep up with their lives. We make real friends with our assignments." Petra nodded as she just absorbed all the information.

"I see. It sounds so interesting." She said with a small smile. Molbit nodded.

"If you're interested, you can come by the club room Wednesday after school." Petra nodded and Hanji beamed.

"Can I come too?" Molbit nodded.

"Of course. Oh, club members won't be the only ones there. Sometimes people stop by, like assignments, family, or other friends who want to just hang out." The two girls nodded as Levi rolled his eyes, Aurou tried to click his tongue and bit it, and Erwin just sat quietly, listening to the conversation.

Levi went to the library after lunch for his study hall, sitting at one of the tables with his headphones in, doing his homework. He hated how loud some of the other students were. It was a fucking library and they were acting like they were at a football game or something. A vibration from his pocket brought Levi from glaring at a group of students trying to balance as many books on their heads as possible.

Bitch from Karanese 12:04 PM

'hey baby wanna go out ths wknd #bookiboo'

Levi sighed. What was her actual name again? He couldn't remember.

Levi 12:05 PM  
'Why not. Where you wanna go?'

And Levi put his phone back in his pocket as he went back to his work. Oh trigonometry, oh thou is the biggest piece of bullshit to strike high-schoolers everywhere. Levi felt his phone go off again.

Bitch from Karanese 12:06 PM

'new cafe supps cute #bookiboo'

Levi rolled his eyes. She's THAT one. No wonder he saved her as bitch. And what the fuck does 'supps' mean? Levi just sent a quick 'sure' and tried to get back to his math. But the 'bitch from Karanese' doesn't remember that he has fucking school too.

Bitch from Karanese 12:09 PM

'yayz thx baby1 ilysm cant wait 2 c u xoxoxo #bookiboo'

Levi's eyes narrowed. Bitch HAD to pull out the 'love you' and fucking x's and o's? How old where they? This isn't fucking kindergarten on valentines day. And text talk. Fucking text talk. No wonder half the teenagers couldn't fucking spell. Levi was one himself, and only fell into text talk when he was seriously rushed. That happened NEVER, but that was the only time he'd resort to using numbers instead of words. He's already got fucking math with letters in it, he doesn't need numbers in language.

Eren walked into the club room looking completely spent and ready to complain and whine.

"Mikasa." He whined. "Why can't I just go home? You're stupid club is boring." Eren said as he walked in, slumping into a desk. Mikasa said nothing as she got to work.

"Well, since the president is busy, I need to fill in. It's my job as the clubs vp, and considering you almost got in a fight today, you're not walking home alone." Eren huffed as he crossed his arms and leaned on his desk.

It was true. He may or may not have almost slammed Jean's head into a locker in the hall because the fucking horse grabbed a girl's ass. That girl being one of his friends that he made through the club. That specific one wasn't a player, but was dating one that he broke, and he knew she didn't like others touching her. So as the friend he was, he went to defend her. If Jean hadn't said anything about Eren being a complete virgin who couldn't get himself fucked if he worked a street corner, it would've ended with 'Dude, lay off.' But no one said Jean had any brains, and Eren has a temper that's as easy to light as chlorine trifloride*. It was a heaven sent that Marco was there to diffuse the situation and keep the two from getting detention or suspension.

"Damn it." Eren huffed as more members entered. After a half hour, Eren exited whiny brother mode. "Okay, how's progress?" Eren completely straightened up and pulled papers in front of him, grabbing his reading glasses from his back pack. They were black framed with oval lens. Everyone in the club, and out of the club, agreed that they definitely gave Eren this 'cute nerd' look, making him seem less temperamental.

As soon as the meeting ended, Eren was walking home with Mikasa. They didn't really live with in walking distance of the school, making it a forty five to fifty minute walk home, but the two walked with Armin, who happened to live next door.

"One of us really needs to get their license soon. Winter last year was aweful, I don't want to get borderline frost bite on my nose again." Armin said as they walked. It wsn't quiet fall yet, so jackets weren't needed, but the small nip in the air was enough to have the three thinking about at least getting their fall coats ready.

"It would be so much easier with a car. But we also need to have jobs. And I mean actual paying jobs." Eren said. "My allowance isn't anything magnificent and won't even pay for driver's ed." The other two nodded.

"How are things with the target?" Mikasa asked. Eren sighed.

"All I know is that he's going to teach me French. We haven't even set up our first tutoring session." Eren said, puffing his cheeks out a bit. "At this rate I'll probably learn Russian before I actually learn French." Armin laughed lightly as Mikasa covered her small smile with the scarf around her neck.

"You want to learn Russian too? Is there a language you don't want to know?" Eren shrugged.

"I don't know. But when I find one, I'll tell you." Then three laughed lightly. Eren sighed. He wondered if Levi was going to teach him the basics first, or jump right into curses. Eren smirked. He would LOVE to cuss someone out in French.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chlorine trifloride= the most flammable substance known to man (or at least that one site I looked at)
> 
> Anyways. I haven't decided completely which town the school is in. I'm thinking Trost. And Eren lives on Shingashina Street while Levi likes on Stohess Avenue. Not quite sure yet. But I hope you're loving this my sweets


	7. Chapter 7

Wednesday rolled around and Hanji and Petra followed Molbit after school to the club room. When the door opened, they saw the members sitting in a circle. Eren was next to Mikasa, whining.

"Mikasa! I wanna go home!"

"You can't. Mum said that Armin or I HAD to walk home with you." Eren sighed as his head hit the table.

"But Mika! It wasn't my fault!" Eren's whiny tone changed to a darker on. "Mother fucker called me a fag! I would've been fine if he had stopped there. But NO! Fucking schwanz had to go off and continue talking about how I must love the feel of a cock down my throat and up my ass and went on and on. He brought MOM into it Mikasa! Our fucking mother! He had it coming." Mikasa sighed as Hanji watched the scene with interest and Petra was slightly frightened. (dick)

"Yes, but sending him to the hospital-"

"I did not! I sent him to the fucking nurse! And he bitched and moaned until they called the ambulance. I didn't even break any bones!"

"You broke his nose, gave him two black eyes, busted his lip, dislocated both shoulders, and potentially sterilized him. You should be happy no one's pressing charges and the cops aren't being involved. Or that you weren't expelled." Eren huffed. His sister was right, but the fucker deserved it.

"Hello Eren!" Hanji said, instantly brightening Eren's mood.

"Hanji! Decided to stalk your boyfriend? And who's that?" Hanji noticed that Petra had hid behind her.

"Oh, this is Petra. She's a friend of Levi's and I. We came to check the club out!" Eren nodded.

"I see. Well, it's boring as fuck in here. Come talk to me while they do their shit!" Hanji walked over and sat next to him, Petra next to her, and Molbit over at his self assigned seat by Bert.

"So, who's the president?" Hanji asked, looking around the members. Eren shrugged.

"Not a damn clue. They're almost never here." Eren said, laying back on his desk. Hanji pouted while Petra cocked her head.

"Aren't the president supposed to be at the meetings?" She asked. Eren just shrugged again.

"I don't know. All I know is that Mikasa's the VP, Armin's the secretary, and Marco's the treasurer."

"Treasurer?" Marco nodded.

"Yes. This type of club doesn't seem like it needs it, but sometimes the broken players give us money. We don't keep it to ourselves, so we have it in a fund that the school can use if they need too. Sometimes we use it to help with breaking the players, not to bribe, but for the relationship stage when we go on dates." The others nodded.

"And breaking players is great, because they sometimes break their friends!" Sasha said after swallowing a mouthful of chips. "Makes our lives easier." She said happily.

"I see. But what about the ones who want to hurt you?" Petra asked. Eren smirked darkly.

"That's where I come in. I may not be part of the club, but they're all my friends. If someone wants to mess with them, I'll fuck them up!" Mikasa punched him in the arm, causing the tanned boy in rubbed his wound.

"We have friends out of the club that help deter them. Bert's current assignment and boyfriend is very protective of him and his friends. So if he sees someone giving us a hard time, he helps us out." Armin said lightly.

"He also stops Eren when he takes it to far." Molbit said next, sighing lightly.

"Hey! They fucking deserve it!" Eren snapped lightly. Hanji watched everything with bright eyes.

"And you didn't kill Levi because?" Everyone quietened and turned to her. "What?" Eren sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"I thought we went over this, he HOT!" Eren said. Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him and Eren shrugged. "It's true." Hanji nodded as she smiled.

"I want to join!" She chirped. "What about you Petra?" Petra nodded slowly.

"I wouldn't mind. It sounds like fun. I'm a little nervous about being targeted, but if people like Eren will protect me, I could give it a go." Mikasa, Armin and Marco looked at each other and nodded, standing.

"Petra and Hanji. Are you sure you want to join? You are going to have to get into relationships with people you may not want to associate with. Hanji, since you're dating Molbit, you won't be on active duty, but Petra, since you're currently single, you need to be aware that at any time, we may ask you to get into that kind of relationship." Mikasa said. The two nodded.

"The president will give you your assignments. If you can't break a player, it's alright to admit it. Not everyone can do it." Marco added. "And it's an emotionally draining job. When you enter relationship status, you need to expect to be cheated on, tossed aside, and used. It's not the healthiest, and if you can't do it, pull out. No one here will blame you and we will all be here to help you recover." Petra nodded slowly.

"Alright. I understand." She said, looking determined. Armin was the last to speak.

"The last thing is to have fun. We don't just break players, we actually make real connections with them and become real friends. We don't use them. They will be there for us, and we'll be there for them." He smiled lightly.

"Alright, we understand!" Petra and Hanji said in unison. Christa stood from her quiet corner and approached them.

"Under no circumstances should you share the identity of the president." She said. "They are a target, and no one can fight off over ten people on their own."

"Try me." Eren said. Everyone turned to him. "Got it, I'll leave so you can reveal who the president is." And Eren stood, exiting the room and shutting it behind him.

"So, who is it?" Hanji asked, looking among the students in front of her. The members gazes turned completely cold.

"We need to be sure you actually want to join. We can not, under any circumstances, risk the identity of the president. What are your intentions for joining." Bert said, the shy boy seemed completely terrifying when serious.

"I want to break Levi." The two said in unison.

"I've been his friend since grade school and I hate watching him do this to himself! I may have only met Molby through him because Levi used him, but he's hurting to many people. I want him to be happy." She was completely serious. Petra then nodded.

"I'm one of Levi's ex-girlfriends, and it hurt finding out he didn't have any real feelings for me. I don't want others to go through the same thing. If I have to go through it over and over, so be it! If I can protect other's hearts, then I'll deal with heartbreak a hundred times!" The members smiled as Mikasa turned to the door.

"Come in President." The door opened and the two new members looked to it to see Eren walking back in with a wide smile on his face.

"Willkommen im Club." (Welcome to the club)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have two new members! Next chapter will be Hanji and Petra getting assignments and some interactions with Levi!! NOTE: I am not an expert, I don't even know HOW to break players, but I'm gonna go through what I THINK would change someone's mind. But we all know that in the end, love is going to be the main force.


	8. Chapter 8

Hanji and Petra stared at the green eyed boy with dropped jaws.

"YOU'RE the PRESIDENT!" Hanji squealed. Petra just continued to stare. Eren smirked as he nodded.

"Yup. I am. And I'm the best." He inspected his nails as he bragged. "I've broken the worst. And I've NEVER failed." Hanji shook her head.

"It's impossible to have statistics like that." Eren just looked at her.

"You remember Brad?" Hanji and Petra flinched and nodded. That boy was horrible. He was horrid with girls. But he did a complete one eighty and is currently engaged. "Broke him." Eren smirked. "And now look at him. And he was at the top of the 'douche player' list. If I can break him, I can break anyone."

"Could you break Levi?" Petra asked. Eren's smirk widened.

"Work in progress." Hanji stood and slammed her hands on the desk in front of her.

"No way! I wanted to break Levi! He's my friend and I've known him since we were kids!" Eren nodded.

"Yes, I know this. But when he was put into our sights, you weren't in the club." Hanji frowned as she sat down. "Armin, who do we have that we can assign Petra too?" Armin went to his desk and looked through his papers.

"No one as of yet. Do you want me to look for Hanji?" Ern shook his head.

"Nope. I have an assignment for her. Petra, you're going to be on recon duty with Mikasa. What you two are doing is keeping an eye out for player activity." The strawberry blond nodded.

"What about me? Who am I assigned too?" Hanji asked, excited that she had an assignment already, though she was bummed it wasn't going to be Levi. Eren stood in front of her and smiled.

"How would you like to help me with my current assignment?" Hanji just stared at him until it clicked and she nearly screamed.

"You mean Levi?" Eren nodded.

"I'm supposed to be entering relationship status with him, but I'm going to need help. If you really are as good friends with Levi as I've heard and seen, I'm going to need your help. You know his ins and outs. I'm going to need those. Not only that, but no one's ever gone through the entire PBC before, so I'm going to need all the help I can get." Hanji nodded excitedly, before stopping.

"What happens when you break him?" She asked, completely serious. Eren smiled a little.

"We stay together until one of us breaks it off... or dies." Hanji's eyes widened.

"Dies?!" Her and Petra shouted. Eren nodded, blushing slightly. Armin decided to come and save him.

"We're all human, and teenagers. We want to find someone to love us as much as we love them. Entering relationship status is a very difficult thing. Eren aligns interests between the players and available members. He won't put someone who hates the other together."

"So Eren's also a match maker?" Hanji asked. Eren blushed a little more.

"Yup! That's how me and Connie got together!" Sasha sang happily. "And Bert and Reiner are too cute!" She said, causing the taller male to blush.

"It's a player breakers job to break players, but we have our own love lives to worry about too. So if we can incorporate the two together, things sometimes run more smoothly."

"But what does that have to do with dying?" Hanji asked.

"You guys aim for relationships that end in marriage?" Petra asked. Eren's face turned as red as Mikasa's scarf. Hanji just stared at Eren and then squealed.

"That's so cute!" And she clung to Eren. "You and Levi would be the cutest! I approve and accept and I better be in the wedding party!" Eren pretty damn near fainted.

"Hanji! They aren't even dating yet!" Molbit said, trying to pull his girlfriend off his friend. Hanji blinked a few times before making a noise of realization.

"Oh yeah! I'm totally going to hook you two up then! All of his currents are assholes and bitches anyways!" Eren nodded slowly as she let go.

"Thanks. For now, we're going to work me to being his friend. From there, we'll progress. But right now, we need to assign times him and I can meet so he can teach me French!" Eren smiled wide. "I can't wait!"

"Is that the only reason you want to be with him?" Petra asked, slightly cold. Eren shook his head automatically.

"No! Hell no! It's just a bonus." Hanji then looked to Eren.

"What do you like about him?" She asked. Eren sighed.

"I don't know him well enough to know much. All I can say is he's hot and athletic, and I like that. And he can teach me French. Once I get to know him more, I'm hoping to like him more."

"He's got shitty humor." Mikasa said. Hanji and Petra began to chuckle.

"It's true. He does. He makes shit jokes." Hanji said. Eren sighed.

"In was zur Hölle bin ich da hineingeraten?" Eren said, slipping into German. "Alright. Well since the rest of you have dated him, give me some insight." Eren said. If he was going to date someone, he was going to fucking love them. And since everyone around him, except Hanji, was his assignments ex, hopefully ONE of them could tell him something that will spike his interest. (What the fuck have I gotten myself into?)

"Well... he's a clean freak." Hanji said. Eren nodded as he took out pen and paper and started to write 'pro', 'con', and 'other' to organize Levi's triats and habits. Clean freak was an other because Eren could care less if his boyfriend was going to be a clean freak or not. 

"He loves tea." Sahsa said as she ripped open another bag of chips.

"He's quiet." Bert said, fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously.

"He's dedicated to his school work!" Armin chirped happily.

"He's more of a stay at home then go out person." Marco said as he smiled lightly.

"He knows how to be a gentlemen." Christa said as she also smiled.

"He's a cuddler." Petra giggled. Everyone just stared at her. "I dated him for, like, three months before I found out he had seven other people besides me. And he LOVES cuddling." Eren dropped his pen.

"Abgemacht. Fuck everything else. He likes to cuddle, that's all I need." Eren sat there for a second before picking his pen back up. "What else can you tell me?" Petra smiled, but it was a little sad. (Done deal!)

"Even if he's not loyal to dating relationships, he's loyal to his friends. No one messes with us without him knowing. He's not afraid to break someone's arms to keep us safe. Friends aren't the same as partners to him. Friends mean something special to him and he's hell bent to keep them happy, even if it hurts him. He'll brush off any date if one of his friends need help." Eren's pen slipped from his fingers as he just stared at the new member.

"Hurensohn. Fuck what I said about cuddling. If I can break Levi, he could be the best partner ever." Eren looked at everything he had written. There were no cons. Eren sighed deeply. "Give me the cons." Everyone sighed as the exs crossed their arms, except Petra, who jumped right on it. (Son of a bitch)

"He may be able to act like a gentlemen, but he can be a total ass if you say the wrong thing. He doesn't apologize, EVER. And he doesn't care if he breaks your heart, obviously. He's nit picky and hates when people interrupt him when he's doing school work. He hates EVERYTHING about love, and will ditch and stand you up and not even give a reason. He won't even lie! And he's honest, to a fault. If you ask if your ass looks fat, he will not hold back on telling you. If you ask if he's cheating, he'll tell you yes. If he wants to dump you, he'll do it to your face and won't care who's around or what you're doing." Eren sighed as he wrote this all down.

"I see honesty as a pro. And the rest of those may be cons, but they aren't anything I haven't seen before. And the school work thing is a good trait if you ask me." Eren said. "It doesn't seem too bad. I can see a few good points and bad. Nothing to bad."

"He has a foul mouth." Petra added. Eren looked to her.

"I cuss people out in seven different languages. You think I give a fuck if he swears like a sailor? My Mom was a fucking MARINE! I'm not scared." Hanji and Petra stared at him with wide eyes."

"You're mom was a marine?" Eren nodded.

"Why do you think club is so military style? I got everything from my mom." Mikasa nodded.

"Even the idea to start the club." She said as she adjusted her scarf.

"How's that?" Eren smirked.

"Who do you think taught me how to break players?" Hanji began to giggle as the meeting came to a close and Eren switched back to whiny brother mood as they left the club room, causing Petra and Hanji to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. There was no Levi interaction, but he was mentioned! And I got some of his little traits and quirks out, but that's not all of them. And I think having a cuddly Levi is cute! Especially since he doesn't seem cuddly, like, ever.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Levi was greeted by Hanji at the front gate of the school.

"What the fuck do you want four eyes?" He asked as she put an arm around him.

"I came to tell you that I met the president of the PBC!" She sang. Levi rolled his eyes.

"You joined the bunch of losers?" Hanji puffed out a cheek.

"They aren't losers!"

"They are if they think they can beat me." He said as they continued to walk to the building.

"I think the president can. Especially since they have me to help!" Levi scowled.

"You've been assigned to me? And there president has to?" Hanji nodded.

"Yup! And I think we can break you!" Levi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What the fuck ever. It won't happen and you know it." Hanji shrugged before she seemed to remember something.

"Hey, are you going to help that Eren kid from this weekend? You said you'd teach him French right?" Levi quirked an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" Hanji shrugged.

"I'm trying to break you aren't I?" She said. "Why don't you two meet up this Friday after school?" Levi shrugged.

"I'm going out with the bitch from Karanese." Hanji sighed.

"I'm sure bookiboo is not as important as that multi-lingual cutie." Hanji said. Levi just looked at her. "What? He is cute! And you can't lie to me. I see the way you watch that ass."Levi sighed.

"Are you encouraging me to pick up another relationship?" Hanji's look hardened.

"I won't LET you date him if you have twenty other whores on retainer. If you go after that boy, he will be the ONLY boyfriend you have. And that means no girlfriends either. He will be your only romantic relationship." Hanji said sternly. Levi smirked.

"You can't stop me from going after him if I want." Hanji crossed her arms.

"I won't let you. But you can tutor him. So ditch the bitch and teach that boy some French! He was so excited when you said you'd teach him. So do it!" Levi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm sure the bitch will go to that stupid cafe anyways." Hanji nodded.

"And do me a favor. Don't put the moves on him while he's trying to learn French. The boy may think you're hot, but that doesn't mean anything. No relationship with Eren unless he's the only one." And Hanji left Levi at the door. Levi watched her leave before heading to his locker.

Does she really think that she can tell him what to do? Telling him he can't have something just makes him want it more. And if Eren was supposed to be off limits, he'd date the kid. All's fair in love and war. Even if love is a myth.

Needless to say, Levi didn't bother texting the bitch, and just walked up to Eren when he saw him in the hall.

"Hey brat, you want to learn French? Meet me here after school Friday." Levi handed Eren a piece of paper and then walked off. Eren watched him walk away as Hanji walked up to the brunette.

"Looks like my plan worked." She said with a smile. Eren looked to her and cocked his head.

"What?" Hanji smiled wider.

"You want to enter relationship status right? Well, here's the first step. I told him he couldn't date you till he dumped all his other toys, and Levi loves a challenge. And I know we're trying to break him from being a player, but he's going to be ditching a hoe from Karanese for you. And I mean it when I say she's a bitch. I've met her once and she was all over Levi and wouldn't stop trying to kiss and she kept glaring at me and telling me how ugly I was when Levi had walked away." Hanji crossed her arms. "Bitch deserves to be stood up." Eren nodded slowly and looked at the paper in his hand.

"So he's ditching a bitch to teach me French?" Hanji nodded. "But this Friday? Damn it. I need to ask my mom if she'll allow it." Hanji snickered.

"Still need an escort to and from school?" Eren nodded as one of his friends greeted him. "Who was that?" Eren smirked.

"Recently broken player of mine." He whispered. The hallway wasn't full of kids, and they never paid attention to him anyways, but he didn't want to out right admit he broke players. People might put two and two together, and he didn't need that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! Eren's first French lesson has been established! And Levi has set his sights on Eren! I'm not sure who the bitch will be yet. But she's going to come up a few more times. I'm not sure if she's going to be a character from AoT/SnK or an OC yet... maybe OC because then I can make her the biggest bitch I want and no one can be like 'That character is OOC' even though most of my characters are anyways!


	10. Chapter 10

Friday rolled around and Eren was allowed to go to Levi's to learn French. He was ecstatic that another language was going to be under his belt. He looked at the paper and noticed that he was going to be going to 57 Stohess Avenue. Eren's eyes bugged. That was one of the nicest neighborhoods in the entire fucking city!

When he walked up to the house, Eren's jaw dropped. And he thought Hanji's house on Rose Street was nice! This house was GORGEOUS! It was two stories, and most likely had a finished basement AND attic, making it more like a fucking three or four story house. It was black with white shutters, which was a strange color combination because you almost never saw a house that was painted black. It was rare, but it looked great!

The lawn was well kept as well and Eren wondered if that could be from Levi, or if they were well off enough to afford someone to do it. Eren wasn't sure, but it was fucking possible by the looks of things.

Eren pushed the door bell and a woman answered. She had bleach blond hair and looked WAY to young to be a mother of anyone above the age of three.

"Hello, and who are you?" And she wasn't that nice. Pretty, but not that nice. Why does it not surprise Eren someone like this lives in Levi's house? He barely knew the dude on a personal level and he could tell this was a norm.

"My name's Eren. Levi invited me over for a tutoring session." Eren said, bowing his head lightly. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Levi! One of your significant others is here!" She called. Eren's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I'm not-"

"We aren't dating. Calm down bitch." The woman's eyes narrowed.

"It's Stephanie." Levi sighed.

"And next week you'll probably be gone. I don't give a shit." Levi got to the bottom of the stairs. "Salut gosse. You ready?" Eren nodded excitedly as Levi brought him to the stairs. "We'll be in my room. Don't bug us." And they headed up the stairs. Eren was nervous. He always was the first time in a players house before they've broken. (Hello brat)

As they got into Levi's room, Eren noticed three things. One, it was so clean he could probably lick the floor and end up having a cleaner tongue then before he licked it. Two, he was hit with the scent of lilacs and vanilla. And three, Levi had TONS of stuffed animals displayed neatly around the room on any surface that didn't hold books or CDs.

"W-Wow." He said as he looked at a small pink stuffed bunny on Levi's night stand. Levi clicked his tongue.

"They're from the fucking girls and boys I've dated and am currently dating. Fuckers just keep giving them to me like they're going out of style. I haven't got rid of them because they make great fucking re-gifts for new suckers." Levi said as he sat on his bed. "Nous commençons. Je vais vous dire maintenant, je ne vais pas être facile avec toi, et vous allez falloir apprendre vite parce que je ne suis pas merdique patiente." Eren nodded, though he didn't understand a damn thing Levi just said, though with his knowledge of Latin, Spanish, and Italian, he could guess what a few of the words were. (Let's begin. I'm gonna tell you now brat, I'm not going to be easy on you, and you're going to have to learn fast because I'm not fucking patient.)

"You have no idea what I said, do you?" Eren shrugged.

"S-Something about... starting?" Eren said dumbly. Levi nodded and they got to work learning the basics.

"Merci le Dieu tu es un apprenant vite." Levi said, leaning back on his head board. Eren smirked lightly. (Thank God you're a fast learner.)

"J'ai appris Latin, bien sûr je suis un apprenant vite. Français dérivé de Latin." It wasn't spoken perfectly, but Levi could at least understand it. (I learned Latin, of course I'm a fast learner. French came from Latin.)

"Peu importe. Nous allons avec les bonnes choses. Gros mots. Première, et plus important, merde." And so Eren began to learn curse words in French, and the younger boy had to admit, he was enjoying this incredibly. Swears were his favorite in any language. And now he could just go nuts when he cussed people out! (Whatever. Let's move onto to the good stuff. Swears. First, and most importantly, is fuck.)

"That's enough for today." Levi said, stretching lightly. He had only gone though a few of his favorite curse words and swears in French, but Eren picked them up and learned them happily, trying extra hard to get their pronunciation right.

"Levi! Is your new toy staying for dinner?" Stephanie called up. Eren growled.

"Fick dich Schlampe! Ich bin kein verdammtes Spielzeug!!" Eren shouted down in German. Levi just stared at him fo a minute. "My mom will want me home soon. So I won't be staying." Eren said, a little calmer, but it was obvious to Levi he was forcing it. (Fuck you bitch! I'm no fucking toy!)

"Whatever." Levi said as he opened his door. "He's not my new fucking toy putain!" Levi yelled down. "And he needs to go home." Levi showed Eren to his door. "We should probably stick with doing this on Fri-" Levi's phone started ringing and he sighed as 'Bitch Came Back' started to play. Levi looked at the phone and sighed. "See you later brat." Levi answered the phone as he shut the door. (bitch)

"Levi! Where are you! I've been waiting for almost an hour." She whined. Levi only knew it was the Bitch from Karanese because of how fucking whiny she was. The other girl wasn't bad, but they barely saw each other so he was probably going to end it with her this weekend anyways.

"I was tutoring someone in French." Levi said as he headed to he dining room where his dad was sitting with the current fuck toy.

"But I'm your bookiboo and surely I'm more important then some tutoring lesson." Levi sighed as he sat down.

"No, you aren't. I had promised this kid I'd teach him French, and I'm following through with it. Deal with it." He heard a huff.

"Whatever. I better see you tomorrow at the cafe! You owe me for standing me up!" Levi just sighed and hung up.

"Which one was that?" Levi's dad, Kenny, asked.

"The one from Karanese. She's pissed I decided to tutor someone in French then go to a fucking cafe to waste my money on her."

"Why keep her then?" Kenny asked. Levi shrugged.

"Why not?" Kenny hummed as they finished their meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I keep reading things where Levi lives in WHITE houses or light colored houses. And I thought 'My house is painted black and it looks awesome with white shutters, Levi's going to live in a black house' so Levi's house is my house, only a million times better! And where I live, there are no houses that are painted black. Hell, my street is full of white and gray houses. Anyways, so there was there first French teaching thingy. What'cha think? I know it switches between German and French, but the entire story will be like that for the most part.


	11. Chapter 11

Monday came with Eren pretty damn near ecstatic. He had a great time learning French because Levi was actually a pretty good teacher. And that made him pretty damn happy. It was nice. He could definitely see himself being friends with Levi, that wouldn't be a problem. It was picturing him in a relationship with Levi.

Could Eren do it? Yes, but he didn't get that tingly feeling he was hoping he'd have. But Eren knew that love doesn't always slap you in the face right off the bat. Sometimes it grows like a flower, sometimes a tree, and sometimes it sneaks up on you before jump scaring you till you piss yourself like THIS FUCKING FOX KEPT DOING IN THIS DAMN GAME!

"If it scares you that badly, stop playing it." Armin said as they sat together during study hall.

"No Armin. I'm on the fifth fucking night and I've almost made it four times! And there's three more games and all the spin offs. I've GOT to play them!" Armin sighed as he watched Eren try again.

"What's the point of Five Nights at Freddy's?"

"To live through five nights at this shitty pizza place that's going under where the animatronics move at night and come to kill you. I think there's supposed to be some deeper shit behind it all, but I don't remember or care and- FUCK YOU FOXY!" Eren shut his laptop and crossed his arms, pouting.

"Done?" Eren shook his head.

"Taking a break. I'm about to punch a hole through my fucking computer. If I take a break and breath, I'll be able to- fuck it I'm playing again." And Eren opened the laptop again to continue trying to survive the fifth night. Armin sighed as he went back to his homework. Ten minutes later they packed up and headed out to there next class. Biology for Eren and Calculus for Armin.

"Have fun in Bio." Armin said. Eren groaned slightly.

"Yeah, have fun in the Math/English combo." Armin chuckled as he nodded and walked away. Eren sighed as he began his trek to the Biology lab. As he went, he saw a few of his newer friends, some older ones. He smiled as they said hello and hey. That when Eren heard someone crying.

His internal instinct kicked in and he went straight to the source of the sound. It wasn't in the girl's bathroom, which was good, because though Eren would have no issue barging into the girls restroom to see what was wrong, it was frowned upon. What he found, was Krista, crying in one of the stairwells. That boiled Eren's blood.

"Krista, what's wrong?" The blond looked up at him, make up running down her face with big tears. She stood slowly and that's when Eren saw the bruise on her face. It was a hand mark, and her arms were also bruised. The blond hiccuped a bit.

"S-Some of the boys. Freshmen. Th-They heard about me being in the player breaker club."

"Did they do anything else than beat you up?" Krista shook her head. Eren sighed internally for that, but he was now pissed. Extremely and endlessly pissed. Someone was going to pay for this. And Eren gave no shits.

"Eren?" He turned to see Mikasa.

"Mikasa, take Krista to the nurse's office. Krista, do you remember the boys that did this to you? Their names or anything else about them?" Krista nodded, relayed the names, and Mikasa took Krista to the nurse. Eren walked out from the stair well and began thinking, planning what was the best course of action to bring pain to the assholes that did this to one of his friends.

Eren made it just in time to biology, and afterwards he went straight to the lunchroom and found the boys that thought beating up his friend was a good idea.

It didn't matter that Krista was a girl, because truth be told, sometimes a bitch needs it. Though boys doing it is frowned upon by society, and it sometimes didn't settle well with Eren, but his mom said if he needs to smack a bitch, to go nuts. But that wasn't the point at the moment.

"Hey guys!" Eren said with a wide smile, but his voice was anything BUT chipper. The four boys turned to him. "We need to have a chat! We can have it here, or we can take this outside, either one works for me." The boys laughed at him.

"What the fuck did we do to you?" Eren picked one of them up by the collar and glared.

"You think beating up a girl is funny you shit?" One of the boys chuckled.

"You talking about that Krista whore?" Eren didn't answer as his fist sunk into the kids jaw, sending him to the floor and causing the room to quiet down.

"Krista isn't a fucking whore you wichser! She's anything but! She's kind hearted and doesn't deserve your shit!" One of the others stood and cracked his knuckles, obviously ready to stand up for himself and friends. (wanker)

"She's part of the PBC." Eren turned a dangerous eye to the boy, who automatically faltered.

"And? What's the point?" The boy didn't respond as Eren sent a kick into his gut, never releasing the boy whose collar was still tight in his fist. "That NEVER justifies beating someone up?"

"Then what justifies what you're doing?" The boy in Eren's hands asked. Eren head butted him as Reiner stood to head over.

"I'm getting payback for a friend who was beaten up and couldn't defend herself! You ganged up on her!" And after hitting the four around a few more times, and successfully giving them bloody noses and at least one black eye each, Reiner managed to pull the still furious brunette away.

"Calm down dude." The large blond said as he forced Eren to sit down next to Mikasa. The girl sighed.

"You're going to get in trouble again." Eren sighed as he looked over to Krista.

"How are you doing?" He asked. The blond smiled lightly.

"I'm fine. Thank you Eren." The freckled brunette next to her scoffed.

"I could've dealt with them." She said. It was Ymir, Krista's girlfriend. "You should've come to me, babe."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault I found her. Besides, no one said you couldn't go have a crack at them." Eren said, and before anyone could stop her, Ymir was gone. Ymir wasn't a nasty bitch, but she was VERY protective of Krista, and the fact someone hurt HER angel, let's say that if the cracking sound and scream heard a few minutes later was anything to go on, it was pretty damn near a death sentence.

"You're both going to be in huge trouble." Armin said, though not as worried as he would've been last year. He was used to it, if Eren didn't get in trouble at least once a week, it wasn't Eren.

"Hey, I didn't break any bones!" Eren defended. And as he continued lunch, he didn't notice the pair of silver eyes watching him with slight interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foxy's my fav animatronic from FNAF, even though I've never actually played it or watched someone play it...  
> anyways, I hope no one thinks my views on hitting girls supports abuse or anything. As a female myself, I can say that sometimes we need it. I mean, females can hit any gender/sex, but males can only hit males? Sometimes a bitch needs a hit! And sometimes the only one available to deliver it is a guy. Does that mean they should physically abuse? No. I do not agree with that at all. And Eren will NEVER hit a girl in this story.... though headbutts may happen... not quiet sure yet... I feel like I'm stepping into dangerous territory with that....  
> But seriously, Calculus. Math and English.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning. I sometimes forget is I spell it Krista, or Christa. So is at anytime you see it 'Christa' TELL ME SO THAT I CAN FIX IT!

Eren had detention for a week, Ymir had Saturday detention for a month, and the four boys who beat up Krista were fine besides the original damage from Eren and a few broken bones from Ymir. Carla wasn't pleased, Grisha felt the same, but they understood why Eren did it, though Eren was sassed.

"Eren Grisha Jaeger, I am disappointed in you." Carla said as Eren sat on the living room couch, again, getting his weekly lecture. "Standing up for your friends is great, but sending those boys to the hospital-"

"Hey! That was Ymir! She's the one that bro-" Carla's glare shut Eren's mouth completely as Mikasa and Grisha sat in the kitchen, discussing how their days where. It was rare for Grishe to be home before dinner, even rarer before the two teens came home. Eren would love to be talking with him right now, but he did something stupid, and is being punished. As he should, but he'd still like to spend time with his father.

"I don't care who sent them to the hospital in the end, you should be happy no one's calling the cops." Eren sighed.

"Yes ma'am." Eren said as he rested his head on his hand. Carla crossed her arms.

"Eren, I understand they beat up one of your friends. And I know that finding Krista beat up in the stairwell upset you. But we need to do something about that temper." Eren sat up a little.

"Mom." He whined. Carla shook her head.

"For the next two weeks, Mikasa and Armin will be escorting you to and from school. And I will be having the staff at school watching you closely. You are to have one of your friends on you at all times. Am I understood?" Eren sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes ma'am." Carla nodded before smiling.

"Now go tell your father about your day." Eren smiled before jumping up, kissing his mother's cheek, and rushing into the kitchen to join in the conversation. Carla stayed in the living room, smiling lightly.

"He's just like me when I was his age." She said to herself, giggling lightly before joining her family in the kitchen.

The next day, Eren was walked to his classes, and since he was friends with a good portion of the student body, almost everyone was willing to be his escort. And that also meant Levi wasn't always able to get close to the brat, which made the junior want to be closer to him more.

Levi wasn't sure why, but he definitely wanted to spend more time with this brat. But he never had time. He had broken up with one of his girlfriends over the weekend, and one of his boyfriends dumped him for a guy willing to drop to his knees in the blink of an eye. Levi wasn't heartbroken, wasn't even upset. He got dumped as much as he dumped others. More often in fact.

Also, the 'bitch from Karanese' had forced him to spend the entire weekend with her, making his other two boyfriends suspicious. Not like Levi cared, the two boys knew he was cheating on them already, they were just in denial. And when they finally accepted the fact that he didn't actually love them, they'd leave. And Levi would move on, probably pick up a couple more girls, maybe boys. He's been leaning more towards boys. Girls were clingy as fuck if the bitch was anything to go by.

Levi happily turned his phone on silent as he walked into the hell hole called the cafeteria. He usually never ate in there, but Hanji, Petra, and Molbit have been insisting to eat inside, and Erwin and Auruo almost always agree with them, so inside was were Levi was.

"Oh my gosh, did you see that Eren boy?" Hanji laughed. "He's being escorted to class." That caught Levi's attention.

"Why is that?" He asked, tone disinterested. Molbit sighed.

"His mother. He's to be escorted everywhere for two weeks." The dirty blond said. "It's to keep him from causing trouble."

"He sounds like some stupid pu-" And Aurou bit his tongue. Hanji, Petra, and Molbit glared at him, but it was Molbit who spoke.

"He was standing up for a friend. Krista had gotten beaten up for being in the PBC." The two girls nodded. "Eren HATES it when his friends get hurt." Levi made sure to keep that information in the back of his head. Eren was willing to beat the shit out of people to defend his friends.

"Hey Levi." Petra caught the black haired teens attention. "Speaking of Eren, you never told us of how your tutoring session went?" Levi just shrugged as he drank his milk.

"Brat's a fast learner. He'll be swearing the assholes he beats the shit out of in fluent French in a month." He said. Hanji hummed.

"So... I heard your two steps closer to being single!" Hanji pretty damn near chirped. Friends normally weren't so happy when friends where losing relationships, but if you have five, and you're Levi, losing them is great! Especially when trying to hook him up with someone who will break his playing streak.

"Yeah, and? Good riddance." Hanji smiled.

"Three more and you could pursue Eren!" Levi almost choked on his milk while Erwin cocked a furry brow and Aurou rolled his eyes.

"Why would Levi want to go out with a-" And Aurou bit his tongue again.

"He thinks he's hot and loves checking out his ass in the halls." Levi narrowed his eyes. "It's true. And you were pouting on our way to English when you saw he was walking with two other boys." Levi's eyes hardened.

"Watch it fucking four eyes." Hanji just smiled as she leaned forward.

"Is he coming over for French lessons this Friday?" She asked. Levi rolled his eyes.

"If he needs a fucking escort everywhere, no." Hanji pouted, before a giant smile split her face.

"You can be his escort!" Levi cocked an eyebrow. "Friday is in three days. That should be enough time to get to know Eren a little better and become his friend, therefor making it okay in his mother's eyes for you to escort him to and from your house!" Levi hummed in response. He could get to know the brat, and if they're friends, asking the brat out wouldn't be too hard. He'd have Eren hook, line, and sinker.

"You have club activities after school?" Levi asked. Hanji shook her head. "Invite the brat to your house after school. I'll be over as well." Hanji nodded.

"But remember," Petra chimed in. "No putting the moves on Eren until AFTER you dump the other three." Levi rolled his eyes. Two people say no? Now he REALLY wanted Eren.


	13. Chapter 13

Levi was already sitting in Hanji's living room on the couch when she came home with Eren.

"Thanks for offering to help me with my bio, Hanji." Levi smirked lightly at the sound of Eren's voice.

"Salut gosse." He heard Eren inhale quickly.

"Levi's here?" There was a bit of unintelligible whispering before he heard Eren speak again. "Okay." Eren entered the living room and sat next to Levi.

"You're helping him with homework?" Levi asked. Hanji nodded a bit.

"Yeah! Well... kind of." Hanji said. "Eren only has book work to do and is only really stuck on cell division." Eren nodded.

"Yeah. I feel kind of stupid, but I get the phases mixed up and can't remember the acronym my biology teacher taught us. It's like... AMPT or something." Hanji giggled as Eren began to pull out his biology book.

"No Eren, it's PMAT. Prophase, Metaphase, Anaphase, and Telophase." Eren nodded.

"Right." Eren pulled out his glasses and put them on. Levi just stared at him, watching the sophomore work for at least fifteen minutes before the green eyed boy looked over to him. "What are you here for Levi?" He asked while taking off his glasses.

"Well, shit specs asked me to come over." Eren nodded slowly as Hanji stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go get us some snacks. Remember Levi, hands off." The black haired teen rolled his eyes as she left for the kitchen. Eren sat quietly with Levi.

"So... you got in enough trouble to need escorts huh?" Levi asked, trying to make conversation that could lead to something he hoped would be interesting. Eren sighed as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, for two weeks." Levi hummed.

"So I guess that means we have to put off our French tutoring lessons for a bit." Eren's head snapped towards him.

"What? N-No. I-I just need to find someone who can bring me to and from your hou-" Levi shook his head.

"I don't want any of your friends knowing where I live." Eren frowned a little. "Why don't I escort you?" Levi slipped in. Eren sighed.

"Mom says only friends can escort me." Levi clicked his tongue.

"I get the brat. That's exactly my fucking point." Eren's eyes widened slightly.

"What? You mean... you wanna be friends?" Levi rolled his eyes this time and sighed exasperatedly.

"Wasn't the whole point of shit specs toy bringing you here a few weeks ago meant for that exact fucking purpose?" Eren smiled a bit.

"True, but I didn't think you liked me. I thought you only decided to teach me French to make me shut up." Eren knew better than that, of course, but he knew a lot of people who would give him his way to make him shut up.

"Listen brat, if I don't like someone, I don't want anything to do with them, and I avoid them. Am I avoiding you?" Eren's smile grew.

"So do you like me!"

"He sure as hell loves oogling your ass." Hanji said as she walked in with a bowl of fruit and a few juice boxes. Levi glared at her, and his eyes zeroed in on the boxes.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me? What are we, thre-"

"Juice boxes? Fuck yes!" Eren happily took one and poked the straw to, a wide smile on his face as Hanji giggled and sat down, sending Levi a look. Levi just watched Eren for a few seconds before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"For some reason, that doesn't fucking surprise me." And so Levi grabbed a box and drank from it.

"You used to love juice boxes." Hanji said as she grabbed an apple from the bowl. Levi shook his head.

"Yes, when I was fucking six. I'm seventeen now, Hanji." The girl giggled.

"Yeah, you were drinking so much juice you forgot to drink your milk." Levi growled as Eren almost chocked on his juice and started to laugh.

"Is that why he's so sho-"

"Remember what I said about short jokes, brat." Levi warned. Eren turned to him, completely straight faced.

"Yes. And if you remember what I said, I said I didn't give a shit who I offended, I only wanted to know which toes I was stepping on when I said something." I which Eren turned back to Hanji. "Who pissed in his cornflakes?" Hanji sputtered as she began to laugh.

"I think he did this time." She giggled, causing Levi to glare at the two.

"Well fuck both of you." Eren and Hanji giggled a little. Eren had to admit that Levi was cute when he was irritated.

"Just messing with you man." Eren said as he put his biology book and glasses away. "So, what do we wanna do?" Hanji shrugged as she continued to eat her apple.

"We could always play twenty questions. Find out more about each other."

"No." Levi said quickly. "I know enough about you, and I know that the brat doesn't want to know you as well as I do." Hanji pouted.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" She asked, though she wasn't actually offended.

"I mean I doubt he wants to know that when you were three you ate three spiders you killed and dipped in chocolate." Eren cringed while Hanji burst out laughing.

"Silly Levi. It was four. And they are considered delicacies in some places."

"Well this sure as hell isn't one of them damn it." Levi said, pointing to the floor as he did so. Hanji sighed.

"Fine, then. You two can play it with each other." Levi rolled his eyes as Eren nodded.

"Alright. First question. What is your least favorite school subject?" Eren asked. Levi shrugged.

"I don't particularly have one. What about you brat?"

"English. I speak it, I shouldn't need to learn it. Though I understand why we have to. We'd never speak proper English with how fucked up our language is. That's why I like foreign languages. They're so much simpler." Levi nodded. It was true. English was a bitch. "Anyways, what's your favorite subject?"

"Home Economics." Eren almost laughed. He knew Levi was really good in that class, but know it made sense why.

"Mine is... I guess it would be health." Levi hummed in response. They continued going back and forth with school related questions and a few simple favorites before Levi asked a personal question.

"Sexual Orientation?" Eren chuckled a bit while Hanji looked a little worried.

"I thought we had already established I'm gay. And your bi right?" Levi nodded.

"Right." Hanji just smiled like an idiot. "Anyways, how many people have you dated?" Hanji glared at Levi then. Levi had a set of questions he asked potential interests. One of them is the amount of people the interest dated, because if they made it that far, Levi wanted to know what he might be getting himself into.

"Zero." Eren ended up answering with a blush. Levi just stared at him.

"You're kidding?" Levi asked. Eren shook his head. "You've never dated someone before?" Eren nodded.

"I've never kissed someone that wasn't family or close friend before either."

"That's bull. I see you kissing girls in the hall all the time." Eren frowned.

"Getting kisses on the cheek. And I want you to remember you just said GIRLS. The only guy I've kissed was Armin. When we were six."

"So you've never had your first kiss?" Eren nodded.

"Yeah. I'm a fucking sap for cliche romantic shit. Sort of. I know it's not always this amazing spectacular thing. Sometimes the first kiss is the worse kiss, andthe first time for teens is usually in the back seat of a car or at a party were both participants are drunk as fuck. The only thing I know I want is that my first anything will be with me in my right mind." Levi just stared at him. "I won't even bother asking how many people you've dated, because I don't wanna know. So I'll ask this instead. If I asked you out, what would you say?" Levi's eyes widened briefly before turning into a smirk.

"Well that all depends brat." Eren kept his smirk back. He had Levi right were he wanted him.

"Oh no." Hanji said. "Levi, I said no. So didn't Petra." Levi shrugged.

"If the brat asks me out, I can't just refuse him." They went back and forth a few times before Eren cut back in.

"You never answered my question Levi." Levi turned back to him. "If I asked you out, what would you say?" Levi smirked again.

"When and where?" Eren smiled lightly.

"Saturday, about noon, Maria Park?" Levi nodded, putting his arm around Eren's shoulder's and smirking triumphantly at Hanji.

"It's a date. Now if you'll excuse me. I gotta take a piss." And Levi left, leaving Hanji and Eren to share smirks as they high fived. Target obtained, relationship status in reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to get them together chapters ago, but hey, sometimes plot gets in the way of itself. Anyways, next chapter will either be the date, the next Friday tutor session, or maybe even a week day where Eren reveals his progress. Everything will fall into place soon, don't worry my sweets! =)


	14. Chapter 14

Hanji, Levi, and Eren hung out for another hour before Eren got a call from his mother telling his he HAD to be home. So Hanji offered to bring him home while Levi went in his own car. After Levi was for sure out of sight, the two PBC members started to discuss what happened.

"Nice work Eren." Hanji said with a smile as she headed to his house. "Levi was planning on snatching you up anyways since Petra and I had told him he couldn't have you until the other three were gone." Eren just nonchalantly inspected his nails.

"You shouldn't underestimate me. I wanted to enter relationship status as quick as possible. And since everyone's talked to me about Levi, I can say that I have a crush on him at least. I'm just hoping that it'll become more." This was were Eren's voice lost confidence. 

"What happens if it doesn't?" Eren frowned.

"I break off the relationship and Levi wins." Hanji slammed on the brakes. One, so she could avoid hitting a squirrel crossing the road, and two, to look at Eren.

"What? You mean he doesn't get broken?" Eren shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, I could retreat back to friend status, but..." Eren trailed off and sighed.

"But?" Hanji pushed, beginning to move once the squirrel was safely in a tree.

"With all the information the PBC has gathered, and every scenario I've gone through and planned out, I firmly believe that the only way to break Levi of being a player is through a relationship." Hanji frowned a little.

"Tell me more about you." Eren turned to her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?" Hanji smirked.

"I've known Levi since grade school. I've also met every person he's dated. Levi has also told me pros and cons of every person he's dated. If I really wanted to, I could match Levi with his soul mate if he believed in that." Eren smiled as he began to share things about himself that he didn't share with Levi already. By the time he finished, Hanji had a small smile on her face.

"Well?" Eren asked.

"You aren't perfect, but you sure as hell have more thing Levi can tolerate and likes then the three he currently has." Eren smiled wide.

"That's great! I'm glad I have some flaws for Levi. Perfect people don't exist." Hanji nodded as she pulled into Eren's driveway.

"Right! Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow. But Eren." The brunet boy paused in his actions to get out of her truck.

"Yes Hanji?"

"I'm not comfortable with Levi dating you as well as all his other toys. I want you two to work, but I mean it when I say I wish you'd wait until he was actually single." Eren smiled softly.

"Things like this can't wait. And who knows how long it will be before Levi's single again. If I have the opportunity now, I want to take it. I'm not to happy about it either, but work is work." Hanji nodded and sighed.

"Fine." Then she brightened up. "If you need help picking clothes out for your date, call me! I'll get Petra and we'll come help!" Eren smiled and hugged the strange junior before getting out of her truck and heading inside.

"Mom! I'm home! And I have advanced in my mission!"

"What?!" Carla came out of the kitchen with a slight scowl. "You said you were going to Hanji's for help with your biology!" Eren sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"I did. But Levi was there too. And AFTER I got my homework done, we played twenty questions and I may or may not have gotten him to agree to go on a date with me this Saturday at Maria Park." Carla sighed, but smiled softly.

"Good. Now, first date with a player target right?" Carla turned and headed back to the kitchen with Eren right behind her. Mikasa was already in the kitchen helping make dinner. "Nothing flashy, obviously. A walk in the park sounds nice. And I think there's a park cafe there as well. You could stop by for lunch or something like that."

"That's the plan."

"But aren't you going to be the bitch?" Mikasa said as she chopped some potatoes.

"Was zum Mikasa!" Eren said. Carla sighed as she returned to mincing garlic. (The fuck)

"Well, aren't you?" Mikasa said again. "Levi's very dominant in his relationships." Eren sighed as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not the bitch. Can you see me submitting to someone so easily without a fight?" Mikasa shrugged.

"True. You'd probably fight back enough they get annoyed and allow you to be the dominant one."

"Exactly! Wait a minute! What do you mean annoy?" Carla giggled lightly as Mikasa stopped her task and turned back to Eren.

"You know I'm kidding around." Eren huffed but started to set the table.

Truth be told, Eren didn't want to be dominant. He was totally fine being the bitch in the relationship. He wasn't good at pampering and spoiling others. He wanted to be the one spoiled. So Levi was right when he called Eren a brat, but he really did't care. He wanted that attention, but he wasn't going to force it.

And then Eren began to wonder what his relationship with Levi would be like. Would he dote on Eren? Buy him things? Take him out on dates? Pay for dinner or lunch? Invite him over for cuddling? How long would it be before they kiss? Would Levi make it special for Eren, or would he not care and just take Eren's first kiss like nothing?

These questions went around Eren's head up until he went to sleep. But even his sub conscious thought about it and painted Levi in three different lights, or at least made three different Levi's.

One was lovey and cuddly, another cold and harsh, and the last one didn't seem any different from the real one. He liked the realistic Levi the most. So he knew that he could definitely fall in love with Levi, it would just take a while for the real thing to form.


	15. Chapter 15

Eren went to Levi's Friday for their tutor session. Levi had to 'escort' him, and it wasn't to bad. Eren was clean, and he was mindful to not make a mess.

When they were 'greeted' by Stephanie at the door, neither boy really greeted her, well, Eren did.

"Fotze." He said it with a smile and tilted his head. Stephanie just rolled her eyes, oblivious to the horrid insult she was just called. (Cunt)

"What did you just say?" Levi asked. Eren just smirked.

"Something in German." Levi narrowed his eyes as they headed up to his room.

"Damn brat. Now, let's go over what I taught you last week and get some real phrases done." Eren nodded as they began. By the time they were done this time, Levi was actually shocked with Eren's progress.

"Well done brat. You're pretty much fucking fluent in French. I thought this would take months. You fucking shocked me." Eren beamed happily.

"Merci!" He said happily. Levi rolled his eyes. (Thank you)

"Peu importe, gosse." Levi said as he leaned against his headboard. Eren looked up from the floor. (Whatever brat)

"I mean it Levi. Thanks. I've always wanted to learn French, but wouldn't have been able to teach myself for another year." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Eren looked down at the note he had taken while Levi taught him.

"Well, it's difficult to get the right materials to self teach a foreign language when your parents encourage it, but want you to buy the materials out of a shitty allowance." Levi snorted.

"You get an allowance?" Eren furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes, I do. And since I had just finished learning Italian, it would take me another year to save enough money to buy the stuff to learn French. But thanks to you, I can now put that money towards material to learn Russian!" Levi just stared at Eren.

"Russian? What the fuck do you want to learn Russian for?" Eren shrugged.

"The same reason I learned most of the languages I can speak. I just want too. And being multilingual really helps with employment. Though that wasn't my original intention when wanting to learn them." Levi hummed and nodded.

"Alright. Why did you want to originally want to learn all that shit?" Eren smirked.

"Because my mom tried to avoid swearing around me by just swearing in a different language. I thought the foreign swears sounded cool, and I can get away with using them nine times out of ten in class." Levi chuckled. "Why did you want to learn French?" Levi stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes.

"None of your fucking business." Eren frowned.

"Calm down dude. I just asked you a damn question. I didn't ask you to tell me a life changing secret that could ruin your entire life if you told me. If the story opens an old wound, I'm fucking sorry, but that doesn't mean you can snap at me like that." Eren said as he stood.

"You don't understand a damn thing you little shit." Eren grit his teeth.

"I didn't claim too! You asked why I wanted to learn the languages I did, and I thought it would only be polite to return the action! I'm not twisting your arm to fucking tell me! All you had to say was that it was a sore topic and I'd have left it!" Levi sighed as he looked away from the fuming sophomore.

"Whatever." Levi knew Eren was right. Eren was curious, but that didn't mean Levi was going to apologize.

"Now," Eren crossed his arms, still staring at Levi, but he smirked lightly. "We still on for tomorrow at noon?" Levi looked to Eren and cocked his head a little. "What? You forgot? I'm hurt." Eren said, faking a pitifully hurt expression. "I thought that if you'd been, in the words of Hanji, 'ogling my ass' for the last two weeks, you'd want to go out on a date." Levi smirked to himself. He didn't forget.

"I didn't forget. And I don't ogle your ass." Eren hummed.

"Well, are we still on?" Levi shrugged.

"I don't have anything better to do." Eren smiled.

"Good, and if you stand me up, I'm kicking your ass!" Levi sighed as he got off his bed.

"Whatever. Come on brat, you need to be escorted home and I don't want to feed your ass." Eren smiled as they headed downstairs. They could hear yelling in one of the other rooms.

"Where the fuck are you Kenny?" Eren recognized it as Stephanie. "Are you with that whore? I fucking knew it! You better have a good fucking attorney because I want a fucking divorce!" Eren cringed as Levi sighed.

"And there goes number too fucking many and four." Levi shook his head as he turned to the fuming blond that just came to the front door. "I fucking told you bitch. I'd start packing your shit now." Stephanie glared.

"What makes you think I'm not taking the house?" Levi's eyes narrowed.

"Because you aren't the first bitch that tried. Now pack your fucking shit. I don't give a shit if you're here when I get back, but you better be done before my father gets home because he will literally throw your shit out." And Eren and Levi left.

"That was harsh." Levi sighed.

"No, actually, it wasn't. My father's been having an affair for the past two weeks. And knowing my luck, the wedding will be within the month." Eren's face held nothing but pure horror.

"What?" Levi sighed again.

"Look brat, my dad's a fucking player. I've had more damn stepmothers than the stupid Disney movie had dalmatians." Eren just continued to stare at him.

"How the fuck does that happen?" Levi shrugged.

"I have no damn clue. My father meets a woman willing to get his dick wet, marries her, then when it gets stale, finds a new fuck."

"Why the fuck does he bother getting married then?"

"Because according to the sick fuck, some woman become kinkier in the bedroom when they have a fucking huge as stone on a ring around their finger." Eren shivered. "Where do you live anyways brat? Can't fucking escort you home if I don't know where the fuck you live." Eren relayed his address before returning to the previous topic.

"How much debt is he in? Eren asks.

"None. My father owns five fucking huge ass companies ranging from fucking weapon manufacturing to fucking lingerie. That's how he gets all the hoes. All the gold diggers go to him like fucking flies to a heaping pile of shit. Which isn't to far off."

"You don't like your dad, do you?" Levi grit his teeth.

"Too fucking personal brat." Eren sighs.

"I thought you weren't one to open up." Eren said. Levi looked at him after stopping at a stop sign.

"The fuck said that?" Eren shrugged.

"Molbit."

"And why the fuck would he say that?" Eren blushed lightly.

"Well... I wanted to know a little about you before asking you out. He said you don't open up easily." That wasn't a lie.

"How long have you been planning this shit?" Eren blushed more.

"Since Molbit introduced us." Levi chuckled a bit as he started to go again.

"You said you weren't hitting on me."

"I wasn't!" Eren defended. Levi just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Here we are brat." Eren smiled as he got ready to get out of the car, but stopped. He turned to Levi.

"Tomorrow, Maria Park at noon. If you stand me up, I will hunt you down, and I WILL kick your ass." Levi waved Eren off as the sophomore got out of his car and went inside. Levi headed back home after taking a deep breath. He didn't plan on standing Eren up. But with the new divorce happening, he definitely wouldn't be now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi only opened up to Eren a little bit because it was relevant to what Eren witnessed in Levi's house. Next chapter will be their date and then I might have something happen? I'm not all that sure right yet.


	16. Chapter 16

Eren was standing at the entrance to Maria Park at 11:50 AM waiting for Levi. He wasn't overly early, but he was still pretty early. Why? This was Eren's first date. He had confirmed it with his mother, and even asked all of his friends for advice on what he should do. Unfortunately, everyone gave him advice for the dominant of the relationship. The only ones to give him bitch tips were Hanji and Petra because they knew Levi would never be the bitch.

So there stood Eren, in a green, three-quarters length shirt that hugged his shoulders and chest to make him look slightly more muscular than he already was, dark blue jeans the hugged his ass, and black converse. Hanji and Petra picked the outfit.

"Salut gosse." Eren looked to see Levi. His heart tripped up a bit. Levi was wearing a white t-shirt with a black hooded vest, black jeans, and black converse. And everything just hugged him like they were tailored specifically for the short junior.

"Salut." Eren responded, blushing ever so lightly. Levi stood in front of Eren with crossed arms.

"So, what are we doing?" Eren popped his hip slightly, not actually trying to draw attention to his hips, but obviously failing if Levi's eyes moving to the narrow stature was anything to go by.

"I was thinking a walk in the park. First dates supposed to be casual... right?" Eren blushed as he unpopped his hip. "Sorry, it's my first actual date." Levi nodded.

"A walk in the fucking park." Levi smirked internally. 'Exactly what snatching you up is going to be.' Levi thought. Eren thought the same thing as they began to walk. They stayed on the path, strangely no awkward tension between them. As they passed an ice cream stand, Eren stopped them.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"It's nearing the end of September, and you want fucking ice cream?" Eren frowned a little.

"What's wrong with having ice cream at this time of year? People drink hot coffee in the summer and ice cold soda during the winter. And if you don't want any you could have said no thank you." Levi smirked.

"Who said I didn't want any? You paying or am I?" Eren pouted.

"I asked you out, so I'm paying." Levi smirked.

"Chocolate for me then." Eren nodded as he headed over to the stand and got one chocolate and one strawberry. He started to lick his own happily as he headed over to Levi and passed the junior his, as well as two napkins as Eren put a few extras in his pocket.

"Since you hate messes, I thought you'd want napkins to keep you clean." Levi didn't express it, but he was pretty happy with that. Most of his boyfriends in the past, and current, didn't give a shit. And he didn't even WANT to think of the girls.

"Merci." Levi said as they began walking again. "And strawberry? Really?" Eren stopped mid lick.

"If you say strawberry is a girly flavor, I will remind you that chocolate is usually directed at the female populace, therefor making it a girly flavor as well." Levi chuckled at that.

"Touche brat." Levi grabbed Eren wrist and pulled it over, stealing a lick from a side the brunet had yet to attack.

"Hey! No fair! I can't just lick yours!" Levi smirked triumphantly.

"Exactly why I did it." Eren frowned slightly.

"Wichser." Eren mumbled as they continued to walk and eat their ice creams. When they had finished, Eren shivered and smiled when he saw the small park cafe.

"Want some cocoa?" Eren asked, nodding over to the small building.

"You're pulling out all the fucking stops aren't you." Levi teased. Eren shrugged.

"Who knows. Next I might pull out the keys to a mustang and take you to a sea side cottage to go on a private yacht to an island for a dinner date under the stars to the sound of tropical birds." Levi couldn't help the snort.

"If you can pull that out your ass, how the fuck can't you buy the stuff to learn Russian." Eren sighed.

"Do you want some fucking hot cocoa?"

"I don't drink hot chocolate."

"Then what would you like?"

"Tea." Eren nodded and made note of that. Levi liked tea and chocolate ice cream.

"Well let's go." They went inside and sat at a table near the windows. A waiter came up to them with a sad smile.

"Levi." He said. Eren cocked an eyebrow at the boy as Levi looked to them.

"Jacob." The boy sighed as he looked to Eren.

"Who's this?" Levi shrugged.

"Well, if this date ends right, he'll be another boyfriend." Jacob's smile fell more.

"I-I see. Then maybe we should stop seeing each other." Eren's eyes grew.

"W-What?"

"Don't act so damn surprised Eren. You knew I was cheating on your sister with five other people." Jacob's eye grew then, but then returned.

"Alright then. Levi, we really should break up then." Levi just shrugged.

"Whatever." Jacob sighed sadly before taking their order and leaving. Eren frowned, anger beginning to ignite in his gut.

"I know you don't give a shit, but that was fucking cold." Levi rolled his eyes.

"You know I don't believe in the love shit."

"And you know I hate it when people play with others and don't care!"

"But I'm hot." Eren froze and frowned.

"Whatever." Eren crossed his arms. One of the negative sides to entering dating phase, is knowing you're going to cause a lot of break ups between the player and anyone they have a relationship with. And watching that happen really didn't settle well with Eren. Sacrifices have to be made, and Jacob didn't look too surprised to see Levi with someone else, so ending that relationship was probably actually for the best.

After they finished at the cafe, Levi and Eren walked around a bit more until it was about three.

"Well, that was fun." Eren said. He wouldn't lie, he had a great time, minus the Jacob thing.

"Yeah whatever. So, are we?" Eren cocked his head at Levi's words. He knew what Levi was going to say, but he was going to play dumb.

"Are we what?" Levi rolled his eyes.

"Boyfriends." Eren's heart skipped a beat and a small smile came to his face as he blushed.

"I would like that very much." Levi nodded.

"Good. Now give me your number brat." Eren nodded and after they exchanged numbers and good byes, went their separate ways. They were both smirking victoriously. They had gotten their man.


	17. Chapter 17

Monday rolled around and Eren was pretty happy. He had successfully entered relationship status, and truth be told his date with Levi was awesome.

They texted a bit, Eren asking through text when would be shitty times to text the player. Eren ended up finding out that during school was a huge no, which the brunet figured, and that Levi refused to text or call or do anything else until his homework was done. Eren was down with that, because during the times he couldn't hang with Levi, he'd be doing his own homework.

When Eren saw Levi at school, he smiled softly.

"Hey Levi." The sophomore said happily. Levi just did a sort of grunt as a response. "So, is everything okay?" Eren asked, slightly concerned.

"I'm fine. The bitch is out, and dad's chill. Everything will be sorted out in the week, but it's already been settled that she's not getting the house." Eren nodded as they walked a bit. Eren started to fidgit.

"Hey Levi, how many others are there besides me?" Levi crossed his arms as he thought. The other boyfriend broke up with him yesterday, turns out he had a thing for James and they wanted a solid relationship and they ended up getting together, so Eren was the only boyfriend. Then there was the bitch from Karanese... so he had...

"Two other girls as of this morning." Eren froze for a second. As of this morning? That meant...

"You got another girlfriend THIS MORNING?" Levi nodded. Eren felt anger already pulsating through his veins swiftly. "Was zur Hölle? Ich meine, ich weiß ja, dass du nicht wirklich der treueste Hurensohn der Welt bist, aber ernsthaft? Wir waren drei Tage zusammen und du hast schon eine Neue? War ich für dich nur ein verdammtes Spiel?" Oh the beauty of German. Levi, who was currently staring at the teen with a cocked eyebrow, didn't understand a damn thing he just said. (What the hell?! I mean I know you aren't the most faithful mother fucker on the planet, but seriously? We've been dating for three days and you already have a new one? Am I a fucking GAME to you?)

 

"What the fuck are you saying? I don't understand German you shit."

"Ja toll, fick dich! Was zur Hölle Levi! Ich kann es nicht glauben!" Eren said crossing his arms. Then he took a few deep breaths. He had to remember that Levi was a player, and this was going to be a constant. But he was pissed. "Anyways. I know I can't change you, but can you at least TRY not to pick up other flings while dating me?" Levi raised his eyebrow just the slightest bit further. (Yeah well fuck you anyways! What the hell Levi! I can't believe this!)

"Listen brat, you knew before you even started dating me, before you even fucking MET me, that I was a player and cheated on EVERYONE I dated. I'm not making an exception for you. If you don't like it, walk out." Eren sighed as he crossed his own arms.

"Fine. Whatever. But can you at least give me a heads up so I know who to avoid?" Levi's eyebrow rose a little more.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Eren looked Levi directly in the eye, dead serious.

"You're my first boyfriend, and I'm possessive." Eren admitted. "If I see one, I'm gonna hit them."

"Even if it's a girl?" Levi asked. Eren bit his tongue briefly.

"Headbutts are magical things, but I'd rather bitch them out and make them cry." Eren admired. It was heartless, but it was a useful fucking tactic. If a guy/girl is being a player, Eren usually bitches out their significant others and make them cry, understand that the person is currently taken. This causes TONS of drama, but it also works in his favor, because when a player is confronted by many exs, potentials, and recent, it helps break them.

"You don't know this girl. She's from a different school." Eren sighed as they continued walking.

"Whatever. Just know that I'm not one to share, and I will do whatever it takes to get that point across." Levi narrowed his eyes.

"What? You gonna bend me over a table and shove you di-"

"Fuck no!" Eren screeched in disbelief. "Oh my gosh no! No no no no no no no no no! Why the fuck would I do that? I may be possessive, and I may be an ass at times, but I'm not like THAT! How many dicks have you dated?"

"Well that depends. Are we talking about guys or guys who are dicks?" Eren sighed slightly.

"Never mind. I'll just take that as too many. No Levi, I'm not going to take advantage of you." Levi would never admit it, but that made him a little happy. "But I have another question for you." Levi rolled his eyes.

"What now?" Eren continued to look Levi dead in the eye, even if the lightest of blushes touched his cheeks. And Levi thought it was cute.

"Have you ever had sex?"

"Once, I used protection, and it sucked so much ass, I dumped the prick as soon as we finished. Haven't fucked since." Eren nodded slowly. Well, at least he knew Levi would be safe if they made it that far. "Why, you wanna fuck?" Eren shook his head.

"We've been dating for not even three full days! And I haven't even known you a month." Levi nodded.

"Good, because I would've dumped your ass here and now." That sparked an interest in the younger teen, but before he could even open his mouth, Levi cut him off. "And if you ask me one more mother fucking question I will dump your ass and not look back." Eren nodded as they eventually split to go their separate ways.

Eren sighed as he sat down in the library with Armin. He pulled out his laptop and opened up his game, Five Nights at Freddy's 2.

"So, what's new?" Armin asked, not looking up from his calculus book.

"Levi's second girlfriend." Armin looked up at that.

"What? But you haven't even-"

"I know." Eren snapped, looking away from the screen, only to look back and jump because of the new fox anamotronic, Mangled, scaring him. "Mother fucker!" He growled as he restarted the third night.

"And you're tolerating it?" Armin asked. Eren looked to him right after he died at the hands of Mangled, again.

"No. I bitched at him in German, then explained I'm possessive."

"Why aren't you dumping him?! Everyone else did." Armin said. Eren sighed and shut his computer screen.

"Yes, and they had been dating him for at least one week first, and weren't truly invested." Armin furrowed his eyes. "You and Mikasa said that you couldn't see yourselves going all the way with him, the others said they could try, but they wouldn't necessarily be happy. I'm in it to win it. I want him broken, and I want to see how far this thing goes." Armin frowned.

"I'm not happy." He said, blue eyes shining with concern and slight agitation.

"Neither am I. But relationships are all about teamwork. If neither side are willing to work, then nothing gets done."

"And nothing gets done if only one side is working at it." Eren sighed. Armin was right about that part. "You can't change everyone." Armin said. Eren frowned.

"I know that, but I don't want to change everything. The only thing I want is for Levi to stop being a player. It's not a concrete part of him, it never is with anyone. And I don't want to change anything about him besides that." Armin's eyes widened slightly.

"You like the fact he's a potty mouth with a nasty attitude?" Eren smirked.

"Fuck yeah. Bad boy's are hot." Armin couldn't help but giggle.

"Did you really just say that?" Armin asked, laughing a little harder.

"Of course I did. And it's true. I mean, can't you see him with a leather jacket with a candy cigarette hanging from his mouth with black as fuck sunglasses, looking like he just murdered five people?" Armin almost died.

"I thought he always looked like he killed five people." Armin said. "And why a candy cigarette?" Eren shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe because right now he's too young to smoke?"

"Oh, so underage smoking is bad, but pentahomicide is just dandy." Armin teased. Eren shrugged.

"Well, what if the pentahomicide was to save me? Like, I was kidnapped by this gang and they were going to do horrible things to me, and Levi just comes in and kills them, and is all like 'Come on you shit. I had to tear this fucking city apart to find your sweet ass and now that I have you, everyone will damn well know you're my bitch.' Before taking me away in his mustang to a motel room he just had sterilized so he can speak sweet sweet, dirty French all night as we play Monopoly after he forces me to bathe." Armin was currently clutching his stomach, crying as his body convulsed while he laughed so hard no sound even came out. Once the blond could breath again, he wiped his eyes.

"So romantic." Armin said. Eren hummed before slipping into his homosexual stereotype voice.

"Bitch you know it." Therefore causing Armin to fall into another silent fit of laughter. Eren smiled as he continued speaking normally. "Well I sure as hell don't expect him to carry me bridle style out to a black stallion with a step stool next to it so that we can ride into the sun set, get married, and have a fairy tale happily ever after." Armin continued laughing a few more minutes before he calmed down.

"I love you." Armin said. Eren smiled.

"Love you too, no homo." Armin giggled.

"But Eren, you're gay." Eren giggled back.

"But Armin, you're not gay."

"Right, I'm bi. So I still like guys." Eren rolled his eyes.

"Yes Armin." They giggled again as Armin returned to reading his calculus book and Eren opened his laptop.

"What are you going to do about the girls?" Armin asked. Eren shrugged as he wound up the music box.

"Well, I'm going to find out who they are, and give them a piece of my mind and tell them to back the fuck off my man."

"Didn't he have a girlfriend before he had you."

"Doesn't always matter. If she's anything that Hanji says she is, I'll gladly help the bitch along. A quick- Fick dich!" Eren said as he nearly tipped out of his chair as The Puppet popped out at him. "Fick dich! Man this fucking... holy FUCK!" Armin chuckled as he continued to go over the complicated problems, listening to his friend swear in German, Italian, and Japanese at the game every time it jumped him.


	18. Chapter 18

After school found Eren in the club room with the others, listening to Hanji rant and rage about Levi's new toy.

"I've known this bitch for months and all she wants is a good dick to jump on!" Everyone stared at her completely shocked as Molbit was hiding his face. Apparently, if you piss Hanji off enough, her language slips down to Levi profanity.

"Hanji, please calm down." Hanji turned on her boyfriend quicker then a cat does when you try to give it a bath.

"Calm down? Levi has a perfectly good boyfriend! He has no reasons to accept a sluts offer!" She bit out bitterly. Eren blushed lightly.

"Hanji." Eren said, causing the bespectacled teen to turn to him. "Levi said that if someone was dating him to fuck, he was going to dump them immediately." Hanji just stared at Eren for a second.

"When did he say that?" Eren crossed his arms as he leaned back in his desk.

"This morning when I flipped out on him for having another fling." Eren said, and he couldn't help the bitter tone that peppered his voice. "If she's really only dating him for a fuck, he's not going to keep her around." Hanji nodded as Eren's phone went off. He automatically answered. "Hallo?"

"... What the fuck? Do you mean hello?"

"No, I mean Hallo. It's hello in German."

"Son of a bitch, is everything is German with you?" Eren just sat there for a second.

"Hola." He could hear the irritated sigh.

"Spanish? Really? Anything else you wanna fucking throw at me?" Eren sat in thought.

"Sup buttercup." The line was quiet, as was the room. "Too much?"

"Holy fuck I'm dating an idiot." Eren frowned.

"Well sorry for not feeling like whipping out another language." Eren huffed before continuing. "Hello Levi."

"That's better you shit. Listen, there's this movie coming out this weekend that I want to go see that focused more to the cock owning crowd. I don't feel like going out alone and since you're the only one I'm dating that has a cock, I thought I'd ask you." Eren smiled a little. This must have been Levi's indirect way of asking Eren to go on a date with him. Eren then hummed.

"Tempting offer Levi, but is it only a movie?" Eren could almost see Levi roll his eyes.

"If you're expecting dinner and a movie, you can shove that romantic shit up your ass." Eren couldn't help but chuckle.

"I didn't think of anything romantic. Fast food isn't romantic unless you're sharing a shake and hope half the calories don't go to your thighs." Levi was quiet for a second.

"Fast food is disgusting."

"Never said it wasn't. Fine then, why don't we go to the supermarket, buy some apples, eat them and throw the cores at mushy couples. Apples are biodegradable so it's not like we're doing any harm." The room of club members sat quiet and stared as Eren did his thing.

"Throw in some raspberries and you got yourself a date, Jaeger." Eren smiled and put up a quick victory sign to his friends.

"Then it's a date." And the call was over. Hanji burst out laughing while Sasha just stared.

"How dare you threaten to waste food!" She said in slight horror. Eren chuckled.

"It's not wasting if it's garbage." He replied. Armin and Marco shook their heads while Mikasa sighed and the others just sat there saying nothing.

"So, what movie are you going to see?" Hanji asked. Eren just shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care. It's a date with Levi a week after our last one. This is good in fixing him up." No one said anything as the president looked at the clock. "And if I'm going to be able to pay for anything, I need to get home and jump on chores. Members of the Player Breaker Club, this meeting is over and we will continue operations as planned. Remember that our monthly check is Wednesday, so get ready to report." And Eren left the club room with Armin and Mikasa close behind.

"Eren." Mikasa said as they left the school grounds. "It's been three weeks since Levi and I. Am I allowed back in the field?" She asked. Eren looked to her and thought about it. She was fine within the week. She always bounced back quickly, but Eren knew that it wore on the mind.

He always gave a minimum of a month for the members of the club to get over a break up, and there was no maximum time. Even if everything felt fine two days after, Eren didn't want to risk hurting them to much and forcing them into a relationship or a player assignment. Mikasa still had one week before he'd let her get assignments, and then another week before he even considers letting her get an assignment that may go relationship status.

"No Mikasa." Eren said. The gray eyed girl frowned.

"Why not? I can't be much use if I'm just on player watch." Eren sighed as he rubbed his temples. Armin sighed as well, grabbing his iPod to listen to some books he had downloaded.

"You are a huge amount of help and you know that Mikasa. We need to know when another player is added to the board. That's important and you know it."

"Armin, Christa, and Bert are better at it then I am and-"

"Mikasa." Eren interrupted. "I know you do better in the field, but it's still too soon for you-"

"And it's not too soon for you?" She asked. Eren glared at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. He had stopped walking, causing Mikasa to do the same and unfortunately for Armin he noticed and stopped as well.

"You aren't ready for this Eren. Levi's not changing anytime soon and you're wasting your time. And you aren't ready for that heartbreak when he tosses you to the curb like trash. You're only going to get hurt. Break up with him before he breaks up with you." Eren clenches his fists and jaw. Armin is standing off to the side, watching in horror and barely listening to the voice reading him Shakespeare's Hamlet.

"I don't need you protecting me from this Mikasa. It's a part of growing up and being a teenager! And unlike the rest of you, I'm not going to give up on him! According to the records in the club room, Levi only dumped Molbit and Sasha. Everyone other member he's been through had dumped HIM! And that's one reason he's becoming so hard to break! Each break up solidifies his belief that love doesn't exist! And why does everyone seem to think I need to change him? Everyone other player is breaking the player, not them. But with Levi, everyone says that he needs change! Levi doesn't need to be changed! He's fine the way he is! He just needs to acknowledge that love is a real thing! After that, he won't WANT to hurt anyone else!"

"How are you even sure?" Mikasa stepped up to Eren. "The rest of us dumped him because it was a failing relationship and we saw it-"

"You didn't even try!" Eren snapped, eyes locked dangerously with Mikasa's. "He cheated once and you were done! You didn't TRY to work with him! How do you expect him to break if you give up on him before you even start! None of you tried to be his friend, you just wanted him broken and when it didn't work, you stopped trying. You deemed him unbreakable. All of you did! You can help anyone else, you can break anyone else, but Levi Ackerman's a lost cause because... why?"

"He has other fli-"

"So hasn't others." Eren countered. Armin watched. Mikasa was fighting a losing battle, but she didn't seem to notice. She tried reason after reason, but it was all countered by Eren who brought up examples of people who had those problems too but where still broken.

"He's not going to change Eren!" Mikasa repeated. Eren finally sighed. He was done with her bitching and not listening, so he did the one thing he knew would get her attention. He smacked her forehead with his own. She automatically covered the spot and looked at him with surprised eyes. Eren looked back at her with determination.

"Listen Mikasa. I'm not out to change Levi. The PBC is to help players realize what they're doing and how much it hurts them and everyone around them, and then put them on the path to fixing it. Changing someone makes them not themselves. We want them to keep their personalities and such, but not playing with people's hearts. Yeah, sometimes they're a douche even without being a player, and they find other ways to hurt the people around them. We can't change that, it's the world we live in. But we're trying to make it a little better. I'm not going to give up on Levi, I've just started working with him. He's not going to be perfect, but with Hanji's help, I should be able to get somewhere. I'm not doing this alone. So have some fucking faith in me Mikasa. I'll be fine." Mikasa huffed.

"Fine." She said and they all started to walk again.

"And you still can't be put back on field duty until next week." Mikasa sighed.

"Fine." She said. Armin sensed the drop in tension and pulled his headphones out after pausing his book.

"So, when am I going into the field?" Armin asked. Eren chuckled as he turned to his shorter friend.

"When I find someone I know won't tear you apart." Armin pouted.

"Hey, what does that mean?" Eren chucked again.

"I mean you're adorable and I want to send you after a player I know isn't going to try and jump you or abuse your brain." Armin sighed.

"You just know I'm good at watching people from a far and gathering data." Eren put an arm around Armin.

"That's true, but if it helps you, I think Marco's having some problems with Pferdefresse. I might have you go in on friendship status." Eren said. Armin smiled. (Horseface)

"Really?" Eren nodded.

"I don't like the guy, but I can see that you two might get along some what." And with that, the three friends were happy with what was currently happening in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to get in Mikasa being over protective and I thought this would be a perfect place to implement it. Yes, Mikasa agreed that Levi could only be broken of being a player by Eren, but it's Mikasa. So yeah... and I'm sorry if I'm spoon feeding a lot to you or there are long monologues, but it's the only way I can think to get some points across.


	19. Chapter 19

Eren went to Levi's house after school Friday, as had become the norm for the past three weeks. Eren may have learned French quickly, but the two thought it would be best to refine it. Also known as their excuse to be able to spend time together, even if Levi didn't give the biggest of shits.

The plan was to get some tutoring in till 5, then they'd head to the supermarket for their apples and raspberries, then head to the movies for the seven o'clock show, and Eren should be home anywhere between nine and ten.

So when they finished with their quick tutor session, Eren was more than happy to buy their fruit since Levi had offered to pay for Eren's ticket. So they sat outside in the park, people watching while munching on their healthy snack.

Levi rolled his eyes at a couple walking by, hanging off each other and cooing at each other. Eren noticed this.

"Something wrong?" He asked the shorter male.

"Fucking mushy shits, wasting their time with a fucking illusion." Eren's heart clenched slightly.

"All because you don't believe in love, doesn't mean others don't." Eren said. Levi turned to him, eyes narrowed.

"It's all a load of bullshit and meaningless words." Levi snapped. Eren flinched slightly at the Juniors response. And it riled Eren's anger a bit.

"What the actual fuck. I was just stating a fact. The world is full of idiots, Levi. People believe what they want. All because you view love as a giant hallucination doesn't mean that everyone else does. I understand you don't believe in it, but don't snap at me when I didn't do a damn thing wrong." Levi's eyes stayed narrowed as he looked away.

"Peu importe, gosse." Eren sighed as he calmed down.

"Sorry for letting my anger flare." Eren needed to try to keep calm to get Levi to open up. He then turned to the shorter male. "Levi, can I ask you a question? And I swear if you say I just did I will take away your raspberries." Levi turned to Eren with a scowl.

"Depends brat." Eren smiled softly.

"If I asked you any personal questions, how likely would it be that you'd actually respond? And please don't get snappy. I just want to know what makes you comfortable." Levi looked away and popped another berry in his mouth, letting it melt on his tongue a bit before swallowing and responding.

"I don't do personal about myself." Eren nodded. Levi wouldn't admit it, but he was slightly grateful that Eren wasn't going to push. Usually, his other flings pushed until he ended it, or they got sick of him keeping his mouth shut and left him.

To be complete honest, Levi was completely impressed with Eren. His previous flings had a complete fit when they found out about his other flings, and just dumped him. Eren didn't. He had a fit, but it wasn't the worse he's encountered, and Eren didn't leave him. He stayed, and was willing to tell the bitches where to shove it. Eren also asked for boundaries and fully explained himself when defending his argument when Levi snapped. Most people don't and won't put up with that in a relationship. But Eren was totally different, and Levi liked that.

Would he admit it? When hell froze over, world peace was official, monkeys flew out his ass, pigs flew, and his father was faithful. But Levi could silently enjoy it while he popped another raspberry in his mouth while Eren chucked his finished apple core at a couple making out on a bench a few feet away.

"Why the fuck aren't you in baseball?" Levi asked when the core actually fell down the front of the girls way too low cut shirt. Eren smirked as he leaned back and grabbed another apple.

"Because in middle school I almost broke a bat over Jean Kirstein's head." Eren said simply before biting into the apple, looking away so the initial spray of juice wouldn't hit Levi, then proceeding to whip the juice of with the napkins they had also bought.

"What did the fucker do?" Eren shrugged.

"Can't really remember. I think he was telling me what he'd do to my sister it he had the chance to get alone with her. I was suspended for two weeks, but it was worth watching him cry like a bitch." Levi nodded.

"So you're more trouble then I originally thought." Levi said before he ate another raspberry. Eren shrugged.

"Not really, I never start fights unless provoked. And I win in one way or another." Levi quirked an eyebrow as he whipped raspberry juice from his fingers.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Eren smirked.

"Because the only times I've lost, the fucker got suspended for longer than I would've and usually are more beat up then I am." Levi hummed in response before glaring at his slightly stained fingers. Eren smiled as he watched Levi pull a baby wipe from his pocket and begin to rub his fingers, slowly turning the wipe red.

"Come on brat. The movie starts in 45 minutes and I want to make sure our seats are fucking clean." Eren chuckled as he stood, disposed of their garbage, and headed to the movie theater.

The movie was great and Eren couldn't have been happier. It really was focused towards guys or tom boy girls. Though one guy did bring his girly girlfriend who screamed and complained during the entire thing. Besides that stupid bitch, Levi and Eren had a good time with each other.

Levi found out that Eren was a very good partner to go to the movies with. He'd get engrossed in the movie, eyes not leaving the screen, and would respond appropriately, if not a little louder or frequent then others. He wouldn't talk during the entire thing, but would hold Levi's hand and offer their shared popcorn at well timed intervals.

Eren found that Levi was the best person to go to the movies with because he gave witty comments about the actors or plot, but didn't distract Eren, and he wasn't completely closed off since he was actually the one to offer holding hands and would quietly say 'merci' when offered popcorn.

"That was awesome!" Eren said as they walked to Levi's car. It wasn't quiet time for Eren to be home, but he did have to be home so that he could help with chores the next day.

"Wasn't that bad." Levi said. Eren smiled as they slipped into the car. The ride to Eren's house was filled with Eren sharing his favorite parts of the movie and Levi commenting on why his favorite parts where stupid or decent. Once they got to Eren's driveway, Eren turned to Levi.

"So, awkward car kiss or do I just get out?" Levi was slightly speechless with that. Everyone usually sat there expecting the kiss or just take it. It's not like this would be Eren and Levi's first kiss with each other, but the fact Eren asked made Levi feel content.

"Why the fuck are you asking?" Was how Levi responded though. Eren shrugged.

"We've been dating a week, this is my first relationship, and I don't want to single handedly fuck it up by pushing you to do things you don't want to do." Levi didn't say anything as he just leaned forward and kissed Eren. Levi pulled back and noticed Eren's light blush as he blinked his beautiful blue-green eyes.

 _'Wait, beautiful? Pull yourself to-fucking-gether dumbass!'_ Levi thought as Eren smiled softly.

"Good night Levi. If I don't text you this weekend I'll see you at school Monday." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever brat." Eren giggled lightly as he got out of the car and Levi watched as Eren entered his house before the junior pulled out of the driveway to head home. On the drive, Levi thought that keeping Eren around even if this thing didn't work out would be a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt so awkward to write! I rewrote some of it and I'm still not completely happy with the result. But, what can I do?


	20. Chapter 20

That Monday, Eren noticed that Levi was EXTREMELY irritated. More so then usual.

"Hey babe, are you okay?" He asked as he stood next to Levi's locker while the junior grabbed the books he was going to need.

"Fucking peachy." Levi growled out. Eren huffed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Obviously you aren't okay. Can you tell me what happened? Was it the other fling?" Eren asked, voice slightly venomous when mentioning the other person that held Levi's attention.

"No. I'm not telling you a damn thing because it's none of your fucking business." Eren's eyes narrowed slightly.

"None of my fucking business? You're my boyfriend, Levi, it is my business if it makes you this pissy, or some how will affect me." Levi slammed his locker shut, but Eren didn't flinch.

"It doesn't concern you." Levi bit out, causing Eren to frown. The sophomore stared at his boyfriend a few more seconds before speaking.

"It's your dad's new girlfriend, isn't it?" Levi eyes widened at the words, but quickly narrowed.

"That's none of your business." Eren sighed again.

"Levi, I come to your house every Friday. It is my business because I would like to know who's opening the door so that I don't nearly shit myself if it's some random chick I've never met." Levi clicked his tongue. Eren was right. That was some important information that he should probably know.

"Yes, it's about my dad's new fuck." Eren hummed softly as his hands moved from his hips to crossing his chest.

"I see. That's all I needed to know." And he smiled. "So, how are your classes going?" Levi cocked an eyebrow because of the change in topic.

"You aren't going to pry?" Eren cocked his head slightly, wondering what Levi was talking about briefly before it clicked.

"Oh right! Yeah, no. I just wanted to know what made you upset. I don't need all the details. If you don't want to tell me why your dad's new fuck upsets you, then it's really none of my business. I want to know, yes, but pestering you about it won't help me anything, and will only upset you more. But I will tell you that if you WANT to tell me what's bugging you, you can. It doesn't even have to focus around your dad's new fuck. Anything you want to vent about, you can come vent to me. I'll listen." And he smiled a little shyly, green/blue eyes sparkling with sincerity.

"You mushy shit." Eren crinkled his nose.

"Eww. That just sounds gross." Levi just stared at Eren before he chuckled lightly.

"Did you just comment on one of my shit jokes?" Eren smirked.

"I can play with toilet humor too." It was Levi's turn to crinkle his nose.

"Tell me you washed your hands since playing in the shitter?" Eren couldn't help the laugh that came.

"For you babe, I took an entire fucking shower in disinfectant." Levi just looked at Eren, a small look of surprise on his face.

"Would you really fucking do that?" Eren stopped laughing as he cocked his head.

"You mean take a shower in disinfectant? For you, yeah. I know you hate dirty things, and I'd hate to get you sick if I came in contact with anything like that." Levi's breath left him silently. That was, by far, the sweetest thing he has ever heard.

"She's some stupid bimbo my dad picked up from God only knows where. She thinks me and her are going to be the best of friends, and she fucking made a mess of the house before she even fucking moved in." Eren nodded.

"I see, so the new Fotze has already fucked up her chances of staying long in your book." Levi growled.

"Damn bitch has like, 20 boxes of fucking shoes."

"Shoes boxes?"

"No, I mean big ass fucking boxes that have like 50 shoe boxes in each." Eren's eyes widened.

"Who the fuck needs that many shoes?!"

"Fuck if I know." Levi shrugs as they begin to walk, Eren walking Levi to class because he wants to prevent others from hitting on his boyfriend. "You know brat, if you need to let off some steam..." Levi trailed off, making Eren smile. It was nice to know that Levi would give him the same courtesy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually written AFTER the chapter before and after this one (so 19 and 21 (which was originally chapter 20)) and I added it because the flow between the two just didn't feel right and felt sort of forced. So I put this in here and I think it helps the flow from the previous chapter to the next!
> 
> Real quick, I usually wouldn't do something like this, but I'm making an exception. I have a friend that's looking for people to help with a MAP/MEP, and asked me to spread the word. So that is what I am doing!
> 
> It's about the Yu-Gi-Oh character named Astral and so we can show our love for him with song created for him by some very amazing people. If you are interested, you can go here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpXHtOV0uvo Thank you!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck I am so sorry! My internet died on me and I couldn't post Monday! I was so fucking pissed, you have no idea! But here's the update, fucking finally!

A few weeks later came to the day Levi and Eren had been dating a month, but neither boys did anything, or planned anything. Eren didn't because to him, one month wasn't anything huge like a year was. And Levi didn't because, unfortunately for him, the bitch from Karanese wanted him that day, which Levi told Eren.

"The Bitch is going to have me this weekend." Was what Levi had actually told Eren. Eren understood what he meant. Levi may have called almost everyone a bitch, but only one person was THE bitch.

"I see." Eren's tone was neutral, but Levi could see the small bit of hurt in his eyes.

"What the fuck is with that face brat?" Levi asked, slightly irritated. He had to admit that he had gotten closer to Eren, to the level of his other friends much to the juniors shock, but seeing hurt in his eyes because of Levi not being faithful pissed him off. Eren knew Levi didn't believe in the love bullshit, even if he did.

"Sorry Levi. You know I don't like sharing you. And the fact you keep calling her 'The Bitch' makes me wonder why you stay with her." Levi shrugged.

He didn't know why he stayed with her either. She was annoying as hell, but Levi was too damn lazy to end it with her. A weird concept considering he had dumped that newer fling not even a week into that because he found out quick she just wanted a good dick.

That's a lie. Levi knew why he wouldn't dump the bitch. She was fucking crazy. He had tried dumping her before, but it didn't work. He had been warned not to get into a relationship with her, but as usual, he saw it as a challenge and he had a thing about proving people wrong. Unfortunately, he had proven them right and was currently suffering through it until he finally just snapped and broke it off, changing his number and everything. She didn't know where he lived, so that was a plus. So, he was a little lazy because changing his number and texting everyone he wanted to have the new one would be a pain in the ass.

"Don't fucking worry about it." He said as he turned away from the sophomore. Eren furrowed his eyes slightly.

"I can't force you out of a relationship. And I can't force you to only care about me. But..." Eren trailed off before shaking his head. "Never mind, that was going to turn sappy and I know how much you hate that." Levi let out a shallow, quiet sigh.

"Listen, if you want some romantic lovey shit, go find someone else. We've been though this seven fucking times Eren. I'm not going to fucking hold you back from going and finding a guy who will play mushy kissy face with." He heard a growl and turned to see Eren pretty damn near seething.

"What the fuck Levi! I can get fucking jealous can't I? I'm your fucking boyfriend! I'm in a relationship with you because I want to be. I chose to be with you and besides you having a thing with The Bitch, I'm perfectly fucking happy. I'm a little on the romantic side, but I don't want some mushy Disney shit. We've been over that eight times." Eren crossed his arms over his chest. A thought hit him as he frowned and turned towards Levi.

"Unless... that's your way of saying you don't want to date anymore." Eren's voice sounded completely broken. Eren may not have gotten to know Levi as well as the older teen got to know him, but he really cared for Levi. He didn't love him yet, but he could definitely feel a warm little fuzzy tingle in his heart sometimes when Levi would make a shit joke or say something in French, no matter how vulgar the actual words may be. And the thought of Levi breaking up with him actually hurt.

"What the fuck you shit! No, I'm not fucking breaking up with you. You haven't given me a damn reason too." It wasn't a lie. Levi was telling the whole truth with that. Eren had never given Levi a reason to leave him, or dislike him besides his occasion romantic slip ups. But Levi saw it endearing the way Eren's eyes softened if he talked about something lovey. And though it completely pissed Levi off with the topic, those eyes shined. Levi barely noticed Eren was moving towards him until their lips touched.

"Good." Eren whispered and kissed Levi again, wrapping his arms around the older's neck. Eren and Levi didn't kiss much. They kissed after each date, which they've only had three of, and one other time because Eren was upset because someone had said something about Levi that just drove Eren to edge so far that the kid was actually almost suspended.

And to be honest, Levi wouldn't necessarily mind kissing Eren more, which was really fucking weird. Levi usually hated kissing, but at the same time, his other flings wanted to do almost nothing but make out and cuddle. The cuddling was okay, the making out was not. Half the time they hadn't brushed their teeth and wanted to play tonsil hockey more that actually have lip contact. Eren, on the other hand, wasn't like that. He liked kissing. But normally. Lip on lip, slowly moving together, but nothing else. No tongue, to rough mushing of muscle and flesh, just simple sweet ones that left Levi's lips tingling with the want of more, but also leaving him completely satisfied.

"Get a room!" Eren automatically pulled back and glared in the direction that the call came from, eyes furious and fucking snarling like a damn dog. Levi was also a little pissy because he really was enjoying that kiss damn it! And when Levi had the rare moment of enjoying something, he didn't want it fucking interrupted. Levi glared in the direction the noise came from, and saw it was that uprising player, Jean.

"Halt verdammt nochmal dein Maul Pferdefresse! It wasn't even going in that direction!" The taller sophomore walked over slowly. (Shut the fuck up horseface!!)

"What was that? Is that because you're too much of a pussy to take the next step?" Eren stood from the bench he and Levi had been sitting on. Technically, they were still at school. Eren was waiting for Mikasa to be done with club activities, and Levi was waiting for Hanji because the psycho bitch had managed to convince him to go over for a movie night.

"No, I just happen to respect Levi! Unlike you, I'm don't look for people to fuck around with!" Eren bit out coldly. Jean snorted.

"Whatever. Isn't this your first relationship? So desperate that you will date the first guy that'd offer to spread his legs for you. I bet you Levi's pity dating you." Levi sneered at that. Pity dating? Levi could be a shallow fuck, but he wasn't THAT shallow.

Levi wasn't sure what Eren said next. He had slipped into German. Wait, that was definitely 'dick muncher' in French. That one sounded sort of Spanish. Italian? No, that's Latin. Levi just sort of stared as Eren was rattling off a bunch of curses in the many languages he knew.

"And Marco deserves way better than your cheating ass!" Was the last thing Eren said, definitely in English. Jean growled.

"You're talking to me about cheating? What about you? Levi has how many other relationships going besides you? You're a new, virgin piece of ass. Levi's going to get bored of you and move on. He's either going to fuck you till he's bored, or leave you cause you're too much of a pussy to do anythi-" Jean was cut off with a solid right hook from Eren. Eren was shaking with rage.

"How fucking dare you talk about Levi like that?! He can be an ass, yeah, and he's not faithful. But he's not some kind of sex crazed monster!" Jean turned to send his own punch, but Levi caught it. He glared at Jean and the ash haired sophomore shivered slightly under it.

"I know for a fucking fact you were not just about to hit my boyfriend." Levi said, face stoic besides his eyes that promised a quick trip to the hospital if Jean said another wrong thing. "I know the rumors that go around the damn school. I couldn't give two shits. But if you fucking dare to hit my boyfriend, I can promise that they won't be able to clean your ugly ass face off the fucking pavement." Levi squeezed his hand, making Jean flinched, and then let go, grabbing Eren by his wrist and dragging him away.

When Levi knew they were at a safe distance from wandering eyes, he turned to Eren. The younger teen was shaking. Levi was about to say something, anything, when he noticed the tears on Eren's face. Levi just stared a second before he was engulfed in the brunet's arms.

"Eren? What the fuck are you crying for?"

"That bastard... said..." Eren shivered. "He fucking had the nerve... you aren't fucking like that." That's when Levi really realized why Eren was crying. He was crying because someone had insulted him, not Eren, but himself. Levi sighed.

Eren really cared a lot for him. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren. He only did this with his friends. He didn't give two flying shits when his flings were like this, but his other flings also weren't also his friends. Yes, Eren was his friend, as much as Levi hated to admit it.

"Calm down brat. What he said doesn't fucking bug me-"

"That's not the point!" Eren cried out. Levi was completely baffled by this. He pulled back to look at Eren, happy to see that there was no snot, just tears.

"Enlighten me then. What the fuck IS the point?" Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"He insulted you! I don't care if you care, I fucking care. I'm not going to fucking let someone talk shit about you." Levi saw a look pass through Eren's eyes and he couldn't place it to save his life. Eren slowly moved one of his hands to Levi's cheek. "I know you hate mushy shit, but..." Eren trailed off as he pushed his lips against Levi's once again. Levi didn't respond for a second before rolling his eyes and made an annoyed huff through his nose before he actually responded by kissing back.

Though Levi could faintly taste Eren's tears, the kiss wasn't bad. Was it some stupid cliche bullshit? Most likely. Did that piss Levi off? Not as much as it usually would. Eren made things that would usually piss Levi the fuck off only slightly irritating. They had kissed three times within an hour, that's usually too much contact for Levi, but he didn't mind with Eren.

"There you two are!" Levi growled as he turned to see Hanji running over with Mikasa walking over slowly, a murderous glint in her eye as Hanji's glasses glinted with excited ignorance.

"What the fuck did you do to him short shit?" Mikasa hissed. Knowing her, she could probably smell Eren's tears before they had even originally surfaced. Levi rolled his eyes as Eren started to wipe his eyes.

"He didn't do anything Mikasa." Eren said. Mikasa obviously didn't believe it. "It was Jean, alright? He said something and it pissed me off." Hanji furrowed her eyes.

"What'd he say?" She asked, being the nosy bitch she usually is. Eren clenched his fists and jaw. He couldn't say it without either getting pissed the fuck off or crying again. Levi sighed.

"The fucker pretty much said I was using Eren for sex." Eren stopped for a minute before growling low. Mikasa looked to Levi.

"You better not be." And Eren turned on her faster then he did on Jean. Levi and Hanji watched as Eren head butted her, causing her to step back.

"You better not fucking start!" He hissed out. Mikasa glared slightly before she started speaking in a language that Levi didn't understand, but OBVIOUSLY Eren did, because he bit something that sounded pretty damn nasty out in the same language.

"What the fuck are they speaking?" Levi asked out loud.

"Japanese I think." Hanji said, crossing her arms as she watched, reading the situation. To be truthful, Mikasa's comment pissed her off, but she didn't have the chance to say anything. Hanji knew that Levi wasn't in the relationship for sex. He wasn't ever in it for sex. Mikasa should have known that, being the vice president of the PBC and one of Levi's exes.

"Whatever." Mikasa finally said, turning and walking away. Eren growled, yelling something out in German before turning.

"I'm so fucking sorry about her Levi. She's over protective as fuck." Levi clicked his tongue.

"I fucking noticed." Eren sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, so since you're going to be with The Bitch this weekend, do you want me to avoid texting you?" Levi shook his head.

"I don't fucking care. The Bitch can shove it up her ass if she has a problem." Eren nodded and smiled lightly.

"Sorry for causing so much drama today around you Levi." The junior just shrugged. When Eren turned to leave, Levi stopped him.

"Hey Eren." The sophomore turned, but before he could speak Levi's lips were on his in a quick peck. Eren just stood their dumbfounded for a second. "I'll text you later." Eren smiled wide as he pecked Levi back.

"Text you later." And he turned and ran up to his sister. Levi sighed softly.

"So..." Hanji started, causing Levi's eyebrow to twitch. Fuck, he forgot she was there for a minute. " You like him." She said with a knowing smirk.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be fucking dating him if I didn't." Hanji shook her and and tsked.

"No no Levi. You LIKE like him." Levi's eyes narrowed.

"I don't fucking love him."

"Right." Hanji said, dragging out the 'i' and nodding, obviously not believing him. Levi growled and kicked her in the shin. Hanji laughed a bit before they headed to her house for movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE when I have something I want to get to in a story, but have no clue how to get there. I mean, this is just... this has turned into a cluster fuck. I still like writing it, don't get me wrong, but the last few chapters just haven't really written themselves like the others have. It doesn't feel as smooth. And I had said I wasn't a professional at 'breaking players' before, and I'm proving it right now by just having them naturally fall for each other... oh well. I just hope you all still like it.


	22. Chapter 22

Eren didn't text Levi that weekend. He usually didn't when he was hanging out with the bitch. He knows Levi said he could, but he just tried to avoid it. He didn't want Levi to get annoyed or feel that Eren was too clingy, something he bitched about with the bitch.

And Levi never texted Eren. Probably because the bitch had told him not to touch his phone, which wouldn't be the first time that's happened. And she'd have Levi till Monday. So Eren went Friday, which was supposed to be French Tutoring day, and Saturday without seeing Levi.

Sunday, however, Eren had gone to the mall with Mikasa and Armin to hang out. As they were walking, Eren saw Levi. He smiled and was about to run over to him, when he noticed the girl on his arm. It completely broke Eren's heart. He never thought it would, but actually seeing her, hurt him. She was pretty, Eren wouldn't deny that. But she just oozed 'I'm a snobby bitch that always gets my way'. It irritated Eren completely.

Levi had seen Eren and waved.

"Who are you waving to baby?" The girl asked, loud enough that Eren heard. She turned and saw Eren, her eyes narrowing in judgement. Eren knew he didn't look amazing. He hadn't even bothered to try and look nice. But the bitch was asking for something as Levi just walked over to Eren.

"Eren, Mikasa, Armin." Levi said, nodding to them. Eren smiled lightly as the other two just nodded in response.

"Levi." Eren said. The girl glared. "What?"

"What was with that tone?" She asked, popping her hip. Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What tone?" Eren asked. The girl put her hands up on her hips.

"Don't play dumb. Listen, I know MY man is absolutely delicious to look at," Eren saw Levi's eye twitch at that. "But that doesn't mean you need to be all dreamy like that when you speak to him. Sorry, he's happily taken." Eren's anger flared, and before Mikasa or Armin could stop him, Eren began.

"Really? Well he doesn't look to happy." Eren said. The bitch gasped.

"Excuse me? He always looks like that." Eren hummed.

"Ah, well that's where you're wrong bitch." Eren bit out. "You see, his jaw's tense, and his eyes are furrowed more than usual. Levi's irritated." The girl was not happy.

"Well then it's cause you're around and talking to his girlfriend like this." Eren smirked lightly.

"You sure it's not because your talking to his boyfriend how you are?" She glared.

"Don't lie to me. Levi loves me and only me." Eren flat out snorted.

"Bitch please. Levi doesn't believe in love. It's a fucking illusion to him." Eren said, not giving a fuck about the small crowd that was forming.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Levi loves me, right baby." She turned to Levi and hung off his neck. Levi rolled his eyes and was about to speak when she cut him off. "Look what you're doing, you fag. You're upsetting my bubbyboo." Eren's and Levi's eyes twitched.

"Listen here bit-" Eren stopped dead when she pressed her lips to Levi's. And Levi didn't fight back. He didn't push her away. He didn't even try to defend Eren, or anything. And seeing her kiss Levi like that...

Tears fell from his eyes. Eren couldn't hold them back if he tried. Eren ducked his head, squeezing his eyes shut, clenching his fists and jaw, shaking, before turning and just walking the fuck away, Mikasa and Armin close behind him.

And seeing the hurt look on Eren's face to that degree and actually seeing Eren cry because of something he did, or didn't do, solidified Levi's resolve.

The rest of the day had Eren in his room, hugging his pillow as he cried. His heart hurt. It hurt so much. So fucking much. He ignored everything around him. His phone, his family knocking on his door, the voices of his concerned mother and sister, everything. Everything until one particular voice came through the door.

"Eren. Open the damn door." Eren shot up. He wasn't sure if he should comply or not. "Eren, if you don't open the damn door, I'm kicking the fucker in." Eren growled. "Did you seriously just growl like a fucking dog? Open the fucking door brat, we need to talk." Eren stood from his bed and nearly ripped the door open. There, in front of his door was, of course, Levi.

"The FUCK do you want?!" Eren bit out. Levi sighed as he massaged a temple.

"I need to fucking talk to you." Eren sneered, but stepped back to allow Levi into his room. It wasn't Levi's first time in Eren's room. They had cuddled on his bed once, just relaxing. But now was not the time to remember happy stuff, because Eren was still pissed.

"The fuck are you here to talk about?" Eren asked harshly. Levi sighed.

"Listen, Eren, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that." Eren's heart clenched at the memory of someone else's lips on Levi's.

"I don't fucking care. I'm not the type to take this shit lying down. So here's the question, me, or her?" Levi's eyes widened slightly.

"Are you seriously doing this right now?" Eren nodded his head harshly.

"Damn fucking right I am! I know this all started on you tutoring me in French, but I really like you Levi." Eren admitted. Levi's eyes narrowed.

"Love is bullshit." He said lowly. Eren growled again.

"Well we aren't discussing that right now. I want you to chose, me, or her." Eren said again. He couldn't deal with this anymore. He couldn't handle Levi having another relationship anymore. Especially with that bitch! Levi sighed as he look up at Eren.

"I'm apologizing to you aren't I?" He said. That's when it clicked in Eren's head. Levi had said sorry. That's when Eren's jaw dropped. Petra had said that Levi NEVER apologized. EVER! And here he was, apologizing, to Eren. "Close your damn mouth before you catch a fucking fly." Levi said. Eren smiled as he just grabbed Levi and kissed him.

"Thank you Levi." Eren said as he pulled back, just to dive into another kiss.

"What-" Levi tired, but Eren just brought their lips back together. Eren just kept kissing him again and again until Levi finally held onto Eren's shoulders and held him as an arms distance. "Why the fuck are you kissing me so much?" Eren's eyes narrowed.

"That bitch dared to. I'm getting all traces of her off your lips." And Eren kissed Levi again and again. And Levi didn't stop him.


	23. Chapter 23

Eren sighed as he sat in the club room the following Monday. Mikasa and Armin were giving him odd looks. Well, Armin was. Mikasa was glaring.

"I can't believe you fucking forgave him after that." Mikasa said lowly. Eren sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"This kind of shit is part of the job." Eren said before he sighed again. "Damn I hate calling this a job."

"Why?" Petra said as she picked up a recent player report she had finished with. Eren leaned back in his chair.

"Because it seems like I'm not invested in this relationship." He said. "And I am damn it! I want to be with Levi SO badly."

"You can't force love." Petra said as she walked over to the PBC president. Eren sighed as he took the report.

"I know. But I'm not. I'm seriously not even really trying to break Levi right now." Eren said. It was true. He really wasn't.

With other's, he could place the right words at the right times, see what's going on and wrong before he even engages them himself. But with Levi, he was just doing better on his own. Eren knew this didn't mean anything. All because Levi only had one relationship, and that was with Eren, didn't mean he wasn't still a player. Didn't mean he didn't have commitment issues. Those were something deeper that Eren would actually have to try to chip away at.

"What happened this weekend anyways?" Hanji asked as she sat on the desk next to Eren.

"That stupid bitch started to make a scene with Eren before she just kissed Levi in front of him." Mikasa snapped out. "That short ass is lucky I had to make sure Eren was okay or else I'd-"

"Do nothing." Eren said with a warning tone. "As rules of the club, you CAN NOT impose on someone else's assignment unless the president says other wise. The VP has no say in it."

"That's a loop hole for you and you know it." Eren stood as he looked to her.

"It may be, but I'm not the one who originally made the rules." This had most of the clubs attention.

"You didn't?" Bert asked shyly from his desk. Eren nodded.

"You've all met my mother-"

"I haven't!" Hanji whined. Eren sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Sorry Hanji. That means that Petra hasn't either. I'll have to set up a date for you to meet her." He said, causing Hanji to beam.

"So, what about your mother?" Hanji asked, curious.

"Well, she made the first PBC in this school." Eren said. "She was the president while her absolute best friend in the entire world was her VP. Her exact words mind you. She wasn't one to take anyone's shit sitting down, that why she made that rule. It's known, named by her as well mind you, as the President's Intervene Loop Hole. Since she was the president at the time, it meant that if she felt it was necessary, she could go in and deal with a player, or other individual, if needed, when needed."

"But your mother seems so sweet." Eren snorted at Molbit's response.

"My mother was in the fucking military dude, remember? And a marine at that."

"Wait, I thought you said it was your mom's idea for you to start the club." Petra said.

"Eren had come home from school one day in middle school and told mom how he saw this kid, who he knew had a girlfriend, making out with this other girl under the stairs. He was so angry and pissed off by it. Mom said that she knows how it feels and that when she was in high school, she had a club that broke players. Eren had decided that he was going to make one for his generation. Mom said it was a great idea, so she taught him all she knew. Even shared the fact that dad used to be a really bad player back in the day." Mikasa said.

"No way!" Hanji turned to Eren. "You're mom married a player?" Eren shook his head.

"No, she broke the player she assigned herself. She had fallen in love with dad quickly, and he knew who she was. He took her on dates to prove he couldn't be broken, but he fell in love with her. At the time, their where only two really big, bad players. My dad, and someone else who my mother never mentions because she hates him. She even told me that if she ever saw the man's face again she'd probably go to jail." Eren said as he looked at the papers on his desk. "All she told me was that he was never broken, and she regrets it."

"Oh wow." Petra said. The room was quiet until the door opened.

"Sasha, I brought your choco-" The voice was cut off by Sasha launching herself literally across the room and tackling the poor soul to the floor, ripping the snack out of their hands.

"Oh my. Connie, are you okay?" Marco asked as he looked at the poor buzz headed sophomore laying on the floor, still under his girlfriend.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good. Damn babe, you didn't need to-" He was cut off again by lips pressed against his own and he just allowed his girlfriend to kiss him.

"You can finish thanking him once the door is closed." Mikasa said. Sasha pulled back and brought Connie in the room before shutting the door and kissing him again while simultaneously trying to eat the chocolate. Once Connie pulled back, letting Sasha eat her chocolate happily, he turned to Eren.

"Yo dude. Heard you're dating Levi." Eren nodded. "How's that going man? Break him yet?" Petra and Hanji cocked their heads while Eren shook his head.

"Not yet man." Connie shrugged.

"You'll get there eventually. Hey, you got new members, cool. Hey, I'm Connie Springer. Sasha's boyfriend and ex-assignment as of last week." He said. Simply waving with a smile as he pulled out some more snacks for his girlfriend.

"H-How do you know about..." Petra trailed off. Connie looked confused for a second.

"Know about what?" Armin decided to step in to help.

"Connie knows because Eren trusts him not to tell. Connie was never a violent player, wasn't even completely intentional on his part. It's hard to describe that part. He was on our radars for a few months because of a few rumors that were proved to be true, but him and Eren were friends before that. Eren just felt like playing matchmaker that time around because he saw how good of a couple Sasha and Connie would've made. Once Connie was off player status, Eren let him in on it. He plans on doing the same with Reiner once Bert breaks him." The tall brunet blushed off in his corner.

"I see." Hanji said as she leaned back on her hands.

"By the way Petra, you lied to me." Eren said. Petra cocked her head.

"About what?" Eren smirked.

"Levi apologized to me yesterday." The room quieted. "On his own. He actually said 'I'm sorry' in English, and then acknowledge the fact he had, and was, apologizing." Hanji just stared as did Petra. They look at each other, sharing a look and giggling. "What?" Eren was now confused.

"Nothing." Molbit said. "They're having one of their moments." He said. It ended up earning him a very happy and kissy Hanji in his lap.


	24. Chapter 24

Eren sighed as he sat down at home with his mother bustling around.

"Eren! You're the one who set up this party, so I suggest you help!" She said as she stood next to the couch wiping her hands off on a towel since she had just finished doing the dishes.

"Mom, relax."

"All because they aren't going to be going into your wreak of a room doesn't mean anything. Hurensohn, Eren, HELP!"

"Verdammt Mama! The house is CLEAN!" (Damn it Mom!)

"Would Levi consider it clean?" She asked. Eren sighed.

"No." She smiled.

"Then get off your lazy ass and clean!" And she shoved the broom into his hands. "Mikasa is at work and can't help." Eren stood and started to sweep. Mikasa had gotten a job as a bus girl at a dinner a few blocks away. It made Eren happy. She was a hard worker, and the owner, Hannes, was more than happy to accept her considering he's a family friend.

As Eren swept, he started to hum a few French songs he remembered hearing Levi hum while he worked or cleaned his own room. The junior didn't seem to notice he even did it, so Eren never said anything. Eren purposely hummed, switching between different songs in different languages, even if he had yet to learn it.

"Eren!" His mother called.

"What?" He called back. He was about to turn when arms were wrapped around him and he stumbled backwards.

"Hey Prez!" Eren sighed as he hugged Hanji back.

"Your mom's really nice." Petra said as she came into the living room with the other members, plus Connie and Ymir.

"Why thank you." Carla said as she walked into the room as well. "Why do you're friends have better manners than you?" Carla asked. Eren just looked at her.

"Because they don't take after you." He said with a small smile. She smiled a little wider.

"Denk dran Sohn, ich habe dich auf diese Welt gebracht. Und ich kann dich auch verdammt nochmal genauso gut wieder von ihr entfernen!" It was said in smooth German, and considering no one else in the room understood German, Eren was left with being the only one knowing the true horror of her words. (Remember son, I brought you into this world. And I can take you the fuck out)

"Mütter werden meistens zuerst verdächtigt." Carla shook her head. (The mother's usually the first suspect)

"Normalerweise eher Partner oder Ex-Partner." Eren sighed. (Usually it's the lover or ex-lover)

"Mom, you are the best mother in the world, could yo-"

"I was just about to go get the snacks. Don't worry."

"Und genau darum liebt Papa dich." Carla turned with a glint in her eye. (And that's why Dad loves you.)

"Er liebt mich weil ich ihn einfach umhaue und weil ich der beste Fick bin, den er je hatte." Eren's face fought between completely pale and red as hell's fire. (He loves me because I can knock him flat and am the best fuck he's ever had)

"MOTHER!" Carla cocked her head slightly.

"What is it dear? Was it something I said?" Eren's brows furrowed.

"You win this time." She just smiled and went into the kitchen.

"What'd she say?" Hanji asked. Eren just shook his head.

"You DON'T wanna know. Trust me." He turned to the others and motioned to the couch. "Let's get this thing started."

"Smash Bros tournament?" Ymir asked. Eren smirked.

"I call Kirby!" Sasha said as she jumped over the back of the couch.

"Pikachu!" Eren said with a wide smile.

"Children." Ymir said as she sat down and chose Samus.

"Then I call Diddy Kong!" Connie said with a smile.

"Link?" Marco asked, but no one objected.

"Zelda." Petra said with a smile.

"Yoshi!" Armin chirped happily.

"Luigi." Bert said shyly.

"Rosalina." Mikasa said as she settled on the floor next to Armin who was setting up a tournament board with everyone's assigned character.

"Mario." Molbit said, helping set up the tournament board

"Peach!" Hanji said with a wide smile. Everyone turned to Krista. She just sat pretty on Ymir's lap before smiling softly.

"Bowser." Everyone kind of stared at her. "What?" Then they started laughing.

"I thought she'd chose a cute one." Hanji giggled, then Eren shook his head.

"Oh no. Krista has NEVER gone with what we expect. It's alway someone you'd never think. Last time, it was fucking OLIMAR!"

"Who's that?" Petra asked. Eren turned to her, putting up a slightly scandalized face before slipping into his stereotype voice.

"Girl, how do you NOT know who Olimar is? That big nosed shorty is from Pikmin. Man knows how to pull." Eren said, snapping his fingers. The room was silent for not even three seconds before the room fell into fits of laughter.

"Holy shit. That was awesome!" Hanji said, clutching her stomach. Eren hummed in agreement, not even slipping out of character.

"Bitch you know it." That caused another round of giggles before Carla walked in.

"Now Eren. If you keep talking like that your voice will get stuck like that." Eren sighed, still not slipping.

"But Mom. This is who I really am and it hurts that you don't accept it." Carla shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"Honey, I already told you I accept you no matter what. I don't care if you like being deep in holes or climbing poles, I will always accept you." Eren smiled at her, finally going back to his normal voice.

"Thanks Mom."

"Does this mean Eren can come out and tell you he got a job as a pole dancer?" Mikasa asked, completely deadpanned. Carla gasped as she turned to Eren.

"Eren Jaeger!" Eren rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry mom, I couldn't help it. It was calling to me. BEGGING me to just spin around and grind on it."

"Tell me it at least pay well." Carla said. Eren nodded.

"I get even more if I strip." Carla gave a single affirmative nod.

"You better. I did not leave the military to make a beautiful male copy of myself and NOT have him show off the body I gave him." Eren nodded again.

"I'll make you proud Mom!" Carla hugged him from over the couch.

"That's my boy! But seriously, if you ever get a job as a stripper, I expect at least 80% of your tips because I carried you for a little over nine months because SOMEONE decided he still needed six more days of beauty sleep." Eren blushed lightly.

"Mom!" He whined, causing Carla to just pinch his cheeks and stand straight.

"I know I know. You want the snacks. Give me a minute. I heard you all laughing and needed to make sure it wasn't because Ymir put Connie in a head lock again." And she went back to the kitchen.

"Wow, your mom is so chill." Hanji said as she sat in Molbit's lap.

"Yeah. I thought Military parents were really strict." Petra said, sitting on the arm of one of the chairs. Eren snorted.

"Well my Mom isn't all sunshine and rainbows. She can be a total bitch when she wants to be."

"And you can be a complete Arsch when you want to be." Carla said as she came in with a few trays of goodies, passing an entire one to Sasha for the girl to have for herself. (Ass)

"Love you too Mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't really know EXACTLY what happened, but I got in a lot of Mother/Son interactions in this and that made me really happy! I like having Carla being embarrassing and teasing, but COMPLETELY understanding! And don't ask which Smash Bros they're playing, I've never really played one on my own and just looked up a pic that had the listed characters on it. So yeah...


	25. Chapter 25

Eren sighed as he sat in the club room the following Monday. The party was great, even if he did lose the Smash Bros Tournament. His mother absolutely loved Hanji and Petra, so that was a plus.

"How's everyone's assignments?" Eren asked as he looked through a few documents with his reading glasses.

"James is pretty much broken. I think a few more talks and he'll be done." Molbit said with a small smile. Eren nodded.

"How's Reiner?" Een said as he looked to Bert. The tall brunet smiled shyly.

"Good. He..." Bert blushed. "He said he loved me this morning." The entire club room erupted with cheers.

"That's great! He had never done that before according to our reports!" Armin said happily. Bert nodded.

"I'm thinking another week will do with him." Eren said with a wide smile. He then turned to Marco, smile shrinking. "Marco..." The rest of the statement left unspoken as the freckled boy sighed.

"He's flirted with three girls in front of me, on purpose, tried to pick up four guys, and actually kissed someone with me right there and pretty much blew it off." Eren growled as he stood.

"You've only been dating for two days and he's done that?"

"Didn't Levi have a new girlfriend at that point when you two started dating?" Eren's eyes snapped over to Mikasa.

"Yes. He did. And I was as pissed then as I am now. Levi never cared to flirt with other people. Hell, on our first date he broke up with someone. And last I checked, we were currently talking about Marco's assignment, not mine." Eren bit out. Marco sighed as Eren turned to him. "Marco?" The boy sniffed as a single tear went down his face.

"I really really like him Eren." The room quieted. "It hurts... to see him not care... but... he can be so sweet... and kind... and..." Eren took his glasses off, jumped over his desk, and went and hugged his friend.

"Shhh. It's okay. You'll break him. You'll break him. I have all the faith in the world. And then you two will be together and he'll only have eyes for you. It may take some time, but it'll happen. I didn't assign him to you with the possibility of entering relationship status if things wouldn't ever work out." Eren began to rub soothing circles into his friends back. "C'est bonne 'Freckled Jesus' C'est bonne. Et si je besion de un coup de pied la visage de cheval d'arriere pour toi, je vais." He continued in smooth French. No one knew what he said, but it calmed Marco down. (It'll be alright Freckled Jesus. It'll be alright. And if I need to kick that horseface's ass for you, I will)

"Thanks Eren." Marco smiled as Eren did.

"Anytime man." Eren returned to his seat and then sighed. "Alright, I've already broken three of my assignments, two are half way there, and then there's Levi." Eren sighed. "I can't really tell if he's breaking. Hanji, what's you input?" Hanji shrugged and smiled softly.

"I think it's beginning to work. He talks about you frequently. Continues to say how cute you are. How for a virgin you can seriously kiss like a whore. How he actually likes to kiss you-"

"Oh, and he's actually opening up a bit." Petra said happily. "He usually never talks about his flings, sorry for the terminology, and he really does talk about you quiet a bit. He's happy you aren't clinging and dangerously possessive, you ask before pushing any boundaries, and you don't bug him when he's doing homework and don't leave messes and help him clean when asked." Eren blushed and smiled slightly.

"Really?" The two nodded.

"He said he's impressed with how hard of a worker you can be. He only complains when it comes to the 'L' word." Hanji giggled while Petra rolled her eyes a bit and the rest of the club cocked their heads.

"Huh?" Eren said. Petra sighed.

"Hanji keeps picking on Levi, asking if he loves you. He then says that it's a load of ... crap, and that even if the rest of us are fooled, he's not. Though..." Petra smiled softly. "He did say that if you felt that illusion towards him, he wouldn't exactly mind." Eren's eyes widened. He then smiled wide and couldn't help but giggle.

"Ja man!" Eren was so damn happy. SOOO damn happy. "Well, I think that's everything we had to go over today. We'll meet up again in a few days. Marco, if you need anyone's help, ask. I approve of it now. Mikasa, you'll be back on the field the day after our next meeting. Everyone who has an assignment, keep up the good work!" And they departed. Eren was smiling the entire way home. (Fuck yeah)

"What's with that face?" Armin teased, though he knew full well. Eren turned to the blond, smile brightening.

"Can you believe it? Levi actually said he'd be fine if I loved him! I'm so happy about that!"

"But do you love him?" Mikasa said, readjusting her scarf. Eren turned to her, smile gone.

"Ruin the damn mood." He said, arms crossed as they stopped at a crosswalk, looking both ways before continuing.

"Well that's important." Armin said, looking to Eren. The brunet sighed before smiling lightly.

"Yeah, I think I do."


	26. Chapter 26

Eren and Levi were sitting in Levi's room doing homework that Friday. Eren was trying to focus on his work, really he was but he just kept glancing at Levi. He couldn't help it. Not only that, but Eren had forgotten his glasses... again... like every other time he's come over to Levi's place for ANYTHING! Eventually Levi sighed and looked up at Eren.

"What the fuck is it?" He asked. Eren took a quick breath before turning to face his boyfriend. Eren mulled over the words in his head, trying to decide how to do this. He then exhaled as he looked at Levi.

"Ich glaub' ich liebe dich. "Eren said, eyes locked with Levi's. The older male clicked his tongue. (I think I'm in love with you)

"Tch, I don't understand German you shit!" Levi snapped. Eren smirked lightly.

"I know. That's why I'm using it. Because for all you know, I could be saying the nastiest shit to your face." Then Eren slipped back into German. "Oder dir sagen wie deine Augen mein Herz einen Schlag aussetzen lassen. Und da du nicht an Liebe glaubst sondern ausrastest, sobald man das Wort auch nur erwähnt...Kann ich dir sagen, dass ich dich liebe und du wirst es nie erfahren." Levi clicked his tongue again. (Or telling you how your eyes make my heart skip a beat. And since you don't believe in love and freak when it's mentioned. I can say I love you and you will never know)

"Fucking shit." Eren smiled as he leaned closer.

"Can I distract you for a couple more seconds?" Levi sighed as he turned towards Eren, face neutral for the most part, minus the fact his brow was slightly more furrowed and his lips turned down just the tiniest bit.

"The fuck is it?" He asked. Eren blushed lightly.

"C-Can I have a kiss?" Levi cocked an eyebrow at that.

"We've been dating for over a month, been on dates, and made out. Why the fuck are you stuttering?" Eren fidgeted a bit.

"You don't like being distracted from your homework. I get a little nervous about doing it because I know it irritates you." Eren said. He didn't falter with his eye contact with Levi. "So, can I kiss you? Just a peck is all I need." Levi rolled his eyes as he leaned over and pecked his boyfriend's lips softly.

"There, now get back to fucking work." Eren smiled happily before doing, or at least attempting to do, just that.

As soon as they finished their homework (Levi finished, Eren got most of it done, but without his glasses, it was difficult and he knew he'd have to make sure he actually did everything right later when he got home) they just sort of chilled. Levi was going through the endless amounts of stuffed animals, trying to see if there were any he could just get rid of, while Eren sat on the bed playing on his phone. It was peaceful, until...

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Eren screeched, dropping his phone. "FICK DICH! FICK DICH FICK DICH FICK DICH! No!" Levi dropped one of the stuffed penguins when he heard his boyfriend flip his shit. He turned to see Eren just curled up in a ball, breathing hard. (Fuck You)

"Did you just fucking piss yourself?" Eren shook his head. "Shit yourself?" Another head shake. "What the fuck where you doing anyways?"

"Playing the mobile version of Five Nights at Freddy's 3." Eren said. Levi cocked an eyebrow. "It's a jump scare horror game that's been really popular lately. I think Hanji plays it." Levi nodded as he just came back to the bed.

"It can't be that damn scary." Levi said. Eren looked to his boyfriend with an 'oh really' look before picking up his phone and starting up the first mobile installment of the series. He then handed it to Levi.

"You try then. Get through without being scared ONCE." Levi rolled his eyes before taking the phone and starting it up. He was doing fine, until a fucking gold bear came.

"HOLY FUCK!" Levi said, dropping the phone just when the scream went off. "The fuck was that? What the actual fuck was that?" Eren snickered.

"That, mein Geliebter was Golden Freddy." (My love)

"The fuck is that?" Levi asked, picking the phone back up to start over. Eren snickered some more.

"One of the creepier anamatronics." He said. "There's this whole lore that goes with the main story line. Something about some asshole that killed some kids and their souls possessed the anamatronics at the pizza place they were killed at." Levi looked up to look at his boyfriend.

"That's some dark and twisted shit." Levi said as he looked down, just to jump and drop the phone when Foxy came and killed him. Eren nodded.

"It's much more detailed then that." He said, laughing when Levi tried again and just eventually gave up and gave the phone back to Eren.

"Who comes up with that kind of shit?" Eren shrugged.

"Have you watched horror movies and crime scene dramas or read horror novels? People's imaginations can get pretty damn morbid." Levi nodded in agreement as he returned to his stuffed animals.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Lovemanga21 for helping with the French translations from this point on! FullMetalVampire Lover was unable to, but I still thank them greatly for their help in the previous chapters!!!!!

Everything was good Monday when Eren went to school. The day was a little above average, until he walked into the club room. What happened was something simple. He walked into the room and someone was crying. He half expected it to be Marco because of Jean, Sasha because someone had taken her food, or Armin because someone had some how managed to find the blond when Eren and Mikasa weren't around to keep them away.

The person crying, however, was Bert. The tall brunet was shy, but he didn't cry unless it was something serious.

"Bert, what happened?" Mikasa asked, her motherly instincts kicking in. Bert let out a small sob.

"I-I saw Reiner making out with someone else." The room was instantly silenced, the only noise being the junior crying in the middle of his friends.

"W-What?" Armin had asked. "But I thought he said he loved you." Bert cried a little harder as Armin went to his desk to grab all the documents they had on Reiner and his progress. "B-But this makes no sense. He was making progress. They usually never slip back that far at this stage." Armin said, and Bert just cried a little harder.

"Not helping." Marco said, a little irritation in his voice.

"Is there anything you can tell us Bert? Anything the last few days that seemed off?" Petra asked, allowing her mother instincts to kick in as well. Bert had shaken his head.

"N-No. He was acting normal this weekend when we went out."

"What happened exactly?" Hanji asked as she sat on the desk next to the distressed boy. Bert took a deep breath.

"I-It was after my chemistry class. Reiner usually waits by my locker after class so that we can head to our English class together. He wasn't there, but I wasn't worried because sometimes he stops by the bathroom and just meets me in class. So I got my books and started for class, but I saw something out of the corner of my eye, under the stairs. When I looked, Reiner was holding onto someones shoulders as their hands were through his hair and they were kissing..." Bert fell into another small fit of tears.

"Could you tell who it was with?" Hanji asked. She seemed irritated, like everyone else. Bert nodded slowly, looking towards Marco.

"It was Jean." Marco's eyes widened as he began to tear up.

"Wh-What?" He asked, obviously upset by the information. And while everyone went to calm down the two distraught brunet boys, no one even noticed that Eren had left the room.

Eren was pissed. Absolutely livid. The last person to cheat on one of his friends was Levi. Yeah, that pissed him off, but it was also expected at the stages everyone was in at the time. Reiner was a completely different story. At this point in the game, that asshole shouldn't even have a cell in him that wanted to cheat or play. And with what he had said to Bert only last week, it only fueled Eren's rage.

Eren stalked through the halls, most of them empty, except for the students who also had club activities that day. Eren saw the back of a familiar blond head and growled, loudly.

"REINER!" Eren yelled. The muscled blond turned to see Eren. He had one of his playful smiles on his face, until he saw the look on Eren's.

"Whoa dude, what's up?" Eren didn't miss a fucking beat once he got up to Reiner, his fist colliding with the older boys face, making it snap to the side.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!?" Eren nearly roared, sending another punch to the large males face. By this time, there was a crowd of students in the hall. Reiner turned to Eren, rubbing his sore jaw.

"The fuck Jaeger! What the actual fuck are you-" Eren sent another fist, only to have it get caught by Reiner.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO BERT?!" Reiner's expression only faltered for a second before Eren sent a kick for his side, only to have it blocked.

"What are you talking about?" The blond asked, sending a new wave of rage through Eren.

"He saw you kissing JEAN under the stairs before your English class!" The look on Reiner's face was shock.

"W-What? N-No! I-It's a huge misundersta-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" And Eren sent another hit, getting Reiner in the face again. "YOU'RE SCUM! BERT REALLY FUCKING LOVED YOU! AND YOU FUCKING LIED TO HIM! He's fucking CRYING because of YOU! He's crying because YOU cheated on him! Because of YOU, he's completely heart broken! You're a disgusting BASTARD! You stupid fucking GORILLA!" And Reiner's eyes narrowed, and he drew a fist back, successfully getting Eren in the jaw. And that started the real brawl.

Punches and kicks were exchanged, the two falling on the floor eventually, rolling around to get the upper hand. Hands grabbed and pulled, knees tried to find purchase in the other's stomach or crotch, teeth even sunk into flesh. The students around them were absolutely terrified, watching as if it was two savage dogs fighting. Every student, but one.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Someone shouted, walking through the crowd. Neither of the boys on the floor noticed, or flinched, continuing to claw at each other and get the upper hand. Eren's knee successfully made contact with Reiner's groin. The blond flinched, curling into himself, and when Eren was about to pounce, the two were seperated.

"EREN!" The earlier voice yelled, but even then, the brunet fought against the hold. "Eren! Calm the fuck down!"

"No Levi! This fucker hurt one of my fucking friends!" Eren growled, reaching out to get a hold of Reiner. The blond was fighting against his holder, and it took Eren a second to realize it was Erwin. And he was PISSED!

"This is no way to deal with it Eren!" Erwin said sternly. The crowd had quickly disappeared at his cold tone, even Reiner stopped fighting, but Eren didn't. He was still seeing red, animalistic growls leaving his throat.

"Bull fucking shit it isn't!" Eren snapped. Something hit the back of his knees, causing Eren to collapse onto the floor. A hand grabbed his hair and pulled it to face the person holding him back. Eren seethed, until he saw the look on Levi's face. It was absolutely horrifying. It made Eren second guess if the crowd cleared and Reiner stopped fighting was actually because of Erwin, or Levi.

"Eren!" He all but growled. "I suggest you explain why the fuck my boyfriend is in the middle of a fucking fight in the middle of the halls after school."

"I can explain." Hanji said, the rest of the PBC behind her, including a bound Jean. Levi and Erwin turned to their friend, Erwin calming slightly to cock an eyebrow.

"Why is he bound?" Erwin asked. Hanji pulled the rope she had him tied with, successfully making the sophomore stumble forward.

"To keep him from running of course!" She chirped, but then returned to being serious. "And he has some explaining to do, don't you Jean?" Hanji said with a dangerous tone. Jean clicked his tongue.

"I don't have to explain shit." Mikasa merely cracked her knuckles and he flinched. "Alright alright!" He sighed. "I saw Reiner waiting by Bert's locker. I was sick of watching the two of them being lovey dovey, so I thought I'd break them up. I asked to talk to Reiner under the stairs because I had something important to tell him. As soon as I got him there, I stalled until I saw Bert and pulled him into a kiss." Eren stared at Jean for a few seconds before he went to throw a punch, but was restrained by the hand still firmly gripping and pulling his hair.

"Down Eren!" Levi growled. He then turned to Jean and Hanji. "So you're telling me, my boyfriend just got into a huge brawl with someone twice his size, for no God damn reason?" Levi hissed. Hanji then nodded.

"Yup." Levi's eyes narrowed in on Jean.

"Eyebrows, restrain Eren. I think that guys fine now and I'm sure his sweaty ass boyfriend is having a fucking heart attack." Erwin did so as Bert went over to Reiner to check him over. Levi cracked his neck as he approached Jean.

"What'cha gonna do shorty?" Jean spat. Literally. Spit came out of his mouth on the 's' in shorty and it actually landed on Levi's face. This caused Hanji, Petra, Erwin, and Eren to gasp. Levi's eyes narrowed more.

"Putain de tête de cheval, fils de pute!" Levi growled out in smooth French before a crack was heard. Jean was on the floor, curled up with blood dripping from his nose. Levi squatted, grabbing Jean by the hair and picking him up, making eye contact. "Listen here you shit. Muscle brain may have actually hit my boyfriend, but it never would've happened if YOU didn't fuck with peoples shit. Now let me tell you something. You don't fuck with other people's relationships. That shit's fucking low. You don't try to break people up. And you don't fucking DARE get MY boyfriend hurt. Next time, I will personally beat you till you can't shit straight until you graduate from fucking college." Jean smirked. (You fucking horse faced son of a bitch!)

"Really? The schools's number one player is telling me not to cheat?" Levi clicked his tongue and pulled Jean's hair harder.

"No, I'm not. I cheat and I know that's shitty. But I don't go after people who are already taken. Shit's not my style. And a fucking tip. Don't mess with what's MINE." Levi hissed before letting him go and going to Eren. "Come on brat. We need to clean your fucking ass up. But apologize to the dumb ass who's ass you beat for no reason." Eren nodded as he limped over to Reiner.

"Hey man, sorry about this." Reiner nodded.

"No sweat man. If I had actually done that, I'd want you to beat my ass down. I really do love Bert." Eren smiled.

"Good! No hard feelings?" Reiner smiled, holding up a loose fist.

"We good." And they fist bumped lightly before Levi began to drag Eren to the nurse's office with Mikasa and Armin close behind.

"Seriously you fucking brats, go the fuck away." Levi said back to the two sophomores.

"I don't trust you alone with my brother." Mikasa hissed out. Eren rolled his eyes before saying somethings in Japanese that got her to stop and hold Armin back. Levi and Eren got into the nurse's office, and though the nurse wasn't there, Levi had a key to it.

"Why do you have a key to the nurse's office?" Eren asked as Levi sat him on the bed, rummaging through the cabinets.

"It's Erwin's. As the Student Counsel President, the staff trust him with the key. He also has the key to the emergency first aid kits in the halls. He'll be taking the other kid to one of those to fix him up." Levi said as he pulled out what he needed to patch up his boyfriend.

"I see." Eren said as Levi sat next to him, beginning to wash Eren's face, arms, hands, and any other bit of skin showing.

"Take your shirt off." Levi ordered.

"What?!" Eren blushed. Levi rolled his eyes.

"I said take your shirt off. I want to see what the oaf did to you, see if there's any bruising." Eren nodded and pulled his shirt off. Levi frowned as he saw a few bruises and teeth indentations. Levi said nothing as he continue to patch his boyfriend up. Once he finished, Een put his shirt back on. The damage wasn't bad by what Levi could tell.

"Thank you." Eren said as he sat on the bed while Levi cleaned up and put what he used away.

"Peu importe, gosse." Levi said. It was obvious that he didn't know how to respond to gratitude. When Levi had finished putting everything away, he turned to Eren. "You good?" Eren nodded slowly, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Sorry. I just get like that when my friends are involved." Levi nodded as he walked over to Eren and wrapped his arms around him, causing Eren's eyes to widen. "L-Levi?"

"Don't you EVER fucking do that again." Levi said. But before Eren could ask why, Levi had leaned back and kissed him. Nothing was said once Levi pulled away. The only sound in the room was their breathing for quiet a while. "Fucking brat." Levi eventually said, pulling away completely. "Come on. I'm taking you're ass home." Eren nodded, sending a quick mass text to the club members, saying that activities for the rest of the day were done and he was being brought home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter right now, just saying.


	28. Chapter 28

When Levi saw Eren at school the next day, Eren was back to being escorted. He was passed off from friend to friend and Levi never really got to see him. And it pissed him off. When he finally got time with Eren, it was with Hanji, Petra, Mikasa, and Armin at lunch.

"The fuck." Levi growled out as he sat next to Eren.

"He's grounded again." Mikasa said as she ate some of her lunch.

"How often do you get grounded brat?" Levi asked. Eren shrugged as he took a bite out of his own lunch.

"Monthly." Armin answered for his friend. "It's been like this since third grade." He said as he took a sip from his water bottle.

"Of fucking coarse." Levi said. Eren turned to him with a frown.

"Sorry Levi. I don't think-"

"I noticed." The junior interrupted, getting glares from the others at the table.

"Hey! I do to think!" Eren said, not letting the small insult get him down. He was used to it by now, and he knew that it was one of the ways Levi joked. Levi rolled his eyes.

"About what? You're shitty romances?" Eren pouted.

"No... maybe... yes." Eren sighed as he admitted his little defeat.

"And who's in your romances?" Petra asked. Eren looked to her with a sad smile.

"Levi doesn't like talking about it." He said, causing Levi's eyes to snap towards him.

"The fuck does that mean?" He hissed, causing Eren to turn to him.

"You don't like lovey dovey shit." Levi then sighed as he wrapped an arm around Eren's waist.

"Go ahead you little shit." Eren stared at Levi for a few seconds before smiling.

"Well, my romances usually involve Levi and I. Some cliche shit, sometimes not." Hanji's eyes sparkled.

"These sound more like little fantasies you have!" She chirped happily, causing Eren to blush lightly and Levi to glare at her.

"Well, I guess they kind of are." Armin chuckled lightly.

"Have you expanded on the gang one?" Everyone looked between the sophomore boys before Levi just turned to his boyfriend.

"Gang fantasy?" Eren blushed lightly.

"Yeah. We were talking about how badass you were once and it went from me being kidnapped, to you saving me and bringing me to a freshly sterilized motel room to play Monopoly." Everyone just stared. "And yes Armin, I have expanded on it. After playing Monopoly, the bitch comes to the motel room to get Levi back, and I bitch at her so hard she cries, and the Levi slams the door in her face. Then once we order pizza and Levi watches me play Five Nights At Freddy's 20/20 while he sasses me telling me that if I piss myself, he's kicking me out of the room because he spent to damn long making sure it was clean enough for us to spend time in before he went to find my ass." Armin nodded.

"You should turn that into a romance novel. I'm sure tones of people would read it." The blond said.

"Wait, what was the first part of the story?!" Hanji asked, looking between the two. Armin shrugged.

"I think it had something to do with Levi killing five people."

"The fuck am I killing five people?" Eren shrugged.

"It was looped into you being a badass." Levi turned to Eren, unamused.

"That's some shit about my neutral expression making me look like I'm about to kill someone, isn't it?" Eren smiled softly before saying something in Latin. "I only know English and French you fucking shit! Speak one of those!" Eren chuckled.

"It is, but I still think you're hot. And I think you look more bored then about to commit a serious crime." Eren said, kissing Levi's cheek without giving any fucks about where they were. Levi narrowed his eyes slightly, but said nothing

"Wow Levi. You're so whipped." Hanji giggled, causing the shorter junior to glare.

"The fuck do you mean by fucking whipped? I am not fucking whipped!" Hanji and Petra looked at each other before giggling while Armin, Mikasa, and Molbit shared knowing smiles. "What the fuck are you all keeping from me?!" He growled out, getting seriously pissed off.

"You just let Eren share that he has lovey dovey fantasies about YOU. You even let him kiss you IN PUBLIC, and said NOTHING." Levi's eyes narrowed even more.

"How the fuck does that make me whipped?"

"Compared to your other flings, which they had to pretty damn near fight you for that kind of PDA, and you're just willing with Eren..." Petra trailed off.

"It's not completely whipped, but you've definately mellowed out!" Hanji chirped. "I demand a celebration at my house for Levi getting that stick out of his ass!" Hanji said happily.

"I don't have a stick up my ass!" Levi growled out.

"It's true. If anyone was going to have anything up their ass, it'd be Eren." Mikasa deadpanned, causing all the boys and Petra to blush.

"Mikasa!" Eren growled out. "There will be nothing up my ass-"

"Well it sure as hell won't be up mine." Levi said, controlling his emotions again. Eren sighed.

"Nothing will be up anyone's ass anytime soon!" Eren barked out. "I'm not ready, Levi and I haven't even talked about it that much! We talked about sex once or twice, and it never made it as far as 'when are we fucking?' It's always been 'if you only want my dick, I'm dumping you' and 'that's fine, because I'm not looking for a dick, but a relationship' but that ends up going down hill quickly anyways!" Eren was getting pissed. He was riling himself up for no reason and he knew it. He felt something squeeze his knee reassuringly. He looked to see Levi's hand resting on his knee comfortingly, and no one really noticed, which made Eren happy.

"Sorry Eren, I didn't mean to upset you." Mikasa said. Eren huffed a little.

"It's fine. And I'm sorry for letting my emotions control me-"

"Again." Levi said, getting a small push on the shoulder from Eren.

"Schwanz." Levi rolled his eyes.

"English or French." So then Eren just said the same thing in Latin.


	29. Chapter 29

Friday, Eren went to Levi's house. Levi didn't need to teach Eren anymore French, but it sort of became a little tradition or habit or whatever the fuck. But when it came to the normal time for Eren to leave, Levi's dad's current fuck, Monica, stopped them.

"Oh why don't you stay for dinner?" She said with a happy smile. Levi's eyes twitched when he noticed the new ring on her finger. And Eren saw it as well and he could FEEL the irritated aura coming off his boyfriend.

"No, Eren needs to get hom-"

"Nonsense!" She chirped, grabbing their wrists and dragging them to the dining room where Kenny was already sitting, which was weird. Even after all this time, Eren had never actually MET Kenny, and he could only see small similarities between him and Levi, but not many. Meaning that Levi must look more like his birth mother.

"Well, this is a surprise." Kenny said when he noticed Eren, not really looking at him. "You never have a fling for dinner Levi." He said, tone uncaring and cold, but not like he was agitated or angry.

"I invited him for dinner." Monica said with a smile as she sat next to Kenny. The food was already on the table and she seemed so excited about whatever was happening. She opened her mouth, but Levi cut her off.

"Don't even try for the big engagement reveal. I can already see the damn ring on your finger." Monica's face barely deflated.

"Well aren't you observant and smart. Just like your father." Eren saw Levi's eye twitch, and Kenny smirked. Eren felt something in the pit of his stomach twist uncomfortably.

"Well, you are quiet smart yourself. You speak Italian right?" She nodded. "Why not speak some dear? I'm sure Levi and his fling would love to hear some." Levi knew his father was just trying to show off his new toy, happened every time right after the ring appeared. So she said something in Italian, and Levi saw Eren stiffen. When he turned, he saw Eren had a very pissed off look on his face, and his eyes burned with a possessive light, one Levi only saw when they talked about Levi's other flings.

Eren had clenched his jaw and then hissed something out in Italian. Monica looked at him completely shocked, and so the two began speaking to each other in Italian. Eventually, Monica went from shocked to irritated, while Eren went from irritated to...Levi wasn't sure, but the look on his face, if Levi was to describe it, was dark and pretty damn evil.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Kenny said, finally getting irritated. Monica tried to switch to a happy look, when Eren leaned back in his chair, arm resting on the back of Levi's chair as he kept his dark look, though Levi now noticed the slight smirk on his boyfriends lips.

"N-Nothing dear!" Eren barked out a laugh.

"Nothing? You saying you want to fuck MY boyfriend is nothing? Don't think so, Fotze. Take off the ring now and walk the fuck out, because no one in their right mind would marry someone who has eyes for their kid." Monica's head whipped towards Eren and she looked completely pissed. Kenny and Levi looked between the two of them. Monica stood.

"How dare you make some outlandish lie?" She said. Eren stood and glared at her, laying his hands gently on the table, though he wanted to slam them down. If he did, he'd either break it, or flip it, making a mess he didn't want Levi to deal with.

"Tell me something bitch. Why would I lie about that? It's about MY boyfriend. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty damn possessive and don't like to share. So why would I want YOU to touch him? And not only that, but you were to be his STEPMOTHER! That's fucked up to marry his dad just to be able to jump on his dick! And I'll say it again, in English this time, back the fuck off! That dick belongs to no one BUT Levi and like hell I'll let you touch it!" Eren then leaned forward. "Now, I don't know what Kenny's going to do to or with you, but I'm not staying to find out." He turned to Levi, calming slightly.

"Sorry babe." He said as calmly as he could. "I really do need to get home though. Mom's already going to kill me for being as late as I am now." Levi nodded and stood slowly.

"Wait a minute-" Monica was interrupted by Levi turning and pointing a finger at her.

"Shut the fuck up." He growled out lowly. He then turned to his father, who looked pissed as hell while looking at Monica, then turned back to Eren. "Let's get the fuck out of here." Eren nodded and they left.

As they headed home, Levi was completely fuming and started swearing up a storm.

"That bitch actually said that?" He had asked at a stop sign. Eren was glaring at the road and nodded.

"Yeah, the fucking Fotze said that." Levi shivered. 

"That's fucking sick! Marrying someone just to fuck their kid."

"Can you do me a favor mein Geliebter?" Eren asked. Levi sighed. 'mein Geliebter ' must have been his pet name in German. He didn't know what it meant, and that was probably a good thing because knowing his luck, it was related to his height.

"What is it brat?" Levi breathed out, trying to calm down a bit.

"Lock your bedroom door tonight." Levi hit the breaks to turn to Eren.

"The fu-" Levi stopped as he saw the look in Eren's eyes. It wasn't actually a favor or request. It was a demand. There was no negotiating these terms. The junior sighed as he started to drive again. "Fine. I'll lock my door."

"And tell me how soon the bitch is out?" That one was a question, and Levi just sighed.

"Sure brat." Eren then nodded as settled back into his seat, beginning to fidget. "What is it?" Levi asked. Eren began to fidget more.

"My mom's gonna kick my ass for being home past curfew." Levi sighed.

"It's not your fault that some bitch forced you to stay for a dinner you didn't even eat." Eren nodded.

"True." He hopped that if he explained the situation to his mother, she wouldn't be as pissed.

After kissing Levi good night, thanking him for the ride home and apologizing for the drama he had caused at the other's house, went inside. Unfortunately for Eren, he didn't get the not so pissed Carla, even after explaining himself, and was grounded for another week and was not allowed to go to other people's houses.

"Why?" Eren whined. "It's not my fault Monica literally dragged me to the table!"

"This is more to keep you from causing drama at another person's house. Reiner's mother already called and bitched to me about you beating him up for no damn reason."

"But I thought-"

"You don't think dear. You act on your emotions without getting the full story-"

"So don't you honey." Grisha interrupted as he walked into the room, having just got home from work. Carla glared at him. "You can't threaten me with no sex because we haven't had any since Eren was born." Eren sighed and put his face in his hands. He knew where this wa going.

"We can change that." Carla said. "Kick the kids out for a week or go on a vacation and send them to the Arlert's and we can go like rabbits. We aren't that old yet." She said. Mikasa had chosen that time to walk in, and then turned and walked right back out.

"If you're going to try and do it on every surface, please don't go into my room."

"Your bed's first!" Eren and his mother called to her at the same time.

"He is definitely your son." Grisha said as he kissed his wife and then headed to get his dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those times were I'm just like 'wtf did I just do' and this is just kinda what happened...


	30. Chapter 30

Eren sighed as he sat at the lunch table the following Monday. Levi was irritated.

"It's not your fucking fault that bitch-"

"I know!" Eren said, a little snappy. "Sorry. But I already know. There's nothing I can do."

"Ignore her, do it anyways. Rebel." Levi said, and it was sad how serious he was about it because Eren flat out laughed.

"Right. Do you know what happened last time I did that? Military boot camp at home all summer. You wouldn't think a parent would do that to a ten year old, but when I began to bitch, I got the 'boys younger than you had worked on the farm with their fathers and never got farther than second grade education if they were lucky, and that was their life from before dawn till the days work was done.' When I asked dad if it was true, I got my ass handed to me." Levi couldn't help the amused snort that came from hearing this.

"Why the fuck would your father do that?" Eren stared at Levi for a minute.

"He didn't, my mom did."

"What, she a military brat?" Eren's eye twitched.

"Watch it. And no, I'm the military brat." Levi's eyebrow quirked.

"So your mom's in the military?" Eren nodded.

"Proud marine." Levi made a note to himself with this information. Do not piss off Mrs. Jaeger. "But she was able to retire and settle down. She did enough service to get an honorable discharge. There was actually an accident where she was stationed that killed most of the soldiers there, and she managed to get three out with minimum damage and two with severe. So yeah, she's done enough for our country, and now she's a happy house wife."

"Marine turned house wife?" Levi snickered a little. "Right." Eren shrugged.

"It's true. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Eren smiled fondly. Even though he got in tons of trouble, he still loved his mom dearly. But Eren's smile faded when something flashed in Levi's eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked carefully, knowing full well that Levi may be opening up to his friends, but he still hadn't done much for Eren.

"I don't get why the fuck you're so attached to her." Eren was about to say something, but for once did the smart thing and thought first.

From what he's gathered, Levi never knew his mother, and none of the step mother's stayed long enough for him to become attached too. He never had felt a mother's love, and since mother's are usually the nurturers, and teach children how to love for the most part. Without that figure in his life, Levi never learned how to love. And with his father getting married once every other month, he wouldn't be ABLE to understand or believe in love because love was never shown. You got married for sex, you dated for sex, and when you got bored you moved on. That's the life he was raised in. And the thought of that hurt. It hurt so much.

"Brat? What the fuck are you crying for?" Eren didn't even notice that he had teared up until Levi pointed it out, and when the older male did, Eren threw his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him close.

"Ich liebe dich." Eren said, then smiled lightly. "And it's over something stupid, don't worry." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"You gonna share with the class?" Levi asked. Eren shook his head.

"It'll piss you off." Eren said. Levi looked like he wanted to push, but decided not to when Eren flashed him a bright smile and pecked his cheek. "So what's up for this weekend?" Levi groaned.

"Meeting Dad's new fuck." Eren groaned as well.

"Why am I not surprised?" Eren said. Levi shrugged as he leaned back.

"Fuck my life." Levi said. "And you aren't there to translate they're bullshit if they speak a different language." Eren hummed. "So, when the fuck are you letting go?" Eren retracted from Levi and gave a few nervous chuckles.

"Sorry about that." Eren said as he scratched the back of his neck. Levi wasn't sure if the apology was for not joining in the junior's hell, or for clinging slightly. Either way, the ravenet accepted it.


	31. Chapter 31

The next week was hell for Eren and Levi. Just being escorted everywhere was one thing, Levi was at a point were he was able to do so. But since Eren could only go between school and home, it made it more difficult. Levi would've gone to Eren's house to spend time with him, no problem. But Eren had said no. When the ravenet asked why, Eren's answer was simple

"Have you met my mother?" Levi, of course, hadn't really. Whenever he went to Eren's house the few times they did hang out there, they went straight to Eren's room. When he went to apologize, Eren's father had answered. Levi could not tell you what Eren's mother looked like. At all.

"It's not my fault. You've never given me the chance."

"There's a reason for that." Was Eren's response. He didn't want Levi to met his mom because Carla gave little to no shits when it came to voicing her opinion on players to a player. And Eren knew that Levi would put the pieces together if his mother told about how she was a player breaker. Eren wanted to tell Levi that he was the president of the PBC, but it wasn't the best time while he was still working on breaking him.

So for a week, the two only saw each other a school, and could never really spend much time together then anyways.

Levi was sitting in the lunchroom with his friends. He may have been brooding, arms crossed over his chest as he watched his boyfriend talk to his friends from the PBC. Levi had a thing about hanging out with them, which Eren understood. No one wanted to converse with so many exes at once.

"Are you okay Levi?" Erwin asked his much shorter friend. Levi only clicked his tongue, causing Hanji and Petra to giggle.

"What's so fucking funny?" Auruo got out without biting his tongue. Hanji and Petra looked at each other and giggled again.

"Levi's pissy because he can't hang out with his boyfriend." Hanji said. Aurou shook his head.

"That shouldn't matter. Find a new fli-" Aurou finally bit his tongue, and the glare he got from Hanji, Molbit and Petra made everyone looking shiver. Then they turned to Levi.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Hanji said, standing slightly. "I swear that if you do that to Eren one more time, I will never talk to you again!"

"Doesn't sound to bad." Levi said. He didn't even blink before someone had a hold of the front of his shirt by the collar and had him pulled halfway over the table. He was met with the angry brown eyes of a dirty blond.

"Listen here Ackerman." Molbit's tone was low, and threatening as fuck. "If you even THINK about cheating on Eren at this point in your relationship, I can promise that when I'm done with you, mirrors will break themselves to avoid showing your reflection."

"M-Molbit... m-maybe that was a little too harsh." Petra stuttered.

"Yeah hon. Let him go." Hanji had reached out to grab his arm when Levi let out a quick snort.

 

"That's a nice threat you got going." He said. Molbit glared. "But unnecessary. I'm perfectly content with Eren right now." Molbit tightened his hold.

"Don't you dare break that boy's heart." Molbit said, tears biting at the edges of his eyes. "He's the best person you could find. I know you've noticed. But I'm beginning to doubt a few things with you."

"Doubt? What?"

"What are your feelings for Eren?" The table quieted immediately.

"The boy's just another fli-"

"Je l'aime." Levi said in smooth French, cutting off Aurou and his stupid response. Molbit just stared at him for a second, grip relaxing. He was the only one at the table besides Erwin that could speak French. The dirty blond leaned forwards. (I love him)

"Make sure you tell him that." He let go and sat back down. The other three at the table were completely confused on what had just happened, since they lacked the foreign knowledge. But the three juniors that did just continued eating.

Erwin was slightly shocked by the reveal of the short junior's feelings, but wasn't actually all that surprised. Levi had definitely acted differently toward the sophomore. Molbit was happy, but was really hoping that Levi told Eren. It's put the boy at ease. Levi though...

Levi meant what he said, hands down. He didn't believe in that damned illusion, but was fine if Eren loved him, and Levi noticed that he shared these feelings. He couldn't tell you when they started. For all he knew, it could have been some love at first sight bullshit, or it could have been when he understood that bitch that was his father's latest ex-fuck. Levi could not tell you, but if love really was an illusion, then if it was for Eren, Levi was ready to join the rest of the idiots.

So he'd tell Eren as soon as he could. The only thing was... Levi wasn't sure how. He could do it blunt as fuck, in English. Or he could take a more romantic approach and do it in French. Or he could learn some fucking German and really sweep that little shit off his feet. And then there was the when and where. Today, tomorrow, next week. School, his house, Eren's house, his car, on a date. Levi never knew that confessing this stupid bullshit feeling would be so damn difficult.

But Levi decided during his last class when it was going to happen. Today, after school, while Eren was hanging out with the PBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. LEVI LOVES EREN GUYS! I know it's bullshit, but you've seen how different Levi is with Eren. He was cold towards the others. And with Eren, it just sort of crept up on him and smacked him in the head! I was wondering how I was going to do that... and here we are!!!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 99% of you guessed what would happen in this child. And every cry for it not to happen made me laugh. Understand that this chapter has been done for MONTHS. And I am LOVING your pleas. But that's my sadistic side getting it's kicks. This chapter isn't just that one event. This shit gets DEEP and it gets DARK (sort of like my soul after my sister's wedding)

Eren was sitting at his usual desk in the club room, reading over reports from the other members.

"So Reiner's completely broken, that's great! Congratulations Bert." Eren said with a smile. "You are officially off active." Bert smiled shyly and nodded. "Molbit? How's James?"

"Broken." Eren smiled and nodded.

"Great! Okay, and... Marco... Armin" Eren looked up and saw Marco give him a small smile.

"It's going okay. He was about to make a comment about someone in the hall, but stopped when he remembered I was with him." Armin nodded in agreement.

"I've talked with him, he says he's beginning to fell a little guilty when flirting with others with Marco around." Eren hummed.

"Alright, so he's making progress, that's good. I think Levi's doing pretty good. What do you think Hanji?"

"I think he's doing well..." She trailed off and looked at Molbit. "What was it he had said to you Molby? It was in French?" The dirty blond man only smiled lightly.

"He only has something he needs to tell Eren. That's all." Eren smiled.

"So we are breaking him?" Molbit nodded, making Eren's smile widen.

"That's great!" He said.

"So it did take the president to break him." Petra said with a smile. "I'm happy for you two." Eren smiled as the others kinda smiled.

"Not all that surprised. Eren will always break players, and he'll never fail." Krista said, smiling lightly.

"So Eren," Hanji said as she sat on the desk next to Eren. "How does it feel dating, and breaking, the number one player in the school?" Eren blushed lightly.

"It's-" The door flew open. When everyone turned to see who it was, they paled. Eren's heart dropped as his stomach decided to try and jump out of his throat. Levi Ackerman was standing in the door way with this hateful expression on his face. But Eren saw the hurt in his eyes.

"So you're just another one of them." Levi hissed out. "I'm just a giant fucking game." Eren dropped the papers as he stood.

"Levi no. You are-"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. This entire time, I've been dating the fucking president of the PBC. When the fuck where you going to tell me? Where you even going too?" Eren slipped over the table.

"Of course I was! I wouldn't be able to keep this from you."

"Then when were you going to fucking tell me?" Eren stood still for a second before letting out a deep sigh.

"When I was sure you wouldn't back slide and claim that I was just dating you for sport." He said. "I knew you would be upset at any point before that."

"Yeah, well guess what shit for brains, I'm fucking pissed. And NOT dating me for sport? Please, that's all you fuckers ever do! The PBC is a bunch of fucking garbage. You're no better than the players you claim to break." Eren growled as he walked over to Levi.

"It's not fucking like that! Do you listen to your friends when they tell you about the club?" Levi sneered at that. "Do you know what a relationship end goal is?"

"The fuck are you talking about. As soon as the players broken, you end it and walk the fuck away, moving on to the next one." Eren growled.

"That's it." Eren grabbed Levi's wrist.

"Let the fuck go asshole." Levi growled out, but Eren's grip was tight, potentially bruising, as he dragged Levi behind him.

"No, you're going to meet the one person who can actually tell you the point in the PBC. And since you OBVIOUSLY won't listen to any of us, maybe you should talk to someone that you HAVE to respect."

"I don't have to respect anyone who doesn't fucking deserve it." Levi said, still trying to pull out of the bone crushing grip Eren had on his arm.

"Oh trust me, you won't disrespect this one." So Eren drug Levi all the way to his house. Thirty minutes of pulling and arguing. Anyone else would have gone insane, but somehow, these two didn't.

When they finally made it into Eren's house, the sophomore shut the door behind him so that Levi had to go through him in order to leave.

"You mother fucking-"

"Mom! I'm home and I need you're help." Eren called out. From the kitchen came Carla, drying her hands.

"What is it de-" When she finally looked up, she froze. "K-Kuchel?" The two boys froze as Carla's eyes teared up before she shook her head. "No, it can't be. She died years ago." She looked up and smiled. "You must be Levi. Oh, you look just like your mother." Now the boys jaws dropped.

"You knew my mother?" Levi finally managed out, quietly. Carla laughed.

"Knew her? Oh sweety, your mother and I were the best of friends. We even started a club together in high school." Levi continued to stare at the woman in front of her as Eren took in a deep breath.

"She was your VP?" He asked. Carla nodded.

"That she was." Levi took a step forward.

"W-What club was it?" He asked. Levi was obviously curious. His father would never talk about her, and was told absolutely nothing besides the fact that she could speak French. And that was the reason Levi learned French, to be at least some what closer to his mother. But this woman knew his mother, and he wanted to know all he could.

Carla smiled lightly.

"Well, I'm not sure-"

"He knows mom." Eren said, frowning. "That's why I brought him here. To talk to you." Carla looked at Eren, then Levi, and instantly realized the situation.

"I see. Let's go sit in the living room." And so they did. And Carla made the two share the couch. "Alright Levi. In order to tell you more about your mother, we need to get something out there first. So you found out about Eren being part of the PBC." Levi growled.

"Yes, he's the damn president." Carla nodded.

"Alright then. Can you guess where he got the idea to start the PBC?" Levi shook his head. "Me." Levi's eyes snapped up from where they had settled on the floor.

"What?" Carla nodded.

"I told Eren about a club I made in school one day when he came home from school. He saw a kid being unfaithful to his girlfriend and it sent Eren nearly over the edge. When I told him how I had made a club when I was in high school that was used to break players, he was ecstatic and decided to make his own. I taught him everything I know."

"And why the fuck should I care?" Levi asked. Carla sighed as she sat straighter.

"Your mother was the vice president of my PBC." Levi's eyes widened.

"You mean my mother was a good for nothing bi-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. Levi's head snapped to the side as if someone slapped him. He turned to see Carla was standing, eyes narrowed and rage almost literally rolling off her body in waves. He also saw that he wasn't actually slapped, but punched.

"How dare you?" Carla hissed out. "You don't even know what Kuchel had done for you. I see your father's been a great help. What did he tell you about her? That she was a whore? A slut? An idiot?" Eren stood then to stand between his mother and Levi, headbutting her.

"Calm down Mom!" Carla's eyes didn't lose any of their edge when they turned to her son.

"Sit down and let me speak. You brought him to me, and I am going to do what you asked of me." Eren sat at his mother's commanding tone as she turned back to Levi. "Listen here you shit. Your mother wasn't a good for nothing bitch. We started our PBC because of my older brother, Charles. He was an absolute prick to girls and dated at least seven at a time. Kuchel and I hated seeing it, and we also hated seeing it around school. Eventually, in our eighth grade year, we decided to try and end it, at least in our school." And so Carla began to reveal her's and Kuchel's past to Eren and Levi.

"Unlike Eren, I didn't hide the fact I was president of this club. Everyone knew, and they targeted me. I got many a threat. But that didn't deter me from trying. The biggest player in the school after my brother had graduated, was none other than Grisha Jaeger. I don't know how, but I feel in love with him, so when he came to me and asked me out, trying to break ME, I jumped on the chance. And guess what? We are currently married and made the beautiful young man sitting next to you."

"And why the fuck should I care about you and your little story?" Levi bit out. Carla's eyes narrowed.

"Because your mother's story wasn't as happy. She fell in love with the second biggest player. And when he asked her out, she was overjoyed. But she had decided not to even try to break him. As I'm sure you can guess, they had an unhealthy relationship. But Kuchel was in love. They got married after high school, but still that bastard cheated on her. Then, seventeen years ago, Kuchel got pregnant."

"Okay, and?" Levi asked while Carla had paused. Eren watched as his mother's eyes hardened, complete fury taking over her features.

"She was obviously excited. She had always wanted a family and she told Kenny right away. You wanna know what he did?" The two boys said nothing as Carla physically SHOOK from anger. "He fucking kicked her out. Told her that he never wanted a child and that she could come back when she got rid of it. Didn't even call the child an it. He called you a thing, something disgusting that should never be born. But Kuchel refused. So she never went back. She bought herself an apartment so that she could take care of her baby." Carla's eyes lost the murderous gleam and filled with tears.

"I got a call from Grisha about what had happened and I couldn't have been happier that I was being sent home. I spent every second I could with Kuchel, helping her along. When we were younger, we had promised that we would be in the room when we had our babies. And on Christmas day, Kuchel gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby boy." Carla looked to Levi. "I didn't see Kuchel much after she went home. She was taking care of a baby. She was happy, but something was wrong. Not even a year later, Kuchel passed away. Almost literally of a broken heart because the man she loved wanted nothing to do with her or her son." Carla looked away from the boys, a distant look overtaking her face.

"She was buried in late September. I was holding her baby boy, crying in front of my best friend's grave. And then the police came with a lawyer. The boy was to go to his father. I was livid. I was pissed. And as soon as I saw the bastard standing there in the cemetery." Carla's face scrunched up with rage. "That mother fucker should have been over fucking joyed that I had just found out I was pregnant or I would've killed him." Carla turned back to Levi.

"Eren brought you here for me to explain the PBC. We break players, trying to make the world at least a little better. To keep the events that happened to Kuchel from happening again. When a PBC member enters relationship, there is only one end goal. Can you guess what that is Levi?" The junior shook his head. Carla kneeled down in front of him. "Marriage." Levi completely froze. "We don't drop a player and move to the next one if we were dating. In the PBC, if you start dating a player, your end goal is marriage. If it doesn't work out, that's perfectly fine, but that is the goal. We don't skip around and fiddle with heart strings like players do. We want something solid and committed, and sometimes the best are those who used to be fickle and uncaring." Carla sat back down, taking a deep breath.

"My son never wanted to hurt you Levi." Levi shook his head as he stood.

"I can't handle this." Levi said. "Thanks for telling me about my mother." And Levi headed for the door. Eren jumped up and followed him.

"Wait, Levi." The older turned to him.

"I'm sorry Eren, but I can't do this." And he walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT ALL THE BULLSHIT!!!! Anyways, yes, this was the big 'Eren's the PBC president reveal'. And you can not tell me you didn't see that coming. Hopefully, though, you didn't see the whole Kuchel back story coming, and I personally feel proud of myself for getting it out there. It's depressing and makes Kenny look like an even bigger prick. But I just have this thing about Kenny being a douche. Anyways, what will happen to our lovely boys now? Well, you'll find out next chapter!!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You smell that? Smells like *deep inhale* drama. Horribly over-the-top but sort of necessary drama. Tastes like... *wiggles tongue in mouth* pain. Definitely tastes like pain. The type that kind of makes you sit there going 'this got dark quick and that's a complete bullshit reaction'

The rest of the week, Levi didn't see Eren, and he really couldn't care. The next week was Thanksgiving break, and then everyone was back to school. Levi still didn't see Eren. He figured it went back to how it was before he met him, officially. He figured that his mind blocked his image yet again.

Lunch had become awkward. Petra had just stopped sitting with him after she had a nice bitch out at him. Aurou went with her, and Molbit didn't completely follow through with his threat, but Levi did have a pretty good black eye that was, thankfully, healing nicely. The lunch table only consisted of Levi, Erwin, and an irate Hanji.

"You're a stupid fucking asshole prick." She'd hiss. Continually berating Levi for breaking up with Eren. Erwin would say nothing, just sitting down and eating, with a calculatingly cold look on his face.

"I fucking know." Levi said back to Hanji after a week of her bitching. Levi definitely knew. He laid in his room at night and just stared at the ceiling, trying to find out why the fuck his chest felt so unpleasantly tight, why his stomach felt heavy, or why his mind was constantly filled with the thought of Eren's face, crest fallen with tears. And that would make his heart ache.

He would wonder how Eren was doing. If he had moved on and just deemed the black haired boy a lost cause, move on to another player. Would Eren move to date them too? The thought of someone else kissing Eren, touching Eren, seeing Eren's smile and hear him speak in his foreign languages made his gut twist. He wondered if Eren had gotten enough to buy the materials to learn Russian. He wondered if Eren thought of him, if he was angry, if he was indifferent. The thought of Eren crying himself to sleep had crossed Levi's mind once, and he actually felt his eyes sting, so he avoided those thoughts as much as possible.

"Armin?" Hanji said, turning to look to the cafeteria doors. Levi turned to see the blond boy. He had a calculating look just like Erwin's instead of his usual nervous expression. He was heading straight for them. Hanji went to say something, but was cut off when Armin's fist made solid contact with Levi's nose, knocking Levi's head back and the lunch room turned dead silent. Levi held his nose, leaning forward and was happy as hell that it wasn't broken, though it was bleeding.

"Listen here asshole." Armin's tone was cold, and his usual bright sky blue eyes were as cold as the arctic tundra. "I've dealt with your shit long enough. I know you don't care, that much is obvious, but I'm done sitting by watching you just move on." That was a lie. Levi couldn't even think of other people. He didn't think he'd be able to hook up with someone else. "I get it. You're pissed that Eren hid that from you, but was that really any reason to dump him?"

"Ye-" Armin grabbed the front of Levi's shirt.

"You've cheated on him. You're the one with the commitment issues, not him. He was waiting for you to cheat on him more then once, and he had accepted that it was going to be a thing in your relationship until you broke. He didn't do a damn thing to you. You went off the fucking deep end. And you wanna know what? I haven't seen my best friend in almost three fucking weeks!" Tears finally began to shimmer in the younger male's eyes.

"W-Wha-"

"Eren hasn't left his room since you fucking ripped his heart out! Carla has almost had to literally shove food down his throat to make him eat! I've seen one picture of him, and he looks like a fucking corpse! He hasn't been to school and the teachers are beginning to worry. His friends are worried, and Mikasa's a fucking mess. Have you seen that girl cry? I haven't. And I've known her my entire fucking life." Armin pulled Levi closer. "If Eren didn't still fucking love you, I'd-"

"Wait... Eren...." Levi didn't continue as he stared at Armin with slightly wider than usual eyes.

"Yes you dumbass! Eren loves you! He's been telling you in German because he knew you'd flip your shit. Hell, he even started calling you his love! In German! Again, because he knew you'd flip your shit because YOU DON'T BELIEVE IN LOVE!" And Armin finally let him go. "If my friend doesn't recover from this..." The threat hung in the air as the blond finally turned and walked away, right out of the room. The room stayed quiet. Levi just stared at the table. He turned his head when someone cleared their throat.

"Levi." It was Erwin.

"What?" Levi said. Erwin's eyes were slightly narrowed.

"Did you mean it?" He asked. Levi just stared at him.

"Mean what?"

"When you said you loved Eren, before all went to hell." Levi just stared at Erwin, but he slowly nodded his head. "Then why did you break up with him?" Levi was about to open his mouth when Erwin lifted his hand, pointing at Levi sternly. "And if you say it's because he's in the PBC, I will personally kick your ass." Levi's eyes widened slightly.

"H-How did you-"

"My cousin's girlfriend is his cousin." He said. "And according to what she's heard from Carla, Armin sugar coated everything."

"What do you mean?" The looked on Erwin's face made Levi pale more.

"Levi, you need to apologize and get him back." Levi automatically shook his head.

"I can't." Erwin stood.

"Like hell you can't! Levi, Eren's not the only one who hasn't been eating." Levi cocked his head when Erwin pointed at the empty table in front of him. "You have't been eating either Levi. And I can tell by the way your eyes are sunken in that you haven't been sleeping either. It's a miracle that your black eye is healing properly." Levi just looked down at his lap. It wasn't really a lie. But he just wasn't hungry. "Levi-"

"I get it alright!" Levi shouted. "I fucking get it. But I can't! I just fucking can't!"

"Why not?" Erwin challenged.

"Because!"

"Because what Levi?" He didn't have a retort to that. "Exactly. You have no reason. You're just being a chicken shit about it. You love Eren, it is physically effecting you." Levi was quiet for a few moments before he nodded.

"Je l'aime. Je l'aime et il me manque et je veux qu'il revienne. Je veux que mon Eren revienne." Erwin smiled and nodded. (I love him. I love him and I miss him and I want him back. I want my Eren back.)

"I'll bring you to his house after school. I need to bring Farlan so he can bring his girlfriend her homework."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who Eren's cousin is? Anyways, yes, we had a little depressing chapter, but Levi wants his baby back! Will they get back together? (If you know anything about me, you know the answer to that)


	34. Chapter 34

Erwin pulled into Eren's driveway, watching the door fly open to reveal an upset brunette with green eyes with her hair up in pigtails.

"About damn time Farlan. Mrs. Milcox just called and bitched for me not being there for..." She watched as Levi stepped out of the truck. "Who are you?" She asked. Erwin stepped out after, putting a hand on the shorter male's shoulder.

"This is Levi." The girl was off the steps, on a bee-line for the boy.

"You no good son of a-"

"Isabel!" Carla called. "What have I said about..." She saw Levi standing in her yard. "Oh... And what the fuck are you doing here?" She asked. Levi shifted from foot to foot.

"He's come to talk to Eren." Farlan said. Carla took a deep breath.

"Fine. He's in his room. But," She stepped down and up to Levi. "If you've come to break his heart again, I'll break your God damn face." Levi nodded as he was brought inside the house.

Mikasa saw him and he knew the yelling wasn't done yet.

"You son of a fucking bitch!" She roared. No one had time to blink before Levi was flat on his back, the pissed off girl on top of him. "What the fuck are you doing here?! Get out! Get the fuck out! You aren't welcome here!" That made Levi flinch slightly. He was surprised that she hadn't hit him yet.

"I let him in Mikasa." Carla said. Mikasa looked at her mother, finally getting off the boy.

"Why?" Carla said something in Japanese, leaving everyone out of the loop. After they finished, Mikasa fixed Levi with a glare.

"If you hurt him anymore than you have, I PROMISE that NO one will find your body." The girl was backed by Isabel, with a familiar pair of eyes, but not.

Levi nodded and headed upstairs to Eren's room. He knocked gently, still trying to find out how he was going to fix this. No one answered, there was no noise on the other side of the door. Levi took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was dark. Curtains closed and not even the glow of the alarm clock could be seen. Only the outline of a bump on the bed.

"Gamin?" Levi saw the bump move. "Gamin, lève-toi. J'ai besoin de te parler." The bump had sat up and had Levi pinned to the door, closing it in the process. (Brat, get up. I need to talk to you)

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux connard?" Eren's voice was hoarse, probably from crying and lack of... everything. (What do you want asshole?)

"Parler." Levi said. When Eren looked up, the first thing Levi noticed was not the broken emotions in Eren's eyes, but how dull they were. And that broke Levi's heart. (To talk)

But Eren's eyes weren't just dull, they looked dead, like the rest of him. He looked like he had been living on the streets for a month. The golden glow was gone, soft hair matted, a raccoon looking mask was around his eyes like Eren hadn't slept in his life. And were those clothes from the day they broke up? Holy fuck.

"Alors parle sale con." Eren growled. Levi sighed as he actually allowed emotion to come to his face. Eren's eyes widened as he saw actual sorrow on the usually stoic teen's face. (Then talk you fucking prick)

"I'm sorry." Levi said. "I'm sorry I broke up with you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I never let you explain. For cheating on you, making you cry, not letting you have your fucking romantic fantasies and sharing them with me. I'm sorry I never opened up to you. I don't deserve your forgiveness but..." Levi took another deep breath. This was it, the moment of truth.

"But?" Eren said after a long pause. Levi decided to just go for it, Jaeger style.

"I love you!" Levi said, almost yelled, and he just fucking launched himself at Eren, knocking them to the floor, lips connected. After admitting and uttering those words, Levi couldn't stop saying them. He repeated himself again and again, going between English and French, holding onto Eren like he'd disappear.

Eren managed to pull away, eyes wide as he stared at Levi. The older teen was actually crying. Eren was too damned shocked to speak.

"I love your laugh, your eyes, your determination, how kind you are, how loyal you are, how you're dedicated to everything you do. Whether it's learning another language, or trying to break an undeserving asshat like me. I don't know when or how it happened, but Eren I fucking love you." Levi never looked away from Eren's eyes, and he saw the life slowly come back to them with every word he spoke.

Eren couldn't fight back the tears he thought were dried out. And he couldn't not hold Levi closer. Levi NEVER did that. Levi DIDN'T believe in love. So having Levi not only say he loved him, but repeated it and even listed the traits he loved, it made Eren's heart soar.

"I want to try again." Levi said. "If you're willing to take me back." Eren smiled.

"Je t'aime aussi Levi." Eren said, and leaned up to kiss Levi's lips gently. It didn't stay like that for long. Levi was the one to deepen the kiss, and soon they were playing full blown tonsil hockey on Eren's floor. Eren took one of Levi's hands and put it on his hip, just under his shirt. (I love you too Levi)

"Eren?" Levi pulled back a bit, slightly shocked.

"I just want to feel you." Eren said. Levi nodded, calming down as he let his hand rest on Eren's hip. Everything felt natural. The lips, the touches, the teeth, the tongue. Levi completely ignored the fact that Eren was completely filthy. He just wanted Eren.

"Eren." Levi groaned when the younger teen pulled his hair a bit. "Calm the fuck down." Eren only looked up at him.

"Just kiss me." So Levi did, and sometime during their make out, they had slipped positions so that Eren was on top, straddling Levi's waist. And a few minutes after that, when Levi had his hands on Eren's lower back under his shirt and Eren had his hands on Lev's bare abs, the door opened.

"Alright short shit, time to get the fuck ou-" Levi froze, hands slowly slipping from under Eren's shirt as the younger male huffed in annoyance, turning to face Isabel.

"What is it Izzy?"

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Making out with my boyfriend."

"But he-"

"Apologized." Isabel's eyes narrowed as she stood her ground against her cousin's own glare.

"And how do you know he's not lying to you?" Levi sneered.

"Don't you fucking dare Izzy. Don't you dare say shit about Levi. And don't you DARE doubt him. He's an asshole, but he apologized. He NEVER apologizes." Isabel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but he's a play-"

"He's broken." Isabel stopped.

"How do you know?" Eren scratched the back of his head.

"Who would kiss someone who hasn't showered for a month if they didn't care." Eren blushed then. "Oh fuck! Levi I'm so sorry! I'll be right back, I'm going to go shower." And Eren was up and turned to Isabel. "Get the fuck out of my room for now Izzy. I'll be fine now. And you can tell Mom and Mikasa that too." And he was headed to the bathroom.

"Do you really think you can trick him?" Levi shook his head.

"Eren's smart. And he's president of the PBC for a reason." Levi said as he sat up. "And he's broken another player." Isabel rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe you."

"I'm a huge clean freak that cleans my room twice a day, and I just made out with someone who hasn't bathed for I don't even want to know. If you don't believe that, ask Mikasa."

"How do I know you aren't just using him?" Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"For what?" Isabel stepped into the room.

"I have to admit that my cousin is extremely attractive, runs in the family, and many a man would LOVE to bend that pretty ass over an-"

"NO!" Levi said shaking his head. "Fuck no. I'm not looking for sex."

"I don't know that." Isabel said, closing in on Levi.

"But Eren does." Levi said, standing. Isabel leaned closer, face getting closer to Levi's, and he stepped back. "Don't get so fucking close." He said.

"Whatever." And Isabel left. Eren came in shortly after, and he looked a lot better.

"Hey, what did Isabel say?" Eren said as he sat next to his boyfriend.

"She doesn't believe my feelings for you are true." Eren hummed as he leaned against Levi.

"Well, soon we have to tell my mom we're back together and you're broken." Levi nodded.

"Then let's go."


	35. Chapter 35

Eren and Levi headed downstairs, where the girls, Erwin, and Farlan were all sitting in the living room. Everyone doing or helping with homework while Carla just sat there. When they walked into the room, everyone's eyes turned to them. Carla jumped up and smiled, pulling Eren into her arms.

"It's about damn time you left the cave!" She leaned back and smiled. "And you even bathed." She turned to Levi. "I knew someone from Kuchel couldn't be a total sleeze fuck." She hugged him as well.

"Wait, you're just accepting this?" Mikasa and Isabel said at the same time. Carla turned to them.

"Hell no. But he managed to get my son out of his room. Now," Carla turned to two boys. "What'd you two talk about?" Eren looked away, trying and failing at not blushing. "And don't say nothing because you had been crying for a week after this asshole left our house."

"I apologized." Levi said.

"And Eren forgave you that easily?" Carla continued, arms crossed.

"Not really..."

"They're dating again." Isabel said. Mikasa and Carla turned to her, and then deathly glares were turned back on Eren and Levi.

"What!" Eren started to stutter as Levi sighed.

"Je lui ai dit que je l'aime." Levi said, hoping that since Carla knew his mother, that she also spoke French. (I told him I love him.)

"Et?" Carla asked, proving to Levi that she did indead know French. (And?)

"Il ne croit pas en l'amour m'dame. Ce n'est qu'une illusion pour lui." Erwin said, leaning forward. "He's never said that to anyone in his entire life." Carla turned to Levi, then Eren. (He doesn't believe in love ma'am. It's all an illusion to him.)

"It's true." Eren said. "According to all the data we collected, those words had never even been uttered, and most flings that continuously acted lovey dovey were dumped quickly."

"The fact Levi didn't dump Eren before is pretty much unheard of." Erwin said. Carla turned back to Levi and Eren.

"Then I guess I have no choice." Carla sighed. "Come with me boys." Levi and Eren followed closely to Carla, who took them to her room and over to a safe.

"What's in that?" Levi asked, and Eren just froze.

"Du willst mich doch verarschen." Carla smiled to her son as she opened the safe. (You have got to be shitting me.)

"Levi, this is my lovely gun safe. This one." She took out a double barrel shotgun. "Should be in your nightmares for the rest of your life. Because if you hurt my baby boy again." Carla's eyes narrowed. "You will have no dick."

"MOM!" Eren screeched. Carla smiled as she put the fire arm back and closed the safe.

"As long as you don't hurt Eren, you'll be fine." Levi nodded slowly.

"Got it." Carla smiled softly.

"So, did he do it?" They both cocked their heads.

"Do what?" They both asked. Carla giggled.

"Are you still a player, Levi?" Levi turned to Eren with a small smile.

"No." Carla squealed as she hugged him.

"GREAT! Then I can full-heartedly give you my support!"

"Thank you." Carla nodded as they headed back downstairs.

"Alright, I'm going to go get dinner ready! You all go do whatever, but no fighting." And so she went to the kitchen. With the evil glares from all but one person, Eren and Levi looked at each other.

"Wanna go back to my room?" Eren asked. Levi nodded and so the two returned. Once the door shut, Levi grabbed Eren and pulled him onto the bed, wrapping his arms around him with Eren's head on his chest. Eren hummed happily. "Cuddle time?"

"Fuck yes." Levi tightened his grip and nuzzled the top of Eren's still slightly wet mop of hair, inhaling the fresh, clean scent. "Son of a bitch, why did I ever let you go in the first place?" Eren went to open his mouth when Levi stopped him. "Don't you dare fucking answer that. Just cuddle me damn it." Eren nodded, happy to be in the arms of the one he loved.

"I'm sorry, by the way." Eren said, causing Levi to cock his head. "I hurt you. You've been hurting for years in silence, and I just added to the pain." He said, burying his face into Levi's chest. The older male sighed as he gently ran his fingers though Eren's hair.

"You are the first person to say that to me, and mean it." Levi said as he looked up to the ceiling. "Thank you." He said, burying his face into Eren's hair again to resume their cuddling, but also to hide the tears that he refuses to admit came to his eyes.


	36. Chapter 36

The next few weeks were probably the best of Eren's and Levi's entire relationship. They spent they're time after school at Eren's house, cuddling or doing school work. Levi would help Eren since he had fallen so far behind, and Eren would do his best to actually learn the material. On club days, Levi actually went WITH Eren to the club room, even gave a few tips to help with any current assignments. Levi even opened up to Eren.

The entire club was thrilled with Levi's change of heart and Eren's and Hanji's success at breaking another player, and since this was Hanji's first assignment, she happily spent her break sitting on Molbit's lap. Some of the members, mainly Mikasa and Armin, weren't pleased with Levi being there at first. But as the days went on and they saw how much better the two were, that eventually changed to just Mikasa having a problem, though not as much.

However, all peace must come to an end, and that happened the week before Christmas break. Levi was with Eren and the rest of the PBC in the club room, discussing a player, Jean, when the door flew open. They turned, Eren falling quickly into his whiny brother persona. But that changed when he saw who was actually at the door.

"What the fuck are YOU doing here?" He nearly hissed, standing up. The girl at the door flipped her hair.

"I'm here for my boyfriend, which YOU stole from me." She said. It was The Bitch. Eren had thought he'd seen the last of this bitch weeks ago, but apparently, he was wrong.

"Stole?" Eren jumped over his desk. "I didn't do a damn thing." He said, leaning against the desk that Levi was sitting at, which happened to be next to his own.

"Yes you did! My darling Levi was all mine until YOU had to make a scene at the mall with all of your outlandish lies!" Eren sighed.

"Bitch, listen. While dating you, Levi had at LEAST..." He turned to Levi. "When did you start dating this bitch?" Levi rolled his eyes, but before he could answer, the bitch did.

"This past April." Eren nodded, then turned to Mikasa, who picked up a file.

"He's had at least..." She stared at the file in her hand for a few seconds, before turning to Levi. "You better hope to hell that when you and my brother start having sex, you get fucking tested and use protection." Levi's eyes narrowed.

"All because I dated a fuck ton of people does not mean I fucked all of them. I fucked ONE, I had used protection, and it was over as soon as the sex was. And it wasn't with this bitch." Levi growled out. Eren sighed as he turned back to The Bitch.

"The fact that they just had that conversation, Levi's has had MANY other flings while you were dating." She growled.

"That's not true! Right Baby!" Levi groaned as he put his face in his hands.

"Yes. It's true. I was a fucking player. What do you expect?"

"But you loved me-"

"He didn't believe in love." Armin said, looking through files. "Trust me. We've all dated him at least once."

"I didn't." Hanji said from Molbit's lap.

"Yes, but if it wasn't for me dumping his ass, you wouldn't be sitting in his lap right now." Levi said. Hanji nodded slowly.

"And it was all during the time he was dating you." Christa said as she texted Ymir on her phone.

"So you all tried to steal him from me?"

"No." Was the collective answer. Petra sighed.

"Excuse me, but can you leave, we're kind of in the middle of a meeting." The Bitch's eyes snapped to her.

"No! I am here so that MY boyfriend and I can go on a date. Come on Levi, let's ditch these fags and go." All eyes zeroed in on her as everyone stood slowly, but it was Levi, who jumped over his own desk to get in her face, who spoke.

"Listen here skank! I'm not your boyfriend anymore. I dumped you for him!" Levi pointed to Eren. "And I will not tolerate you calling my friends that! This is why I kept trying to dump you! I may be a total asshole, but you've got me beat."

"B-But ba-"

"I am NOT your babe! I am NOT your boyfriend. I never fucking loved you. You were a fling, someone to keep my boredom at bay, even if you sucked at it. I don't care about you, never did, don't even remember your fucking name. I only care about my friends and MY boyfriend. So I suggest you strut your stupid ass out of this school and NEVER look back! You don't even fucking belong in this school, how the fuck did you even find this place?" She huffed.

"I asked your step mother." Levi froze.

"My step mother?" She nodded.

"Yes. She was at the cafe you took me too, complaining about you. I asked more about you and when I told her I was your girlfriend, she told me where you went to school since you never told me. When I got here I asked some bald kid where you were and he told me, even gave me directions." Eren's eyes snapped to Sasha. There was only one 'bald' kid in their school.

"You better fucking tell Connie that he owes me. Big time." He growled and Sasha nodded. Eren then sighed and stepped over to Levi, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, Levi's not interested in pursuing a relationship with you, obviously. I'm going to ask that you leave, before I have to ask someone to do it for me." The Bitch scoffed.

"Like who?"

"Like me." Everyone looked to the door to see Ymir, happily cracking her knuckles. "My Angel told me some hoe was causing a stink and was bothering her and calling her names, so I came to deal with the problem. I'm going to guess you're the pain in the ass?" Everyone nodded. "Good, let me show you how us Titans play with others." And so Ymir dragged The Bitch out of the room, and no one paid mind to the screams they heard a few minutes later.

"So that was stressful." Eren said as he leaned against his desk again. He pulled Levi closer, leaning the junior's back against his chest, and wrapping his arms around Levi's waist, resting his head on the older male's shoulder.

"No fuck. Sorry she came back, mi amor." Eren smiled lightly.

"It was nothing, mein Geliebter." And he kissed Levi's cheek softly.


	37. Chapter 37

Levi sighed as he sat on the stage. He was graduating, finally. And even better was that he didn't have to give a stupid ass fucking speech. Top three was great, but he wasn't valedictorian or salutatorian, so he didn't need to say shit! Hanji and Erwin, however, weren't as lucky.

So through the introductions, speeches, and handing out of scholarships, Levi was bored shitless. Yes, he got a good number of scholarships, but he was supposed to take over his father's business and to make sure he did it right, Kenny was going to pay for most of his tuition.

Levi looked out to the crowd, scanning all the stupidly happy, or equally bored faces, until his eyes caught one he couldn't look away from.

Eren was sitting next to Kenny, much to his original dismay, smiling brightly as he looked at Levi. Even though the start of the relationship started under shit circumstances, they've been together for about 18 months. Levi's longest relationship to date, and he seriously hoped it'd continue to last.

After the last incident with 'The Bitch', Eren and Levi some how managed to get even closer. And Eren had turned Levi into a fucking sap. A serious fucking sap. Like, on Valetine's day this past February, Levi bought Eren a dozen red roses and a fucking huge ass teddy bear. After graduation was over, they were going to go to Levi's father's beach house to celebrate Levi graduating and heading off to college. They just wanted some time to actually be alone and fucking cuddle, because for the last few months, Levi's been busy with college shit, and he will be the entire summer as well.

Soon diploma's were being handed out and Levi didn't even try to smile for any camera's going off. He didn't give a shit, Eren wasn't holding the camera.

That was a new thing too. Levi actually smiled around Eren. It was becoming more frequent and every time, Eren would fucking smile like Levi just gave him the world, followed by the most sappy statements that the boy could make, though most the time he'd slip into one of the ten languages he knew.

Eren know knew not only Japanese, Italian, Latin, Spanish, German, Turkish, and French, but also Russian, Swahili, and Chinese. Levi had given up on trying to decifer which was speaking when, unless it was French or German, because Eren spoke those the most.

Finally, FINALLY, after two fucking hours of mostly sitting on his ass, graduation was over and the graduates were out of the auditorium. Levi just stood outside by the front doors, where he had told his friends he'd be. He expected to see Hanji barreling through with her happy as fuck smile, waving her forest green cap around with the white and blue tastle barely hanging on. Instead, he got Carla.

"Hello dear." She said, giving him a hug. Carla had seriously grown on Levi. When he was over, she'd tell him about his mother, only after making sure it was alright, and would joke around with him and Eren. She was a sweet woman with a strong will and Levi definitely could tell who Eren took after the most.

"Hello Carla." The older woman smiled as she pulled back.

"I still can't get over how much you look like Kuchel. Resting bitch face and all." Levi's eyes narrowed slightly, but playfully.

"Oh thanks. Did she also just sit there bored off her ass during graduation?" Carla giggled.

"She actually fell asleep on my arm in the middle of one of the speeches."

"That was you dear." Grisha said as he came out. "Drooled all over her robe." Carla turned to him with a smile.

"True, true." She giggled lightly. Then turned to Levi. "So, you're going to college for business to take over the scheiß Wichser?" Carla asked. Levi nodded.

"My father may be a complete douche, but the company is a set living style and I can live more than comfortably with the money I can make from it." Carla smiled.

"Good, you'll be able to take care of Eren just fine then." She beamed, causing Levi to blush.

"Dear, they aren't at that stage yet. Don't embarrass the poor boy." Carla huffed indignantly.

"Excuse me. We got married right out of high school." Grisha sighed.

"Because you were going in the military and didn't want to risk you dying and leaving me with nothing." Grisha said, looking up at her. "Neither of these boys are going into something as dangerous."

"Eren wants to be a translator, that can be dangerous if he does so over seas." Grisha sighed at his wife's words.

"And that won't be until AFTER Eren graduates. He's still got a whole year ahead of him." He said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine, but I demand to be the first to know when you get engaged!" Carla said to Levi. He nodded as he caught sight of Eren, shoving through the crowd and throwing himself at Levi with a hug smile.

"Mein Geliebter!" He said, wrapping his arms tightly around Levi. "School's going to be so boring without you!" Eren whined, nuzzling into Levi's neck. Levi chuckled lightly, wrapping his arms around Eren.

"I doubt it. You've still got players in the school, and will probably have a new batch this coming year." Eren sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm losing quiet a few members this year." Eren said with a pout.

"You recruited some new ones this past year, remember." Eren nodded. "Have you decided who's taking your place?" Eren shrugged.

"I'm thinking Thomas. He's done good this year, and will hopefully keep the club going."

"LEVI!!!!" Hanji squealed, jumping past Eren's parents and wrapping her arms around the two males. "Did you hear did you hear did you hear? Erwin just asked Armin out!" The two of them turned to her.

"What?!" Eren asked. Hanji nodded quickly and soon the previously mentioned new couple headed over, Armin blushing while holding onto Erwin's hand. "Armin that's awesome!" Armin smiled as he got to them.

"I'm not the only one that's got fantastic news." Armin said, looking over to where a happy cry was heard. Everyone turned to see Bert holding on to Reiner like the world was ending or something, and from what they could seen on Reiner's face, he had a big smile.

"What the fuck happened over there?" Levi asked. Armin turned to Eren and lifted a hand for a high five.

"One of our explayers just proposed to his breaker." Eren high fived Armin with a near squeal.

"That's fucking great! WAY TO GO REINER!" The blond turned his heads towards them with a thumbs up. When Eren turned back to Levi, he was met with lips against his own, from none other then Levi.

"You ready to blow this joint?" Levi asked, motioning to his car. Eren smiled lightly.

"Let's go." Armin chuckled, causing the two to turn to him. "What?" Armin smirked.

"So you playing Monopoly while he whispers sweet sweet dirty French?" Eren blushed as he glared at his friend.

"No! Do you see the proof of pentahomicide right now? No, so it's not fucking happening." Levi shrugged as he wrapped his arms tighter around Eren's waist.

"Je ne connais pas l'amour." Levi leaned in closer to Eren's ear to whisper. "Je suis sûr que la chambre est dégoutante." Eren blushed more while narrowing his eyes.(I don't know love/I'm sure the bedroom is filthy)

"I don't know how to take that." He said. "Because that's either you hinting at us doing something dirty, your dad have already done something dirty, or hinting at us needing to sweep and dust." Levi smirked.

"We've got a lot of that to do." Eren sighed as he turned to his mother and other friends.

"I'll see you guys later. We're gonna head out. Call you when I get there Mom." She smiled and nodded.

"Vergesst das Verhüten nicht." Eren stared at her, mouth slightly agape, while Armin blushed lightly. (Don't forget to use protection.)

"Mom!" He nearly screeched.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" She smirked. Eren's eyes narrowed.

"Armin knows what you said. I'm not alone this time!" Eren said right before Levi pulled him away so that they could spend the week at the beach.

Later that afternoon, after chilling out on the beach, the two males found themselves cuddling on the couch.

"So you're going to college on the other side of the state?" Levi nodded.

"Yeah. It has the best business program, and makes the biggest dent in my father's wallet." Eren nodded slowly.

"I'm going to miss you." Levi rolled his eyes as he sat up from Eren's chest.

"I'm not leaving till the end of August, brat. Don't worry about it." Eren frowned.

"Yeah, but you've got orientation, signing up for classes, campus tours. All that stuff for the entire summer. And you're going to be working with Kenny this summer as well to start getting a feel for the company early." Eren pouted. "I won't see you much and I've gotten so used to seeing you almost everyday." Levi sighed as he kissed the tip of Eren's nose.

"There's this magical thing called Skype. We can do that. I'll give you my class and work schedule." Eren nodded. "And while I'm at college, you work on your damn homework and break some more players." Eren smiled.

"Alright." Levi put his head back down, listening to Eren's heart beat.

"Hey brat."

"Yeah?" Levi sat up to look at him again.

"You said you wanted to translate for literature right?" Eren nodded.

"Yeah. I blame Armin for that. He said that their were books he always wanted to read, but couldn't because they weren't translated into English and he still can't read German fluidly, so I wanted to help him out a bit. That, and Marco said he wanted to be an author, and asked if I'd translate his works for others to read in their native tongue. Why?" Levi shrugged.

"Your mom." Eren sighed.

"She was asking when we where getting married, was't she?"

"Hinting at it, but yes." Eren chuckled lightly, causing Levi's body to bounce slightly on his torso.

"We will when the times right." Eren said, blue green eyes sparkling in the light of the sun set filtering from the floor to ceiling windows. Levi swallowed slightly.

"Tu es magnifique." He said, before kissing Eren gently. "Je t'aime ." (You're beautiful)

"Je t'aime aussi." Eren responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S IT! Yes, I did two horrible time skips, but I hope that doesn't bother you too much. I hope you all liked this story anyways and enjoyed something different! I don't see many player AUs, but I'm hoping this one worked!!!
> 
> And thanks again to Fullmetal Vampire Lover, Lovemanga21 and Elanorwen again for helping with the forgien translations! If they wouldn't have helped, this would all be done with Google Translate and be horribly wrong! If they didn't help, this story wouldn't be as amazing as it is and a few plot points would have been impossible to achieve! So thanks to you three again, and seven million times over, for helping out!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you all think? You liking it? I hope so. I have had this idea sitting on a back burner for.... three months? And I REALLY needed to get it out! So here we are!


End file.
